Peter Stark son of Green Arrow & Supergirl
by SuperFlarrowLover
Summary: Peter Stark is the son of Oliver Queen and Kara Danvers he was given up to Tony Stark. This follows into the MCU.
1. Chapter 1

Kara Danvers was holding her two month year old son waiting for Oliver to come back home. Alex walks in the living room.

"How is he?" Alex asked "He's fine hasn't been crying for the last 2 hours." Kara answered

The door suddenly opened and it was Oliver in his Green Arrow outfit. "Did you get him?" Kara asked "Darhk got away with Lex Luthor." Oliver answered "At least you're home safe." Kara said Oliver walks up to Kara and kisses her forehead. Oliver grabs their son.

"Hey there Van-El." Oliver said carrying him the baby starts fussing. "Shh." Oliver said calming him down. Van-El goes back to sleep.

Suddenly a dark cloud appeared and it was Damian Darhk with Lex Luthor.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked "I want the child." Darhk answered "You won't be getting him." Kara said getting up Alex fires a shot at Damian and he crashes into the wall. Oliver fires an Arrow at Lex but he catches it. Kara unleashes her heat vision and it hits Lex in his side.

Oliver takes out his breach device and opens a portal.

"Everybody hold on." Kara said Oliver and Alex hold on tight to Kara while she was holding their son.

Earth 43:

Stark Tower,

Tony, and Pepper were sitting in the living room watching a movie. Suddenly they hear a crash.

Kara lands them in the Stark Tower. Van-El starts to cry once they land.

Tony and Pepper turn around to where the crash came from and see Kara, Alex, and Oliver.

"Sorry to ruin your evening Tony but we need your help." Oliver said

In the kitchen,

Everyone was sitting at the table drinking coffee. Oliver was holding their son in his hands trying to settle him down.

"Let me try something." Pepper said Oliver hands him over to Pepper.

"So let me get this straight, you want us to raise your son? We love you guys but I don't know…" Tony said

"Please we are desperate we just want our son safe." Kara said "It's the only safe place Damian and Lex don't know about, and Pepper seems to be pretty good at being a mother." said

Tony looks at Pepper who was holding a sleeping Van-El.

"Tony I think we should do this." Pepper said "Fine we'll do it, but I wonder how'll Harley will feel about this." Tony said "Thank you, Tony." Kara said

Oliver opens the breach backup and they disappear.

Earth 38,

Oliver, Kara, and Alex land back at their house. Kara starts to cry. Oliver grabs her by the shoulders.

"I know it's hard but we had to, to keep him safe." Oliver said "I know i'm just going to miss him so much." Kara said "We all will Kara but he'll be safe with Tony and Pepper." Alex said

What they didn't know was there was a drone and it was listening to their entire conversation.

Lex's Mansion,

Lex and Darhk were watching the three through the drone.

"So they've taken their child to another earth." Lex said "No worries old friend we will find him." Damian said "How will we do that? You barely have enough magic left." Lex said "Let's just say I know a guy." Lex said

Earth 43:

Stark Tower,

"What do you think we should name him?" Pepper asked "How about we name him Peter." Tony said "Yeah, Peter Anthony Benjamin Stark." Pepper said

"This'll be a lot of paperwork." Tony said "Let's tell Harley about his new brother." Pepper said


	2. The Avengers

"Good to go I assume the rest is up to you." Tony said as he is flying "You disconnected the transmission lines. Are we off the grid?" Pepper said "Stark is about to become a beacon of self sustaining clean energy." Tony told her "Well assuming the arc reactor actually works." Pepper said "I assume." Tony said "Light her up."

Stark tower is light up. "How does it look?" Pepper asked "Only Christmas but with more me." Tony answered "Gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I can do some more tomorrow. I'm working on the zoning for the next billboards." Pepper said

"Pepper, you're killing me. The moment, remember?" Tony said "Enjoy the moment." "Get in here and I will."

"Ew." Peter and Harley said together. Tony lands and begins to walk as his armor is being taken off of him.

"Sir, Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. is on the line." Jarvis alerted "I'm not in. I'm actually out." Tony said "Dad!" they yelled Peter and Harley run to Tony. "Hey you little buggers." Tony said as he hugs them. He picks up Peter and grabs Harley's hand.

"Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting." Jarvis said "Grow a spine, Jarvis. I got a date." Tony said "Levels are holding steady, I think." Pepper said as she was looking Stark Tower through a hologram.

"Of course they are. I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question. How does it feel to be a genius?" Tony said He lets go of Harley's hand and sets Peter down. "Well, I really wouldn't know, now would I?" Pepper asked "What do you mean? All this came from you." Tony said "No, all this came from that." Pepper said as she pointed at his arc reactor.

"Peter, Harley go play for a bit while mommy and daddy have a little talk." Pepper said "Yes mom." they said and into Harley's room.

"Give yourself some credit. Please." Tony begged "Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself 12% of the credit." "12%?" Pepper asked "An argument can be made for 15." Tony said "12%? My baby." Pepper said, "Well I did do the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And, sorry, but the security snafu?" Tony asked "That was on you."

Pepper was pouring a drink. "My private elevator." Tony said "You mean our elevator?" Pepper asked "... it was teaming with sweaty workman." Tony continued . "I'm going to be paying for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?" Tony asked

Pepper is holding a glass. "It's not going to be that subtle." she said "I'll tell you what. The next building is going to say "Potts" on the tower." Tony said "On the lease." Pepper said "Call your mom. Can you bunk over?" Tony asked

"And another thing." Pepper said, "We need to do something about Peter it's only a matter of time until his powers start to come." Pepper said "Kara may have something at the DEO for that." Tony said "And I thought that kryptonian's powers didn't come until they were at the age of 18?" "But with the training he's doing with Natasha and how strong he's getting it may come sooner than we think." Pepper said

"Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocol is being overridden." Jarvis alerted. Tony grabs something. "Mr. Stark we need to talk." Coulson said "You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message." Tony said

Pepper lets out a laugh. "This is urgent." Coulson said "Then leave it urgently." Tony said

The elevator door opens.

"Security breach, it's on you." Tony joked "Mr. Stark." Coulson said "Phil! Come in." Pepper said as she gets up. "Phil?" Tony asked "I can't stay." Coulson said "Uh, his first name is Agent." Tony said "Come on in. We're celebrating." Pepper said "Which is why he can't stay." Tony said

Phil pulls out a tablet. "We need you to look this over as soon as possible." Coulson said "I don't like being handed things." Tony said "That's fine, because I love to be handed things." Pepper said "So, let's trade."

She gives Coulson a drink and takes the tablet. "Thank you." Pepper said she takes Tony's drink and gives him the tablet.

"Official consulting hours are between 8 and 5 every other Thursday." Tony said "This isn't a consultation." Coulson said "Is this about the Avengers?" Pepper asked Coulson looks at Pepper. "Which I know nothing about." "The Avengers initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify." Tony said "I didn't know that either." Pepper said, "Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others." Tony said "That I did know." Pepper said

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Coulson said "Whatever. Ms Potts, got a second?" Tony asked "Half a mo." Pepper whispered she runs to Tony. "You know, I thought we were having a moment." Tony said "I was having 12% of the moment." Pepper said Tony gives Pepper a look. "This seems serious. Phil's pretty shaken." Pepper said

"How would you know if it's… Why is he "Phil." Tony said "What is all this?" Pepper asked "This is…" Tony said he brings up files of the other Avengers. "This."

"I'm going to take the jet to DC tonight." Pepper said "Tomorrow." Tony said "You have homework. You have a lot of homework." Pepper said "Well, what if I didn't?" Tony argued. "If you didn't?" Pepper asked "Yeah." Tony answered. "You mean when you've finished?" Pepper asked "Well then…" Pepper leans forward and whispers something into Tony's ears. Coulson looks down awkwardly.

"Square deal. Fly safe." Tony said Pepper leans in and gives Tony a kiss. "Work hard, i'm going to check on the boys." Pepper said as she leaves "Oh one more thing: don't let Harley out he's still grounded until his grades are right in school." she said

* * *

Tony is flying to Stark Tower. On top of the tower the tesseract is on a machine.

"Sir, I've turned off the arc rivet the device is already self sustained." Jarvis said "Shut it down Dr Selvig." Tony said when he arrived. "It's too late! Can't stop now. He wants to show us something! A new universe." Selvig said "Okay." Tony said

IRON MAN aims his hands toward the CMS and FIRES. The energy from his boosters SHATTERS with a deafening CRACK! Selvig falls backwards.

Down below, citizens of New York look up at STARK TOWER. IRON MAN stares in disbelief at the CMS ... unharmed.

"The barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable." Jarvis said "Yeah I got that." Tony said he looks down at Loki. "Sir, the mark VII is not ready for deployment." Jarvis alerted "Then skip the spinning rims we're on a clock." Tony ordered

Tony goes through the gauntlet and unsuits him. When he arrives he sees two Chitauri holding Harley and Peter hostage.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity?" Loki asked "Let my sons go." Tony ordered "Dad." Peter said getting nervous.

"Peter, Harley it's going to be okay." Tony said "What do you want?" Tony asked "I want world domination." Loki answered,

"Why don't you come a little closer Stark." Loki said Tony walks forward to Loki. Loki's Scepter was starting to glow. "Give me my sons." Tony growled "I don't feel threatened, Stark." Loki said "I have an army." "We have a Hulk." Tony said "And I have your sons! If you're trying to stall it's not going to work." Loki said with

he points his scepter onto Tony's chest it didn't work. Loki tries again but it failed.

"This usually works." Loki said "Well, you know performance issues…" Tony said

Loki throws Tony aside. He wraps his hand around Tony's throat.

"You all will fall before me." Loki said he throws Tony out the window.

"No!" Peter and Harley yelled they both turned around to see Tony's suit flying out of the Tower after him.

"Bring the younger child, kill oldest." Loki ordered

The Chitauri put Peter on a flying chariot with Loki, he was chained to the floor. Loki flies off. The chitauri was about to kill Harley when Tony fired a blast at them.

"That is so cool." Harley said "Harley you okay?" Tony asked "Yeah, I'm fine." Harley said Tony was about to fly off when Harley shouted. "Dad, Loki has Peter!" "I got him." Tony said and he flies out.

Tony taps into his comm. "Guys, Loki has a kid held hostage be on the lookout." Tony said "We're on it." Steve said

* * *

Clint was flying the Quinjet he spots Loki riding a chariot with a kid chained to the floor.

"I found him." Clint said

The Quinjet gets in front of Loki. "Loki, let the kid go and surrender." Natasha said Loki fires a blast from his scepter. Peter watches in horror as the Quinjet goes down.

"Hang on." Clint said and he landed the jet safely on the ground. "Stark we lost Loki." Steve said

Bruce showed up to the scene riding a motorcycle.

"So, this all seems horrible." Bruce said "I've seen worse." Natasha said "Sorry." Bruce said, "No, we could use a little worse." Natasha said "Stark, we got him." Steve said "Banner?" Tony asked "Just like you said." Steve answered "Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." Tony said

They all turn around to see Tony being chased by a flying Chitauri.

"I don't see how that's a party." Natasha said Bruce starts walking toward it. "Dr. Banner, now might be a good time for you to get angry." Steve said "That's my secret cap." Bruce said as he turns to look at him, "I'm always angry." Bruce turns into the Hulk and punches the shell. "Hold on." Tony said and he fires a blast at it. The Chitauri explodes and everyone takes cover.

"Send the rest." Loki ordered

More of the Chitauri come out of the portal. Natasha looks up.

"Guys." she said "Call it captain." Tony said "Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. And also Loki has a kid held hostage we need to be careful when we're firing. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash." Steve said

"Wanna give me a lift?" Clint asked "Right, better clench up Legolas." Tony said he grabs Clint and flies him to the building.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Steve said

(Thor flies up; Steve turns to Natasha)

"You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And ." Steve said

The HULK smiles a grin and leaps, spring high up into the nearest building, Hulk runs up the walls and hits several Chitauri soldiers, snapping in half. He dives towards a building on the other side of the street, throwing the dead Chitauri soldiers towards the others. The Chitauri fire at him. The Hulk backhands them, seize, and with raw power throws them down.

In his most powerful leap yet, the Hulk flies up and is in the middle of a flying chariot traffic jam, to which he smacks them out of altitude.

* * *

EXT. EMPIRE STATE BUILDING DAY

Thor grabs onto the tower. Raises MJÖLNIR and a blinding bolt of lightning strikes down from above, colliding on MJÖLNIR. Thor aims a massive shockwave towards the portal.

Thor channels the blast and fires the electricity out at the CHitauri soldiers flying out of the portal. They're blasted back in a massive shockwave. The Chitauri soldiers drop dead to the ground. He rips a Chitauri Leviathan which explodes.

* * *

EXT. BRIDGE STREET DAY

Black Widow, using the ENERGY RIFLE, is taken off her feet by a Chitauri soldier. She tiresomely takes it down by cutting its throat. She grabs the ENERGY RIFLE, turns to attack. Cap stands there, holding his SHIELD. She slumps back, tired.

"Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." Natasha said "Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Steve said "Well, maybe it's not about guns." Natasha said

(gestures the flying chariots)

"You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride." Steve said

"I got a ride. I could use a lift though." Natasha said

Black Widow backs up giving herself a running start. Cap lifts and angles his SHIELD.

"Are you sure about this?" Steve asked "Yeah. It's gonna be fun." Natasha said

Natasha using her feet to run up the car and jumps on Steve's shield, who gives her a boost with his shield. She grabs onto a flying chariot. Natasha climbs onto the chariot and cuts the turret shooter's linkage to it. She then jumps on the rider and sticks her knives into his nervous system. She gets him to bank over a building.

Black Widow, still driving the chariot with the rider, is hit at her side. She looks about, wondering whose ENERGY FIRE it was she looks behind.

"Oh. You." Natasha said, " Guys, I found the kid."

Loki follows in hot pursuit. They race downward, trailing between buildings. They race madly, driving and dodging.

"I got him." Clint said and he fires an arrow. Loki catches it. The arrow explodes and Loki crashes into Tony's penthouse pad. Peter screams as he starts to fall.

"Clint!" Natasha yelled "I'm on it." Clint said

He runs and jumps off the building catching Peter and notching his arrow into the side of a building. They crash inside and Clint breaks his fall.

"You okay?" Clint asked "Yeah, I just want to go home." Peter said "I'll take you home." Clint said

Everyone gathers around Tony as he's laying on the ground unmoving. Clint and Peter arrive to where Tony was laying.

Hulk lets out a roar and Tony wakes up with a gasp.

"Dad?" Peter asked Everyone looks around confused. "Did he just call him dad?" Clint asked "Hey, kiddo." Tony said "I'm confused." Clint said "I'll tell you all later, but right now we have to deal with Loki." Tony said

* * *

Stark Tower,

Loki starts moving around he find the Avengers all staring at him.

"Well if it's all the same to you i'll have that drink now." Loki said

Later on at Stark Tower,

Everyone was sitting in Tony's living room.

"That's why you couldn't join you had Harley and Peter." Steve said "Well Peter is adopted and he doesn't know that." Tony said "Does anyone else know you have kids?" Bruce asked "No, they don't because if that happens Harley and Peter will be in danger then they already are." Tony said "More than?" Steve asked "Well Peter's parents gave him up to me and Pepper to protect him and Peter doesn't know that he's adopted." Tony said "Your secret is safe with us." Thor said

* * *

Lex's Mansion:

"I've found the child." Darhk said "Where is he?" Lex asked "He's on earth 43 under the name Peter Stark." Darhk said "Good and when the time is right we'll grab him." Lex said "But what about the other guy?" Darhk asked "All in due time my old friend." Lex said


	3. Earth 38 Part 1

**So Peter won't be in this chapter or the next, but he will return soon. **

* * *

A year after Kara and Oliver gave up Van-El they have a daughter named Mia. Mia was normal like her father. Although Mia was trained by Nyssa and Oliver she didn't know her parents were Supergirl and Green Arrow.

Earth 38:

Deo:

Kara and Alex were training. Ever since she and Oliver gave up their son Kara was more determined to bring down Damian Darhk and Lex Luthor.

Alex does a spin with her legs. Kara jumps, Alex delivers a kick to Kara's stomach. Kara lets out a groan as she was moved back. Alex was about to deliver a punch when Kara grabs her hand and flips Alex over her shoulder.

"You want to stop?" Kara asked "Yeah, let's stop." Alex said out of breath. Kara laughs.

As the sisters were walking out they began to talk about whether Oliver and Kara should tell Mia their identities as Supergirl and Green Arrow.

"No we are not going to tell her." Kara said "Why not she deserves to know?" Alex asked "If Mia found out she's going to want to come and work with us catching aliens and it's too dangerous." Kara explained "Then what is the point of training her?" Alex asked "Just in case something happens she needs to be prepared." Kara answered

"Exactly, she's been trained mainly all her life you got to give her a chance." Alex said "Oliver and I gave up Van-El because it was too dangerous and if we put Mia out there I don't know what would happen to her." Kara admitted "But that's why you've had Oliver and Nyssa train her so she could defend herself." Alex said

Kara lets out a heavy sigh. "It's not really up to me it's up to Oliver if he wants to tell her." Kara said "I'll think about it." Kara walks away from Alex.

* * *

Argo:

(Kara and Oliver's) Home:

Kara enters the house. She sees Mia, Connor, Khalil and Jennifer playing Just Dance.

"Ooh don't we look good together there's a reason why we watch all night long." Khalil sang

"All night long." The girls chorused

"Hey mom." Mia said "Hey Mrs. Danvers." Jennifer, Khalil, and Connor said together.

"I can see you guys are having fun." Kara said

Kara was thinking about how Mia met her friends. Connor and Mia already met when they were in Kindergarten. Mia met Jennifer when they were both in 4th grade, and Jennifer introduced Khalil to her. All three of them became best friends ever since. Kara and Oliver knew Jefferson Pierce was Black Lightning and that Jennifer and Anissa had powers.

If their father revealed himself as a superhero, Kara thought she could tell her. Mia would probably hate them but at least it would only come from her and not some other person.

Kara walks into the kitchen just as Oliver home.

"Hi dad." Mia said "Hey." Oliver said "Where's your mother?" "I'm in here." Kara said

"When i'm walking with you, i'll watch the whole room change, baby that's what you do my baby don't play." Connor sang "Blame it over confidence, don't blame it on your measurements." All four of them sang.

Oliver arrives in the kitchen.

"Look at them playing reminds me of our first date." Kara said "I took you to Karaoke. We sang and danced." Oliver continued "I believe we both got drunk." Kara said They both laughed "That was a fun night." Oliver said

"Oliver we need to talk." Kara said as she is cutting an apple in half. "Talk about what?" Oliver asked he took the apple that Kara had sliced. "I think we should tell Mia who we are." Kara said Oliver starts laughing and then coughing when Kara was showing her serious face. "Oh your serious." he said

"It's only a matter of time before she finds out and I want us to tell her you know." Kara said "But if we tell her especially about Van-El she's going to try and go after him." Oliver said "I know but we should still tell her that's the least we can do." Kara said "Okay." Oliver said "If that's what you want." Oliver said

Kara and Oliver stand by the door and watch the kids play.

"We should probably tell when we have dinner." Kara said "Yep." Oliver agreed "I call next!" Kara yelled as she walked over to them. Oliver lets out a smile as he sees his wife and daughter having fun.

* * *

Mia was asleep when she heard a crash coming from her room. She sits up but didn't see anyone there. Mia brings her head back down. Mia lets out a scream as her hand was grabbed.

She turns around to see who has her and it was Lex Luthor.

"Hello Mia." Lex said Oliver and Kara burst into Mia's room."Let her go!" Kara yelled "NOW!" Oliver yelled as he pulled out his bow. "Tell me where your son is!" Lex yelled "Mom, dad what is he talking about?" Mia asked as she struggled. "Aw, you didn't tell her?" Lex asked Kara and Oliver look away. "You have an older brother named Van-El your parents sent him away to another earth." Lex told her "What?" Mia asked in shock. Kara activates her heat vision. "Do it and you'll burn both of us." Lex threatened "Mia!" Oliver yelled Mia looks at her father. "Remember what I taught you." Oliver said Mia nods her head. She steps on Lex's foot, knocks him back with her elbow, and kicks him in his stomach. Kara lets out her heat vision and Lex crashes outside.

Kara walks up to Mia. "Go to Jonn's apartment and we'll meet you there." Kara said "Yeah, okay." Mia said and she walks out the door. As Mia leaves, Kara and Oliver walk over to wear Lex crashed.

"You never should've come back." Oliver said Lex gets up from the ground. "I just wanted you to know that your old nemesis Damian Dhark is already on earth 43 home of the Avengers. All you have to do is tell me who has that child." Lex said "That'll never happen." Kara said she flies over to Lex and tries to punch him but Lex catches her arm and knocks her back. Oliver starts firing his arrows at Lex. As Oliver is firing his arrows Lex shoots them. Lex fires a blast at Oliver and he is knocked to the ground. Lex walks over to Oliver as he begins to stand up and grabs his neck. Oliver brings his hands to Lex's arm to try and get him off .

"Where. Is. The. Child?" Lex asked Oliver doesn't say anything. Lex was about to snap his neck when he was knocked to the side with a tree branch.

Oliver looks up to see who hit Lex and saw it was his daughter. "Dad." Mia said she runs over to her father. Mia helps him up. "You okay?" Mia asked "Yeah." Oliver answered

Mia and Oliver hear a groan. "Kara!" Oliver yelled Mia and Oliver ran over to her. Kara was unconscious and they saw kryptonite in her veins. "I need to take her to the DEO." Oliver said "Let me come with you." Mia said "Mia…" Oliver said "She's my mom and you both owe me an explanation on what's happening." Mia siad

Oliver knew he wasn't going to win this argument. He sighs. "Fine." he said


	4. Earth 38 Part 2

DEO:

Mia was sitting with her father waiting for Kara to wake up.

"So I have an older brother?" Mia asked "Yeah, his name is Van-El." Oliver said "I always thought that I was the only child, what happened to him?" Mia asked "We had to give him up, the guy who was out there. His name is Lex Luthor and he works with Damien Darhk. Both of them wanted Van-El for some reason we don't know. It was too dangerous for him to be raised here so we had to give him up." Oliver explained "He was given to a close friend of ours from the past a guy named Tony Stark and his wife Pepper Potts on Earth 43."

"Wow." Mia scoffed "That;s a lot to take in. Now I know why you guys had me trained and watched all day."

"I know it's a lot, but everything we did was to protect you." Oliver said

"I know, I just wished that you'd told me sooner." Mia said

Kara lets out a groan.

"Mom!" Mia yelled.

"Mia not so loud." Oliver said

"It's okay Ollie." Kara said

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The Queen family turn to see Barry and Caitlin.

"Hi Oliver, Kara." Barry began, "We've brought donuts."

"Ooh gimmie." Kara said

"The jelly donut is yours, Kara. And the donut with the red, white and blue sprinkles is for Oliver." Barry said handing them both their donuts. "And what did you get me uncle Barry?" Mia asked "I've got you a bear claw donut." Barry said, handing it to her. "Thank you." Mia said

"Dad, I don't think Oliver likes donuts. Because I've never seen him eat one." Nora said

"I like donuts, I just don't always eat them." Oliver said

"Are you gonna eat that, then?" Nora asked, "Because I'm a little hungry."

"Here." Oliver said.

He handed the donut to Nora.

Nora gave Oliver a grateful smile before she munched on the donut.

"Other than the donuts why are you guys here?" Kara asked

"Nora wanted to visit Mia." Barry told his super friend.

"Lex found out about Van-El." Oliver said

"I know somebody who could take care of Lex, for you. But he lives on another Earth." Barry pointed out. "We can't Lex and Darhk would follow us and we need to warn Tony and Pepper they found him." Kara said "That's what I meant. On Earth-43 we can get Frank Castle a.k.a. The Punisher and the Devil of Hell's Kitchen to help us." Barry suggested.

"So how are we going to do that while keeping Lex and Damien Darhk distracted?" Oliver asked "Caitlin," Barry began, "I know you don't like to channel Killer Frost but Oliver might need your help distracting them."

"Let us help as well." Mia said "Yeah Dad. Me and Mia can help and Aunt Kara can just take it easy."

"We also need Jefferson Pierce and his daughters along with Kate on the battlefield." Barry said

"Let's do it then." Oliver said

"I'll have Felicity call John and Conner." Caitlin said

Lex's Mansion:

Lex was holding Kara's Interdimensional explorator in his hand.

"With this device we will be able to find him." Lex said

"I expect us to run into some trouble while we're there boss," Otis began,

"It's not much of a stretch to assume that each Earth has its own heroes."

"Dhark is already on the Earth and he's made a few allies from a place called HYDRA so we'll have the element of surprise we just need to be patient." Lex said

"When do we leave?" Ms. Teshmacher asked.

"We leave tonight." Lex said

"I've heard HYDRA is trying to recreate a Super Soldier Serum, I bet if we helped them with that, they might throw us an olive branch, boss." Otis remarked.

"I agree and with the child we will create our own super soldier and defeat anyone who gets in our way." Lex said

"Starting with The Man of Steel, or the Maiden of Might?" Otis asked.

"Supergirl and The Arrow won't be able to hurt their own child so it will be easy enough to destroy them." Lex said

"Wilson Fisk could kill The Arrow, easily. All he has to do is slam his head with a car door…" Otis replied.

"NO! I want to destroy them myself!" Lex yelled

"And what about Mia Queen? Who's going to destroy her? I think we could get the Red Hulk to do it." Otis replied.

"No Mia could be an asset to us as well." Lex said

"Barry Allen and his family are sticking their nose where it doesn't belong, Mr. Luthor." Eobard said, showing up out of nowhere.

"You must be the Reverse Flash I've heard about you." Lex said

"You just want to break Clark Kent and Kara Danvers, and I just want to break Barry Allen. Our interests align for now." Eobard said

"I already know how to break Kara Danvers and Clark Kent." Lex said

"Yes, but you've never dealt with my kind before, a speedster who can do this!" Eobard demonstrated by vibrating his hand to stop a guard's heart, who had his gun trained on him.

"How are you going to defeat Barry Allen when you've managed to be defeated every time you battle him and his team?" Ms Teschmacher asked

"I can transfer my speed to either Eve Teschmacher or to Otis Grieves, but it doesn't come free." Eobard remarked.

"What is the price?" Ms Teschmacher asked

"I just want my own private island, and I want to have enough money so I can retire on that island for the rest of my life," Eobard said with a smug grin.

"I can give you that." Lex said

"Transfer your speed into me." Ms. Teschmacher said

"Oh, and before I forget. I need to tell you that after you get my speed, you have to consume ten thousand calories per day, otherwise you'll pass out from speed exhaustion." Eobard said

"Sounds easy enough." Ms Teschmacher said

Eobard shot the very essence of his speed into Eve Teschmacher, and she fainted for a moment.

Eve woke up with a gasp.

"Unfortunately, I don't have a speedster suit that'll fit a woman," Eobard said

"I have plenty of suits for Ms Teschmacher." Lex said

"You've got it from here? You can figure out how to stop running when you need to, right?" Eobard asked.

"Yeah." Ms Teschmacher said

"Okay, good luck." Eobard said as he retired to his island and built a house there.

"Well then now that we are all powered up why don't we pay a visit to some old friends." Lex said

_**Queen's Mansion **_

Lex, Otis and Eve Teschmacher showed up at Oliver's mansion. Uninvited.

"Lex what the hell are you doing here?!" Oliver yelled

"Oh, he isn't here? That's too bad. Eve, why don't you show Mr. Queen your newfound abilities?" Lex taunted.

Eve super sped around Oliver and threw lightning at him.

"Oliver!" Snow yelled

"You like that, Westworld!?" Lex taunted.

"You'll regret that!" Regina yelled

She used her magic to make a fireball and threw it at Lex.

Eve sped Lex out of the way at the last second.

"Guess who gave me my newfound speed!?" Eve shouted.

"Thawne." Barry said

"And all he wanted was some retirement money and his own private island." Eve boasted

Barry and Eve began to fight each other.

"You don't deserve this power, Allen. Not when you use it to defend freaks like Kara Danvers!" Eve said smugly.

"Don't call my wife a freak!" Oliver yelled

He released an arrow at Eve but she caught it with her hand.

Eve threw that arrow towards a weakened Kara Danvers…

Emma caught the arrow at the last second she used her magic to pin Eve against the wall.

"Why do you care about Kara Danvers? She's an alien!" Eve demanded to know.

"An alien who protects the world! If you have any common sense you would leave Lex, he will betray you!" Oliver said

"You wouldn't say that if you saw the real Kara Danvers." Lex threw Red Kryptonite at Kara.

"Mom!" Mia yelled

Otis grabs Mia before she runs over to her.

Kara feels free and pissed off!

"Kara you don't want to do this." Emma said.

Emma gets her magic ready.

Kara blew heat breath towards Killer Frost…

Caitlin blocks at the last minute and is blasted away.

"Lex is right about me, deep down...I am a monster!" Kara screamed.

"Kara you are not a monster." Jefferson said "I don't want to hurt you."

While Eve was pinned down, Kara used her superspeed to grab Lex and Otis and she flew up towards the stratosphere.

"I got her!" Jefferson yelled as he flew into the sky

Lex blasts Kara with kryptonite and she begins to fall.

"It is true isn't it?" Lex asked, "You always hurt the ones you love." he taunted Kara.

Jefferson catches Kara.

Lex waited for Kara to attack everyone. As he hovered in mid-air with his lexosuit, while holding Otis.

Mia and Snow see Lex and fire archers at him.

"Eve!" Lex shouted, "It's time to go!" Lex flew into a dimensional portal about thirty yards away on the ground…

"Oh no you don't!" Mia yelled

She ran after them.

"Jennifer! Annisa follow her!" he yelled

"Got it dad!" They yelled

"Connor you go as well!" Diggle yelled

While they were distracted Eve used her superspeed to vibrate her hand through Emma's heart, stopping it in the process…

"NO!" Snow yelled

Emma was about to close her eyes as Eve was trying to bring her heart out but she couldn't.

"Why isn't your heart stopping?!" Eve yelled, "Are you a Goddess of some kind!?"

"It's called magic!" Emma yelled

A bright yellow blast emerged from her body.

Eve used her superspeed to run away but not before breaking Barry Allen's back again!

"Dad!" Nora yelled

She used her superspeed to go over to him.

"N-Nora." Barry said before he blacked out.

Caitlin ran over as well.

"Nora go after Mia. I got your dad." Caitlin said

Nora ran after Mia and the portal closed behind them.

The other heroes ran over to Barry.

"Is he going to be okay?" David asked

"K-Kara's still affected." Barry said before passing out again.

"I got her." Jefferson said

Jefferson was holding an unconscious Kara in his arms.

"Our kids have gone after Lex." Caitlin said

"Laurel, Dinah and Kate went with them as well." Oliver said

"But with no way back." Alex said

"Alex, do you still have that gun that neutralizes Red Kryptonite?" Olver asked

"Yeah but it's back at the DEO." Alex answered

"We need to bring Kara there then," Oliver said.

"I'll meet you there." Jefferson said

He flies away with Kara.

_**DEO**_

Kara wakes up in a DEO hospital bed cured of the Red Kryptonite. And she looks over and sees Barry Allen, with a neck brace on.

"Kara?" Alex asked

"W-What happened to Barry?" Kara asked, curiously.

"Eve broke his back just as they escaped through the portal." Alex explained

"Oh, God...Did I hurt anybody?" Kara asked earnestly.

"No but you almost did." Alex answered

"I'm sorry," Kara apologized.

"It wasn't your fault." Alex said

Barry groaned suddenly, "N-Nora? C-Caitlin?" he asked as he woke up confused.

Caitlin ran inside his room.

"Where's Nora?" Barry asked

"She went after Mia and the others." Caitlin said

"I'm sorry but this is the last time, you'll ever see me. The Speed-Force took on the guise of my mother and said 'It's my time to die,' " Barry apologized.

"Regina can't you heal him?" Caitlin asked

"I can only transfer his injuries to somebody else. Someone like Eobard Thawne or Hunter Zolomon." Regina suggested.

"Thawne did this make him pay!" Caitlin yelled

Regina chanted her magical spell and she showed them, Thawne slowly dying on his private island…

Barry weakly sits up in his bed.

"I feel better now, Cait." Barry smiled.

"Good because this battle is far from over." Alex said

Earth 43:

Mia, Nora, Connor, Jennifer, Anissa, Laurel, Thea and Dinah arrived at Earth 43.

"Where are we?" Mia asked

"I don't know but I think I have an idea." Laurel said

She pointed to the news.

Everyone turns around to see the news on Tony Stark threatening the Mandarin.

"Holy shit we're on the Avengers Earth!" Thea yelled

* * *

**Peter and The Stark family will be in the next chapter. **


	5. Iron Man 3

Tony had just come home with Harley and Peter. He threatened the Mandarin on T.V. and made his family a target.

Tony was investigating what happened to Happy at the Chinese Theatre and he figured it out. It was Extremis.

A woman knocks on the glass.

"Maya?" Tony asked while opening the door.

"Hi Tony." She said "We need to talk."

"Please, don't tell me that you have a 12 year old kid in the car that I had no idea about…" Tony snarked.

"He's 13." She replied back

"Really? Because I specifically remember not," Tony made the ejaculation sound.

"Tony, I'm joking. We need to talk somewhere private without your gadgets." Maya said

"I'll go. On one condition. You let me bring Pepper, Harley and Peter along because they're my family and I just threatened a terrorist." Tony pointed out.

"Yeah okay." Maya said

As they are walking Pepper throws some bags that landed next to Tony.

"Come on, Pepper. We're leaving." Tony called out.

"Do we have company? I'm hearing another voice besides you."

"It's Maya Hansen. She wants to speak to me in private and I said I would if you, Harley and Peter can come along." Tony said.

Peter was looking out the window and he saw something coming and it was fast.

"Uh dad there's something coming." Peter said

Tony saw the helicopters and yelled, "GO!"

They all ran but the missile had struck the house and everyone was blown back.

Tony put the Mark 47 on Pepper. And the falling debris was about to hit Tony on the head…

Peter sees the debris about to fall on his father as he gets up he suddenly activates his heat vision. It hits the debris but Peter was thrown back some more as it hit a rock.

"Get everyone out, Pepper!" Tony demanded.

Pepper grabs Harley and Maya but suddenly stops.

"Jarvis activate the HouseWarming Party Protocol!" Tony yelled.

"On it sir." Jarvis said

"Where's Peter?!" Pepper yelled

Tony searched for Peter and he noticed him flying towards one of the helicopters. Peter was flying!

"Peter!" Tony yelled

One of the guards in the helicopter noticed Peter and began firing at him but the bullets didn't work.

Peter made one helicopter crash into the other, by pushing it towards and...Boom!

Tony makes it out of the crash.

"Where's Peter?" Pepper asked

"Honey, Peter was flying and he pushed one helicopter into the other and they crashed, it was a giant explosion!"

"You're kidding right?!" Maya yelled "There's no way a child could have that much power."

"Well, I wasn't drunk or high, I know what I saw!" Tony yelled.

"Honey, he is of age now Kara said this would be happening." Pepper said

"Peter! Where are you!?" Tony yelled.

Peter hears his dad calling him and lands next to them.

"Mom! Dad! Did you see that?! I was flying and apparently I'm bulletproof!" Peter yelled "How is that even possible?!"

"Peter. I'll tell you later. Maya Hansen already knows too much." Tony stated

"Especially with the news coming." Pepper pointed out to another helicopter coming their way.

Tony Stark put Iron Man suits on everyone and said, "Follow me. The suits are on auto-pilot."

"I'm going to Roseville, Tennessee. I'm investigating what happened to Happy." Tony said, "Pepper, you take Harley and Peter to the Avengers Tower." He ordered.

"You're going by yourself?" Pepper asked

"Yeah, I am. You can't help, Pepper. You're not a superhero. You're not an Avenger…" Tony stated..

"Tony let me go with you." Maya said

"It's dangerous. You saw what happened." Tony pointed out.

"My boss works for the Mandarin, I can help." Maya stated

"Okay, but I insist on Pepper and my family going to the Tower. I want them to be safe."

"Even if you take them to the Tower he'll know where they are. I know a place where they can be safe." Maya said

"Okay. Where?" Tony asked.

"They can stay at my folk's safe house. It's a state away from where you're going." Maya said

"Let's do it."

Maya leads the way.

"Dad, you're really trusting her?" Harley asked

"She can lead me to the Mandrin. It's safer for you there than staying with me right now."

"I agree with Harley, I don't trust her." Pepper said

"Would you rather go to DC and stay with Steve Rogers?" Tony asked.

"I'd rather be there than with her." Pepper said

"Well, I'll fly with you to DC first. Steve moved to a different apartment, I'll show you where it is."

Tony flew to DC and led his family to Steve Rogers' new apartment.

Tony knocks on the door.

Steve opens it.

Steve saw Iron Man and Pepper, Peter and Harley in Iron Man suits.

"Well this is… unexpected." Steve said

"Didn't you see the news? I made a mistake. I challenged The Mardin and he just blew up my house with helicopters." Tony said

"I saw that Tony. What were you thinking?!" Steve said

"I was hoping of luring The Mardin out of hiding because the U.S. government has done a bang-up job of that, so far." Tony explained himself.

"Well now he has and you put your family in danger!" Steve argued

"Look, I need you to hide my family while I search for the Mardin. Maya Hansen's boss works for him and she said they wouldn't be safe at the Avengers Tower." Tony pointed out.

"Yeah they can stay here." Steve said

"Thank you." Tony said before ushering his family inside and walking away with Maya.

"Do you want me to come with you Tony?" Steve asked in concern.

"I need you to stay here and protect my family, please. But you wouldn't happen to know where Natasha or Clint are, would you?" Tony asked.

"They're on a mission from SHIELD that's all I know." Steve answered

"I haven't seen Banner in a while…Maybe he could help." Tony said.

"Banner is isolating himself, not even Fury knows where he is." Steve said

Tony nodded, and said, "I'll see if Rhodey's not busy." before he walked away.

"Are you sure you don't want me to tag along?" Steve asked

"Okay, you've convinced me. Let's go." Tony said before walking off again.

Steve turns to Pepper. "If things get hairy agent Sharon Carter is right next door." He said

Tony gave Steve an Iron Man suit to wear so they could fly to Roseville, Tennessee.

_**Roseville, Tennessee**_

Tony was flying in his suit when Jarvis said "Sir you have 5% power left on the Mark 47."

Tony landed softly on the ground and called for another suit from the HouseWarming Party Protocol. It was Veronica.

"Alright Jarvis where do I go?" Tony asked

"Sir there's a bar in town, called "The Hole in the Wall,`` where Mrs. Chad Davis is holding a file of her son's. She's expecting an agent of the Mandarin to show up…"

"Okay." Tony said "First things first I need to charge up the suit so it's at full power."

"Wow," Steve said, "They still have a RadioShack in town." As he got out of the suit, "Damn it's cold!"

"Jarvis is there anywhere we can settle down?" Tony asked

"I think I-I need to sleep, now sir." Jarvis stated.

"Great." Tony said annoyed "That's just great."

Tony picked up Mark 47 and dragged it through the snow towards town…

"It's really coming down." Steve complained

"I have some money to find us a hotel room, but we need to charge up the suits." Tony said

Tony steals a poncho with a wooden Indian and offers it to Cap.

"We're going to need a little more than this, Tony." Steve said

Tony walked around looking for a store, and noticed a Wal-Mart.

"Stay here I'll go in." Tony said

Eventually Tony came back with some winter clothes for Cap, Maya and himself. He also brought some giant pretzels.

A person walks up to them.

"What are you three doing here without winter clothes? You'll catch a cold." he said.

"Trying to get home." Maya quickly answered

"Do you have a ride to get there?" he asked.

"No we don't." Steve answered

"Well, why don't you three go into the public restroom and change into your winter clothes and I'll give you a ride to wherever you need to go." he said.

"Uh guys I think there's something wrong here." Tony said

The cop couldn't regulate and he was about to explode…

"Run!" Tony yelled

Tony, Steve and Maya ran inside the Wal-Mart and the cop exploded outside in the parking lot.

"What the hell was that?!" Steve yelled

"That was Extremis." Tony said, "The guy blew up like an atom bomb."

"So what do we do now?" Steve asked

"Get changed, we need to go to that bar like Jarvis said."

"I'll go in, she'll be expecting me." Maya said

Steve and Tony waited outside for Maya.

_**Washington - Steve's Apartment**_

"Someone's coming." Peter said

"How do you know?" Harley asked

"I can hear it," Peter replied, "Just like I can hear your heart beating right now."

"What do we do?" Harley asked

Pepper pulls out a gun. "We fight." She answered

Aldrich Killian popped in the apartment, "Hello, Pepper."

"Killian?" Pepper said

"We don't you three come with me? There's nowhere you can hide from me, I have eyes and ears everywhere." Killian stated.

"Peter get your brother out of here I'll hold him off." Pepper said

"Yeah, that's right. Go Peter. I don't want you. I just want your mother." Killian threatened.

"You can go to hell." Peter said "I'm not leaving."

Peter activates his heat vision and it goes through Killian's chest but he doesn't go down.

Killian suddenly threw a Kryptonite ring at Peter and said, "Fine, I'll bring all three of you."

"How did you know about him?" Pepper asked

"Don't bother protecting him, Pepper. I know he's not really your son…"

"What do you know?" Pepper asked

Killian grabs Pepper by her throat and has her up against the wall.

Sharon Carter enters the room with a gun in her hand.

"Let them go!" She yelled

An unknown assailant was behind her and he knocked her out.

"Now that there are no more interruptions let's get going shall we?" he said

_**Roseville, Tennessee**_

Tony and Steve were waiting for Maya Hansen…

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Steve asked Tony

"No, but it's not like the cops around here are going to let me strike a woman." Tony said

Suddenly a cop car shows up at the bar.

"What are you two doing? You can't be loitering around here, either go into the bar and get your drinks or go home!" She said threateningly.

"Okay okay." Steve said

Steve walks into the bar but Tony doesn't move.

"I'm the designated driver. I can't drink if I"m gonna drive him home." Tony said.

"You still can't be loitering Tony." Steve said

Tony walked into the bar and sat there and ordered a soda.

Two cops came in and sat at a table.

"Great, there's more." Steve said

Tony scanned the room for Maya Hansen but she was gone!

"Tony we need to get out of here." Steve said

"Shield your eyes." Tony said before throwing a flash grenade.

Tony and Steve run to the back of the kitchen while everyone else runs for their lives.

Steve and Tony run to an abandoned Family Video Store and find a car still in the parking lot.

Tony gets in, and it's open. He pulls the sun visor and keys fall down. He puts the key into the ignition and it starts! It has a full-tank of gas!

"Drive Tony! They're coming!" Steve yelled

Tony drives to the safehouse Maya Hansen told him about. The next state over.

They get out of the car and walk inside.

Maya Hansen was there, along with Aldrich Killian, Pepper, Peter and Harley.

"What the hell." Tony said, "You're working for Aldrich Killian?!"

"I tried to tell you Tony." Maya said

"Yeah, and the Mandarin blew up my house." Tony replied.

"I'm surprised you recognized me Stark." Killian said

"You're not still pissed off about the Switzerland thing, are you?" Tony asked.

"What do you think?" Killian snapped

"I'll admit that what I did to you was terrible but I'm a changed man now, I work with Captain America, for Christ's sake!" Tony exclaimed.

"I don't really care Tony. You humiliated me and now that I have you and your family you're going to help me with Extremis." Killian said

"Why don't you ask Steve Rogers for help? He's the original Super Soldier." Tony replied.

"Right like I'm going to help a madman use Extremis to take over the world." Steve sarcastically said

"How about this, you let Steve and my family go and I'll help you." Tony said.

"Sorry I can't do that. See it's not really up to me it's up to him." Killian said

Another man walks right beside Killian.

"Oh cut the crap, Killian. I know you're ruling from behind the scenes. That man is just a figurehead. Because the moment, you hand them a face, you hand them a target." Tony replied.

"I believe you already know who I am Mr. Stark." The figure said

"Yeah, you're Trevor Slattery. I've seen you on stage during the play of Hamilton." Tony snarked.

"Actually my name is Lex Luthor. I'm from another universe." Lex introduced

"Is that why you came here? You want my adopted son?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I do, I thought Kara Danvers and Oliver Queen told you about me." Lex said

"Well, the picture they showed me. You didn't have facial hair. So it must have been an old picture." Tony replied.

"I'm trying to get rid of aliens, especially Kryptonians. Their son is exactly what I need to get rid of them."

"If you're trying to get rid of aliens, you missed the big alien invasion in New York, last year." Tony said.

"Don't really care now that I have him you can say your goodbyes cause we're leaving." Lex said

Suddenly an arrow hit Killian in the head.

Killian didn't die but he's beginning to explode…

"We gotta get out of here!" Tony yelled

Everybody ran away but Killian and the safehouse exploded.

"Who or what was that?" Pepper asked

"I don't know but Killian's dead." Tony said

"You still got me." Lex said

Lex pressed a button on his watch and was in his Kryptonian suit.

Tony suited up in the HulkBuster suit called Veronica.

"That's really cool." Harley said

"My suit's bigger than yours, Lex." Tony taunted.

"But mine has more power than yours." Lex said

He fires a powerful blast at Tony.

Steve Rogers threw his shield at Lex Luthor.

"Steve I need you to get my family out of here!" Tony ordered

Steve nodded and said, "Everybody get in the car."

"Wait! Where's Peter?!" Pepper asked

"Peter!" Steve called out.

"Should we be worried about that?" Harley asked

They see tons of Extremis soldiers coming towards them.

Peter used his heat vision on the Extremis soldiers.

"Well this is new." Steve said

All of the Extremis soldiers exploded.

"Everyone come on!" Steve yelled

They all start to run when Lex stood in front of them.

An EMP arrow struck Lex's suit. From out of nowhere!

They all turn to see a girl holding a bow and arrow.

A scream was let out and it also strikes Lex's suit.

Then they saw a Flash of light and Lex Luthor was gone!

"Who are you guys?" Steve asked

"How about we get out of here first then we tell you." A woman in a red batsuit said

Before Steve and Tony could say anything, a quinjet showed up and Natasha and Clint came out of it.

"Weren't you guys on a mission?" Tony asked

"We just finished it and we were flying back to the Avengers tower when we noticed the smoke and the fire, from the sky." Natasha replied.

"We could use a ride." Steve said

"What about your friends?" Natasha motioned to everybody standing around who wasn't an Avenger...

"Yeah they can come." Tony said

Everybody got into the Quinjet and they flew to the Avengers Tower. Everybody but Maya Hansen. They left her there!

_**New York - Avengers Tower**_

"You guys wouldn't believe who was the Mandarin." Tony told Natasha and Clint.

"The Mandarin was Aldrich Killian." Natasha guessed

"We knew that." Clint said

"If you knew that then why didn't you do anything about the Mandarin bombings!?" Tony asked, shocked.

"Well technically we weren't the cause of it. So we had to let you fix the mistake that you made." Clint said

"I didn't make a mistake when the Mandarin bombed the Chinese Theatre, that was all Happy." Tony said.

"But you're the reason for that mistake Tony." Pepper said

"I tried to talk him down but he wouldn't listen." Tony said.

"I'm still wondering how'd he found us in the first place." Peter said

"That was Maya Hansen's doing. I had the cops put out an APB on her. Her face is going to be all over the news." Tony said

"I told you not to trust her." Pepper said

"Well, if you would've beaten the crap out of her, I wouldn't have stopped you." Tony said

"Just one question: who are they?" Steve pointed

"I'm Kate Kane aka Batwoman." Batwoman said

"Mia Danvers-Queen aka Black Star." Mia said

"I'm Nora Allen-Snow aka XS." Nora said

"Dinah Drake aka Black Canary." Dinah said

"Laurel Lance aka Black Siren." Laurel said

"Thea Queen aka Speedy." Thea said

"Jennifer Pierce aka Lightning." Jennifer said

"Anissa Pierce aka Thunder." Anissa said

Before the Avengers could say anything else, Thor walked in with twelve dozen pizzas. "Party time!" Thor said.

"That is a lot of pizza." Pepper said

"Anybody want some pizza?" Thor asked.

"Me!" Nora yelled

She used her super speed and grabbed a box.


	6. Meeting The Guardians Of The Galaxy

Barry, Caitlin, Kara, Jefferson, and Oliver follow Gamora to the Milano.

"Who are these people, Gamora?" Quill asked.

"My name is Kara Danvers. I'm also known as Supergirl. We need your help in getting back to Earth." Kara said

"Supergirl? I thought girls were teenagers and what makes you so 'Super' ?" Quill asked.

Kara flies up into the air and uses her heat vision to make the symbol on her suit.

Quill blow out the fire with his fire extinguisher.

"How about this? You help us, we help you." Quill proposed.

"Help you with what?" Oliver asked

"You see this?" Quill asked holding up a metallic egg that housed an infinity stone. "We need to find a safeplace for this. It has an Infinity Stone in it, and a person named Thanos wants it."

"We can take it back to our Earth so this Thanos person won't find it but we can't do that with our breach being messed up." Barry said as he held up his device.

"Rocket? Can you fix it?" Quill asked.

"Sure. How much?" Rocket asked

"You're a Raccoon," Jefferson said stupidly.

"Yeah got a problem with that?!" Rocket yelled

"No, but my mother used to cook raccoons for dinner and eat them." Jefferson pointed out.

"Jefferson we are trying to get these people to help us." Caitlin said

"Well, the Raccoon's a con-artist. He wants money but something tells me the American dollar is useless on this planet." Jefferson replied.

"I prefer units." Rocket said

"We're not from Xander though, we're from Earth in another universe, we don't have units. But I do have this," Jefferson said while pulling out a handgun with bullets, and handing the butt of the gun towards him. With the barrel of the gun facing towards Jefferson.

"What's this supposed to do?" Rocket asked

"An Earthly Gun, you shoot people and things with it." Jefferson replied.

"Already got one gun." Rocket said

"Look I'm a billionaire on my Earth fix this and I can get you guys whatever you want." Oliver said

"Do you have any food on you?" Rocket asked, "I am a little hungry and Quill can't cook worth a damn." Rocket smirked.

"Hold on a sec." Barry said

Barry uses his superspeed and brings back a ton of food on the Milano.

"Thanks," Rocket replied, "I'll fix it for you. But it's gonna take time. If you want the process to go faster, I'm gonna need an assistant."

"I can help." Caitlin said

Rocket and Caitlin fixed the Interdimensional Extrapolator and it was working in no time!

"Great, now we use it to send the stone to our Earth." Barry said

"Barry, you go back and use your speed to send it to Gotham, give it to Luke Fox." Oliver replied.

"Okay." Barry said

"So now can you help us?" Kara asked

"If we leave now while your friend is dropping the stone off, how is he supposed to get to Earth?" Quill asked.

"He uses the Breach." Caitlin said

"Well it's going to be a while till we hit Earth we might as well try and do a little bit of good." Gamora said

"What did you have in mind?" Kara asked.

"I don't know we usually just go around the galaxy and trouble usually finds us." Quill said

"And it's mostly Rocket's fault." Drax said

"Personally, I'm not looking forward to going back to Earth," Quill replied.

"Why?" Kara asked

"My mother died in 1988 on Earth, she had cancer. It was terminal." Quill replied, not meeting anybody's gaze.

"I'm so sorry." Kara said

"It's okay, but what would you know about pain and loss?" Quill muttered quietly.

"I lost my parents when I was 12 years old. My planet was dying and they sent me to Earth just before it exploded." Kara explained

"I'm sorry." Quill said.

"I thought you guys were from Earth?" Gamora asked

"I am, and so is Barry, Oliver and Jefferson but not Kara." Caitlin replied.

"I'm from a planet called Krypton." Kara said

"But you look human," Gamora pointed out.

"I was raised as a human but I get my powers from the Earth's sun."

Rocket messed with the navigational computer and it showed the planet of Krypton, it was still alive!

"Krypton's alive in this universe?!" Kara asked

"It's out of the way," Quill replied, "It's in the opposite direction of Earth!" he pointed out.

"As much as I want to see my planet our kids are on Earth and we need to find them." Kara said

Then the impossible thing happened, The Navigational Computer showed a Meteorite the size of Texas, hitting the planet of Krypton before two space pods were jettisoned from the planet!

"What just happened?" Oliver asked confused

"Krypton died again, I guess." Rocket pointed, "There were two survivors and they're on their way to Earth!"

"One of them could be Darhk." Oliver said, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Kara."

"It's okay Oliver." Kara said "We just better find them before Lex and Dhark do." Kara said

"If I push this button and we don't stop for fuel, we'll be on Earth in five minutes, but then I'll be stranded there with my team." Quill suggested.

Suddenly they were pulled into space by a tiny guy standing on a planet.

"What the hell just happened?" Jefferson asked

Meanwhile...

Barry returned the stone to his planet Earth and he took a breach to the planet his daughter was on and he ended up in a field. And then a space pod hit the Earth nearby and Barry ran towards it at superspeed. And it was Damien Darhk.

"Hello Flash." Dhark said

"What just happened?" Flash asked, confused.

"Well I just destroyed this Earth's Krypton and now I'm off to find Kara and Oliver's son and you're going to help me find him." Dhark said'

"Why? Because you're holding an Infinity Stone?" Barry asked.

"I do have an Infinity Stone and I'm going to give it Thanos real soon but I know you took the stone to our Earth." Dhark said

He uses his magic to pin Barry.

"You don't know exactly where it is, though." Barry replied, "You'll never find it." he taunted.

"Which is why I have you." Dhark said he reaches behind his back and pulls out his metahuman handcuffs.

"What do you want, Dhark? What's your endgame?" Barry asked.

"While I was out in space I have managed to make an alliance with Thanos and The Hand while Lex made an alliance with Hydra once we're going to use the stones to take over the world along with using Supergirl and Arrow's son as the next winter soldier." Dhark explained "You and your friends have found the Guardians of The Galaxy but they won't be able to stop what's coming to Earth."

"I don't know if you recruited Thawne or not, but he's dead. Gone." Barry replied.

"I know and I don't need him." Dhark said

"So, are you going to do what Zoom tried to do? Destroy the multiverse with the Magnatar?" Barry asked.

"Thanos and I are going to use the stones to end the Earth's population and with Hydra's help we will take over the multiverse as well." Dhark said "Get moving."

Barry reluctantly got moving. But little did Dhark know that Barry was sending an encrypted message to Caitlin's phone by typing some random letters as he kept Dhark distracted by talking this whole time!

_**Ego's Planet**_

The Guardians and heroes from Earth 1 step out of the ship.

"Peter Quill at long last I have finally found you." Ego said

"Do I know you?" Quill asked, confused.

"I'm your dad, Peter." Ego said

"Where were you!?" Peter Quill asked," My mother died in 1988."

"I hired Yondu to bring you to me years ago but instead that bastard kept you." Ego explained

"Dad, these are my friends. Gamora, Dax, Rocket, and Groot. The rest of them are acquaintances, one of them isn't here right now. But the man could run faster than the speed of light." Quill said.

"It's nice to meet you all. This is Mantis." Ego said, pointing to her.

Before they could say anything further, Caitlin's phone made a chime, it was a text message.

"Guys it's Barry, Dhark has him." Caitlin said

"Who's Dhark?" Ego asked.

"A dark magician who plans to take over earth he's also working with Lex Luthor." Oliver said

"Oh, now I remember him. This dark magician wanted me to join his crew but I turned him down." Ego replied.

"Maybe you can help us, we need to get to Earth." Kara said

"I can teleport one of you, directly to Earth. Only one of you at a time. It's going to take awhile to get everybody there." Ego replied.

"Kara you should go." Oliver said

Kara nodded.

"Now, where do you want me to teleport you? New York?" Ego asked.

"Did Barry reveal his location so maybe I can rescue him?"

"He said it was the plains of North Dakota but Dhark is having him move to an unspecified location." Caitlin replied.

"Luckily Barry has a tracker in his suit. I'll use it to find him." Kara said

"Use my phone to track him. It's connected to his suit." Caitline replied as she handed Kara her phone.

"Ego can you teleport me?"

Ego nodded and teleported Kara to Barry's exact location.

Kara arrives at North Dakota and begins searching for Barry.

Kara eventually finds Barry in a secret Hydra workstation. It was in Michigan.

"I can't take them on my own, I'm going to need help." Kara muttered

Kara flew to New York and found the Avengers Tower. She landed on the balcony of it.

She walks inside and sees Tony and The Avengers sitting on the couch.

"Tony, I need your help. I need The Avengers." Kara said.

"What no hello?" Tony asked

"Sorry but Barry was captured by Damien Dhark and he's at a secret Hydra workstation in Michigan, and I need to save him. But I can't do it alone." Kara replied.

"Okay we'll help." Tony said

"Tony who is she?" Natasha asked

"I'm Kara Danvers. I'm a superhero like Tony but I'm from another universe."

"The multiverse theory is real?" Banner asked

"Yes. And a bunch of criminals from my planet. Came here because they want to conquer this world." Kara replied.

"She's also Peter's mother." Tony added

"What!?" Peter asked in shock, "Y-you're my mother?!"

Everyone turns to see Peter coming out of the elevator.


	7. Rescuing Barry

"What do you mean she's my mother?!" Peter asked

Rather than talking, Kara showed Peter that she can fly when she hovered high into the air and burned a House of El, symbol into Tony Stark's carpet.

"So you have the same powers as me?" Peter asked

Kara said, "You're half human and half Kryptonian."

"Kryptonian?" Peter asked, "So what, I'm an alien?"

Kara opened a holocron of Alura Zor-El, and she asked, "Yes Kara?"

"Mother, this is your grandson Van-El." Kara stated.

Alura turns around and sees Peter.

"Kara, he looks so much like you."

"You're my grandmother?" Peter asked.

"My name is Alura."

"Can you tell me about the planet my mother was born on?" Peter asked.

"I think it'll be better if you guys met in person but right now my friend needs our help." Kara said

She kneels down to Peter and moves his hair behind his ear. "I'm so glad we finally got to meet."

Peter smiled.

"Oliver and the others are somewhere in space so it's just going to be us." Kara said

Nora walked into the room, and said, "Hi Kara. When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Where's Mia?"

"She's working out in the training room." Nora answered.

"Will you let her know I was here. We have to go rescue your dad."

"Do you want me to come with you, Mom?" Mia asked, showing up out of nowhere.

"No I need you guys to be here safe and just in case this is a trap." Kara said

"Tell my Dad, that I'm glad he's alright and that I love him, okay?" Nora replied.

Kara nods.

"Let's get going." Steve said

Kara and the Avengers went to go rescue Barry.

_**Hydra Base**_

Barry screams as he's being tortured for the hundredth time.

"I'll-I'll die before I tell you anything." Barry panted, after they were done torturing him.

Darhk begins to walk around him.

"Always so heroic." Darhk said "This amazes me. I've already taken away your powers, you're human how are you still alive?"

"I-I don't know. But surely you don't expect to win do you? The Avengers and the other heroes will stop you." Barry replied.

"Maybe he needs a little more motivation." Lex said to Darhk.

"I've looked inside his mind." Emma stated, "His wife is safe with the others and Ego, The Living Planet."

"But his daughter is here." Lex pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. I know where he has hidden the power stone. It's in Gotham City on Earth-38." Emma smiled.

"Go retrieve it and kill anyone who stands in your way." Dhark ordered

Emma Frost nodded, and Kara saw her jump into a breach to Earth-38.

"They know where the stone is." Kara said, "And they sent a telepath to retrieve it."

"Do you think J'onn will make it if you tell him?" Tony asked

"Yeah, but be careful. Darhk has magical abilities." Kara said before jumping in a breach with Kate.

"Thor, Hulk we're going to need a distraction." Steve said

"HULK SMASH!" Hulk yelled before charging into battle as a distraction.

Darhk hears a crash.

"They're here." Dhark said

"We need the big guns to take out Thor and Hulk." Lex suggested.

"Send out the twins." Darhk said

Wanda Maximoff and Pietro Maximoff went into battle against Thor and Hulk.

"Stay here Lex and watch over him." Darhk ordered "I'm going to join in on the fun."

Lex activated his Lexo suit and just stood there, when he noticed Dhark's questioning gaze, he replied, "In case, Iron Man catches me by surprise."

"Well you seem to got yourself sorted out." Dhark said

"Watch out for Thor's Hammer. It has a magical spell on it. Only one who is worthy can pick it up." Lex Luthor warned.

"I have magic." Darhk said "I can handle him."

Darhk walks out.

Thor threw his hammer towards Darhk.

Darhk catches the hammer and holds it up like it was nothing!

Thor was surprised when Darhk threw it back at him.

Thor catches it and holds the hammer up into the air, and lightning comes down on Damien Darhk.

Hulk runs towards him but Darhk uses his powers to throw him at Thor.

"How are you able to stop Mjonior?" Thor demanded to know.

"I am of this world Asguardian." Darhk said

"I am the rightful heir to the King of Asgard. Not you, whatever your name is!" Thor snarled.

"My name is Damien Darhk and you can tell Kara Danvers that I am coming for her son!"

"Who? The boy who took down The Mandarin's attack helicopters?" Thor asked, confused.

"Yes." Darhk said

"So, Earth has Wizards now." Thor pointed out, gesturing to Darhk's magical spells.

Darhk rolls his eyes.

"How about we skip the chatter and find Barry." Tony suggested as he crashed through the building.

"I'll hold Darhk off, Stark. You find him." Thor replied as he readied himself for a fight.

"Tony nods and flies past them.

"It took me a while to find somebody who is on my level." Thor commented as he summoned more lightning from the air.

Suddenly Thor was shot out of the sky by a red blast.

"W-What the hell?!" Thor said as he looked to where the red blast came from.

The woman hides so she wouldn't be seen.

"I know you're hiding," Thor said as he threw his hammer towards her hiding place.

A blue speedster moves the woman out of the way.

"Natasha," Thor said through the comms, "Speedsters can't handle the cold. That's what Kara told me. Find a way to put him on ice."

"On it." Clint said

Clint Barton shot an ice arrow towards the blue-colored speedster.

"Pietro!" The woman yelled

She grabbed him and flew away.

"Thanks Barton." Thor replied.

"No problem." Clint said

Thor sicced the Hulk on Damien Darhk.

Tony goes to look for Barry.

"Jarvis can you give me a scan?"

"Of course, sir." Jarvis replied, "He's on the floor above you. Room A23. Lex Luthor is guarding him."

"It would be Lex." Tony muttered, "Round 2, I guess."

Tony flies through the roof above him.

Stark unleashes an ion blast at Lex Luthor.

"I see you made improvements, I could use someone like you at L-Corp."

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, now Lex. Damien Darhk is trying to fight off a green rage monster, and whomever was helping him, left." Tony pointed out.

"Tony do you need help?" Steve asked

"Have Romanoff get Barry Allen to safety, and let's see how well you fare against two Avengers, Lex." Tony said

"Oh my suit can handle anything." Lex said

"I don't think you understand, Lex. There's no way you come out on top. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you damn well can be sure that we'll avenge it." Tony threatened.

"Ugh, you sound like Kara." Lex groaned

Steve threw his shield at Lex and it jammed itself into Lex's power supply on his suit.

Lex stumbles as his power begins to go down.

Tony knocks Lex out with an Ion Blast.

_**Meanwhile in Gotham**_

Emma Frost was making her way to Wayne Enterprises. When she was stopped by a woman in a red bat suit.

"Who the hell are you?"

Emma Frost tried to enter Kate Kane's mind…And use her mind-control.

"Sorry but that's not going to work." Kate said

"Why not? You're just an ordinary human. I'm a mutant. I have powers that you couldn't fathom." Emma Frost stated.

"You can't do it because of me." J'onn said as he landed next to her.

"They will get the stones and one of them will snap their fingers, it's evitable. Why, fight it?" Emma asked.

"Because we're the only ones who stop people like you from destroying our world." Kate said

"And you're not welcome here!" Kara yelled

Before J'onn could do anything, Emma entered Kara's mind and showed Kara all of her worst memories rolled into one. Oh, the emotional pain!

Kate catches Kara as she falls.

"Kara." Kate said

"Do you see what I can do!? I can hurt you with emotional pain!" Emma yelled.

J'onn entered Emma Frost's mind and did the same thing to her that she did to Kara Danvers.

"You go through so much pain, why are you doing this?" He asked

"Because humanity in my world doesn't accept people like us. Humanity hates and fears you and you're wasting your time trying to protect them? You know Magneto's right. A war is coming. Are you sure you're on the right side?!" Emma yelled.

"People on my Earth didn't accept me either but now they do. I know that you're making a mistake working with Damien Darhk and Lex Luthor. They will betray you when you are of no use to them." J'onn said

"You want people to accept you but you can't even accept yourself. You masquerade as Hank Henshaw, when you are The Martian Manhunter." Emma pointed out.

"But this is a new world and they've accepted me for who I am." J'onn said

"I've done too many bad things, how are people supposed to accept me when all they see is the bad that I've done?" Emma asked.

"The same thing happened to Laurel but now she's good and I know you can be too."

Emma Frost entered Kara Danvers mind again and healed it up.

Kara gasped as she was woken up.

"I'm sorry," Emma said, not meeting Kara's gaze.

"How did you-" Kara trailed off

"I can heal somebody's mind, as well as hurting it." Emma said with a guilty look.

"So is she good now?" Kara asked

Emma nodded.

"Cool another person with cold powers, maybe you can teach Caitlin how to use hers."

"I-I know it was not an excuse but humanity has hated me ever since I was a teenage girl. That's when my powers first started to manifest themselves." Emma stated

"That's what happened to Caitlin's for a little while but enough of that we need to get back to the Avengers.

Emma Frost opened the portal to Earth-43.


	8. Captain America Winter Soldier Part 1

Steve Rogers was jogging at dawn in Washington DC. He ran past

a black jogger and said, "On your left!"

The guy kept running as Steve was ahead of him.

Steve comes up beside him again and says, "On your left."

"On my left. Got it." Sam said.

Steve comes up behind Sam and says, "On your left."

Sam kept running and Steve was running another lap, slowly approaching Sam, "Don't you say it!" Sam said.

"On your left."

"COME ON!" Sam yelled.

Sam out of breath stops running and sits down Steve follows him.

"Need a medic?" Steve asked

"I need a new set of lungs," Sam panted, "Dude, you just ran like 13 miles in 30 minutes."

"Guess I got a late start." Steve said

"Really? You should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap. Did you take it? I assumed you just took it." Sam quipped.

"What unit are you with?" Steve asked

"58th Pararescue. But now, I'm working down at the VA. Sam Wilson." he said.

"Steve Rogers." he said as he helped Sam up.

"I kinda put that together. Must have freaked you out. Coming home after the whole defrosting thing." Sam guessed.

Steve sighs "It takes some getting used to. It was good to meet you, Sam."

"It's your bed, right?" Sam asked.

"What's that?" Steve asked in return.

"It's your bed, it's too soft. I went to war and I used rocks for pillows like a caveman. And now, I'm home. Lying on a bed is like-" Sam was cut off.

"Lying on a marshmallow. Feel like I'm gonna sink right down to the floor." Steve finished "How long?"

"Two tours." Sam answered, "You must miss the good old days, huh?"

"Well, things aren't so bad." Steve answered, "Food's a lot better. We used to boil everything. No polio is good. Internet, so helpful. Been reading that a lot, trying to catch up."

"Marvin Gaye, 1972, _Trouble Man_ soundtrack. Everything you missed jammed into one album." Sam said

Steve pulled out his little brown book and wrote it down, "I'll put it on the list."

Then Steve's cell phone started ringing.

"All right, Sam, duty calls. Thanks for the run. If that's what you want to call running." Steve said

"Oh, that's how it is?" Sam asked.

"Oh, that's how it is." Steve laughs

"Anytime you want to make me look awesome and stop by the girl at the front desk, you let me know." Sam said

"I'll keep that in mind." Steve said

Suddenly a car pulled up, and the passenger side window rolled down to reveal Natasha Romanoff, "Hey fellas. Anybody know where the Simsothian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil." she snarked.

"That's hilarious." Steve said as he walked towards the car.

"How you doing?" Sam asked Natasha.

"Hey." Natasha said

"Can't run everywhere." Steve said

"No, you can't." Sam agreed.

_**Leimarian Star**_

"Target is a mobile satellite launch platform, the _Leimarian Star_. they were sending up their last payload when pritates took them, 93 minutes ago."

"Any demands?" Laurel asked

"A billion and a half." Rumlow answered.

"Why so steep?" Steve asked.

"Because it's SHIELD's." Rumlow answered

"So, they're not off-course. They're trespassing." Steve told Natasha.

"I'm sure they have a good reason." Natasha said

"I'm getting a little tired of being Fury's janitor." Steve said

"Relax, it's not that complicated." Natasha replied

"How many pirates?" Anissa asked

"25. Top mercs led by this guy." Rumlow pulls up a screen. "George Batros Ex-DGSE, Action Division. He's at the top of Interpol's Red Notice."

"How many hostages?" Steve asked.

"Mostly techs. One officer. Jasper Sitwell. They're in the galley."

"What's Sitwell doing on a launch? Alright Anissa and I will sweep the deck and find Batroc. Nat and Mia, you kill the engines and wait for instructions. Rumlow and Laurel, you sweep aft, find the hostages, and get them to the life-pods, get them out."

"Alright team, you heard the Cap, let's move out." Rumlow stated.

"Secure channel seven?" Steve asked.

"Seven's secure." Natasha said, "Did you do anything fun Saturday night?"

"I took Sharon Carter to see a movie, to make-up for putting her in harm's way. During the Mandarin situation. She wanted to see Aladdin for some reason." Steve replied.

"What about you Anissa?" Natasha asked

"Well my girlfriend is back home on my Earth so didn't really have any plans." Anissa said

"And you, Laurel?" Natasha asked.

"To be honest, I'm still stuck on Oliver Queen, but I obviously missed the boat on that one."

"Isn't Oliver married to Kara?" Steve asked

"That's what I meant by missing the boat." Laurel replied.

"If you asked Rumlow out on a date he'll probably say "yes."

"That's why I don't ask." Lauren told her.

"Too shy, or too scared?" Natasha asked her

"Too busy!" Laurel replied while jumping out of the plane with no parachute.

"Was she wearing a parachute?" An Agent asked

"No. No she wasn't." Rumlow replied.

Laurel lands in the water and climbs the anchor of the boat.

She grabs a guy and puts him in a chokehold knocking him out.

Laurel sneaks up and knocks out of the pirates one by one. And eventually, she gets a little

cocky and comes face-to-face with a pirate pointing a gun at her at point-blank range.

Suddenly an arrow goes through the guy's chest. Laurel looks up to see Mia holding her bow and arrow landing on the boat.

"I owe you one." Laurel replied.

Mia nods.

"You know, Bruce Banner is single, Laurel." Natasha suggested as she landed with her parachute as well.

"How about we secure the engine room then find me a date." Laurel said

"I'm mutli-tasking!" Natasha said

Jennifer climbs up the walls and shoots a device on the wall so they could hear.

"Natasha, Laurel. What's your status?" Steve asked

"Hang on!" Laurel yelled

Laurel grabs a guy and flips him over. Natasha grabs a guy's arm twisting it and does a sweep on his legs making him fall.

"Cover your ears." Laurel said to Natasha

Laurel lets out a scream as two more bad guys run into the room.

"So that's why they call you Black Siren." Natasha said

A bad guy was about to get up and point his gun at both of them, when…

An arrow suddenly goes through him.

"You guys should really watch yourselves." Mia said as she walked towards them.

Laurel, Mia and Natasha go to the engine room, and they notice a man about a radio transmission, and he turns around and sees the three of them. And he's like, "Wow. And I thought American women were ugly."

Mia knocks the guy out.

"Engine room secure." Mia said in the radio transmission to Steve.

Everyone was waiting for Cap's signal to shoot.

"On my mark, 3...2...1." Steve gave the signal.

Everyone shoots and Dinah lets out a scream knocking everyone out.

Then Steve throws his shield towards the Captain's deck, knocking out a man and narrowly missing Batros.

Anissa and Steve jump in. Batroc kicks Anissa and runs away. Steve grabs his shield and he and Anissa chase after him.

"Hostages en route to extraction." Dinah said

"Romanoff missed the rendezvous point, Cap. Hostiles are still in play." Rumlow said

"Laurel and I are coming." Mia said

"Look out!" Anissa said

Steve turns around and sees Batroc give a kick. Steve protects himself by bringing his shield up. Steve blocks Batroc kicks a couple of times before Batroc speaks in French, "I thought you were more than a shield."

Steve puts his shield behind him and takes off his mask. "Let's see." he said in French

Batroc and Steve get into a epic brawl of punching and kicking which ends with Rogers tackling Batroc through a door...

"Well this is awkward." Natasha said

"What are you doing?" Steve asked, confused.

"Backing up the hard-drive. It's a good habit to get into." Natasha answered

"Rumlow and Dinah needed your help. What the hell are you doing here?" Anissa asked

"She's saving Shield intel." Rogers pointed out.

"Whatever I can get my hands on." Natasha said

"Our mission was to rescue hostages." Steve pointed out

"No, that's your mission, and you've done it beautifully. Plus, Mia and Laurel are on their way there." Natasha said

"You've jeopardized this entire operation." Steve said

"I think that's overstating things." Natasha said

They turn to see Batroc throwing a grenade.

"Hold on." Anissa said

She lets out a breath as the grenade goes off and gets blasted through some computers.

"Okay, that one's on me," Natasha replied

"You damn right!" Steve said, angrily.

Anissa lets out a painful groan. She could barely get up.

Steve picks up Anissa and carries her to the extraction point, not waiting for Romanoff.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jennifer asked worried

"She needs a doctor." Steve said, concerned as well.

Jennifer turns to Natasha. "If anything happens to my sister I promise you, you won't like what's going to happen." Jennifer said and she walks away.

_**Washington DC**_

Jennifer and Steve walk into Nick Fury's office.

"You just can't stop yourself from lying, can you?" Steve asked

"I didn't lie. Agent Romanoff had a different mission than yours." Nick replied.

"I sent the greatest soldier in American history to make sure that didn't happen." Nick said, coldly to Rogers.

"Well thanks to Natasha my sister got hurt!" Jennifer yelled, angry

"I'm sorry your sister got hurt. I have no excuse. Other than that, I answered to the World Security Council, and they wanted me to send Romanoff to salvage that data." Fury replied.

"Soldiers trust each other, that's what makes it an army.. Not a bunch of people running around shooting guns." Rogers pointed out.

"It's called compartmentalization, nobody spills the secrets because nobody has them all." Nick replied.

"Except you." Steve said

"I didn't want you to do anything you weren't comfortable with. Agent Romanoff is comfortable with everything." Fury said.

"That's her. You forget that my friends and I are still new to this Earth along with Steve." Jennifer said

"Would you have done Romanoff's mission and kept it a secret from Captain Rogers, if you had asked you and your sister?" Nick asked.

"No I wouldn't because it keeps everyone from getting hurt or worse dead." Jennifer replied

Nick shook his head, and said, "SHIELD is an organization of spies. Not soldiers, I believe Tony Stark told you that Cap."

"You could say that." Steve said

"And I do share. I'm nice like that." Nick said

Three of them walked into an elevator and Nick Fury walked in first, the computer in the elevator said, "Captain Rogers and Jennifer Pierce are not authorized to enter this area."

"Direct override Fury, Nicholas J." Fury said

The elevator went downward and Steve said, "You know, they used to play music." Rogers pointed out, referring to the elevator.

"My grandfather operated one of these things for 40 years. Grandad worked in a nice building and got good tips. He walked home every night full of ones stuffed in his lunch bag. He'd say "Hi" people would say "Hi." back. Time went on and the neighborhood got rougher. He'd say "Hi." and they would say "Keep on steppin."Grandad got to gripping that lunch bag a little bit tighter."

"Did he ever get mugged?" Jennifer asked.

Fury laughs. "Every week some punk would say "What's in the bag?"

"What would he do?" Steve asked.

"He'd show them a bunch of crumpled ones and a loaded 22 Magnum." Fury answered

"Wow," Jennifer remarked.

They all turn to see Project Insight being worked on.

"Yeah, they're a little bigger than a 22." Nick said.

"My father would never let me get anywhere near these things." Jennifer said

"This is Project Insight. Three next generation helicarriers synced to a network of targeting satellites." Fury said

"Let me guess: Stark?" Steve asked.

"Stark had a few suggestions after getting a closer look at our old wind turbines." Fury said, "Once they're airborne they never have to come down. For once, we're way ahead of the curve."

"By holding a gun to everyone on Earth and calling it, 'Protection,' " Steve remarked.

"How many of Shield's agents know of this project?" Jennifer asked

"This project is on a need-to-know basis." Fury answered.

"I'm just asking because Lex Luthor and Damien Darhk are still out there and they could have someone giving information from inside of Shield." Jennifer said

"This isn't freedom, this is fear." Steve said.

"SHIELD takes the world as it is not as we like it to be." Nick said

"I fought for my country's freedom. And now...it seeks to give up its freedom and its privacy for the sake of being protected. And I thought the punishment came after the crime." Steve said

"Things have changed, Captain." Nick said

"Yeah, I know. I missed 70 years but this isn't the same country that I fought for." Steve for longingly.

"I've seen those S.S.O. files. Greatest generation. You guys did some nasty stuff." Fury said

"We're trying to save the world and we're protecting Kara Danver's and Oliver Queen's son from getting kidnapped by two psycho villains." Jennifer said

"You want to save the world but you don't want it to change." Fury remarked.

"And how are you going to save the world? With Project Insight you're going to cause more harm than good." Steve said

"If I pull the plug on Project Insight, I have to talk to my Superiors. I don't control Project Insight. The World Security Council and Alexander Pierce do." Nick told them.

"You do realize that my power is that I can control the electricity here and I can destroy this whole project of yours, right?" Jennifer asked

"That's going to cost me my job if you do. I'm just a figurehead. But if you two want to discuss this with the Council and Pierce, you're more than welcome to." Fury replied.

"I'd rather not, that's your job." Jennifer replied

"I'll do it." Fury said before walking away.


	9. Captain America Winter Soldier Part 2

Steve was coming home after visiting Peggy. He heard music in his apartment and he came in only to see Nick Fury sitting on his couch.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go. My wife kicked me out." Fury said

"Didn't know you were married." Steve said

"There's a lot of things, you don't know about me."

"I know, Nick. That's the problem." Steve said

Fury handed Rogers a coded message on his phone, it said, "Shield compromised."

"Who else knows about your wife?" Steve asked

"Just you and my friends."

"Is that what we are?" Steve asked

"Would you like to be?"

"That depends there has to be no more secrets." Steve said

Before Nick could reply, he got shot in the right arm. And he fainted to the ground when he was shot.

Sharon came in holding her gun. "Captain Rogers."

Steve whispered in Sharon's ear, "Shield's been compromised. Look at his phone."

Sharon grabs Nick's phone.

"SHIELD IS COMPROMISED!" it says.

"We need to get Nick to a hospital." Sharon said

Steven carried Nick to Sharon's car, and they drove quickly to the hospital.

They were met up with Natasha, Dinah, and Laurel.

They were watching the doctors operate on Nick Fury.

"Come on Nick don't do this." Natasha muttered

The doctors gave them a sign that Nick was going to be alright.

Natasha turns to Steve and Sharon and says, "Did anyone get eyes on the shooter?"

Steve and Sharon motioned for Natasha to follow them into an empty room away from prying eyes and Sharon showed Natasha the coded message on Nick's phone.

"How did he find out?" Natasha asked

"Beats me, I just came home to Nick Fury playing music in my apartment and sitting on my couch." Steve said

"If Shield really is compromised then we need to find out what they're going to do with Project Insight." Natasha said

"This might go all the way to the top, Natasha. Alexander Pierce and the World Security Council may be involved." Steve said, a little paranoid.

"I thought Nick was best friends with Pierce." Sharon said

"We can't afford to take any chances," Steve said

"Pierce is going to question us tomorrow to see if we know anything about the shooter. We can't let him know what happened." Sharon said

Steve's phone suddenly went off.

"Hello?" Steve asked.

"Captain we need to talk." Pierce said

"In person?"

"What do you think?" Pierce asked

"Now?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there."

"If Shield is compromised then we need to hide Nick so they don't find out." Natasha said

"You guys do that, Pierce wants to have a meeting with me." Steve said

_**SHIELD Headquarters - Alexander Pierce's Office**_

"I'm Alexander Pierce." Pierce said as Steve walked into his office.

"I'm sure you know me by reputation." Steve said

"Yes I do. It's an honor to meet you Captain." Pierce said

"I heard you're Fury's best friend." Steve stated

"Nick and I have been friends for years. That photo was taken five years after he and I met, when I was at the State Department in Bogota." Pierce explained

"I've been told that Fury once encountered an alien, named Captain Marvel back in '95." Steve said

"Yeah that was back then but we don't know where she is now." Pierce said

"I'm afraid, I don't know much, Mr. Pierce. I was visiting Peggy Carter when I came back to my apartment and found Nick Fury sitting on my couch listening to some 1940's vinyl record." Steve stated.

"Did you know your apartment was bugged?" Pierce asked

"No. Me and Fury were talking and the next thing I knew Fury got shot in the right arm, and Sharon Carter came in to check on us."

"Did he tell you that he was the one who bugged it?" Pierce asked

"No. He was...telling me something about his wife kicking him out. And I said, 'I didn't know you were married.' " Steve recounted.

"Captain there's something I want you to see." Pierce said

He pulls up a screen of someone interrogating Batroc.

"We picked him up last night in a not-so-safe house in Algiers." Pierce said

"Are you saying he's a suspect?" Steve asked

"No, no. it's more complicated than that." Pierce said

"I know Fury likes to hide stuff from me, he calls it, "Compartmentalization," Steve recounted.

"I have reason to believe that Fury hired Batroc to take over the _Lemurian Star._" Pierce said

"That's strange...And his actions caused a young girl to get hurt."

"I heard. We found out that Batroc was contacted and paid by wire transfer, and then the money was run through 17 fictitious accounts. The last one going to a holding company that was registered to Jacob Veech." Pierce said as he handed Steve some papers

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Steve asked

"Not likely because he died six years ago. His last address was 1435 Elmhurst Drive. When I first met Nick, his mother lived in 1437." Pierce said

"He told me the story about his grandfather working on elevators." Steve said

"Nick's grandfather died when he was a teenager and his mother is nowhere to be found." Pierce said

"I wish I could help you Mr. Pierce but unfortunately I didn't see the shooter, and Sharon and I hurled Nick away to hospital as soon as we could."

"Captain someone murdered my friend and I wanna know why. You were the last person to see Nick alive. So I'll ask one more time why was he there?" Pierce said

"He told me not to trust anyone." Steve replied

"I wonder if that included him." Pierce said

"He said that included Tony Stark."

"Captain anyone who gets in my way of finding out who murdered Nick is going to regret it." Pierce said

Captain Rogers nodded and left.

_**Hospital**_

Steve gets to the hospital wanting to find the drive the Fury gave him.

He looked at the vending machine where he kept the drive behind eight packs of bubble gum.

He couldn't find it and turned to see Natasha holding the drive.

Steve ushered Natasha into an empty room, and said, "You must have a lot of disposable income to go through eight packs of chewing gum."

"Fury gave this to you why?" Natasha asked

"Fury said that I was the only one who he could turn to. I assume that meant he trusted me." Steve said

"Do you know what's on it?" Natasha asked

"No. But there's only one way to find out."

"Laurel and Dinah are waiting for us. We go find a place so we can learn what's on the drive." Natasha

"I assume one of you has a computer." Steve said

"No we don't. We need to move." Natasha said

They go to an Apple Store to use the hard drive.

Laurel hacks into the computer.

"Wow you know your way through computers." Steve said

They track the location of the hard drive to the original SHIELD Headquarters, in New Jersey.

They look at the pictures on the wall.

"Well there goes Stark's father." Natasha said

Steve uncovers a secret entrance and they go down the elevator shaft inside that ancient elevator.

A computer suddenly lights up as Natasha puts in the hard drive.

"Shall we play a game?" Natasha asks the ancient computer.

"Really?" Laurel groaned

"What? You don't like War Games?" Natasha asked.

"Nope." Laurel said

A man's face appeared on the screen.

"Rogers, Steven, born 1918." it said

The camera moves to Natasha.

"Romanoff, Natalia Alianova, born 1984."

The camera moves to Laurel and Dinah.

"And two unidentified females."

"It's some kind of recording." Dinah said

"I assure you that I am not a recording, Fraeulein."

"You know this thing?" Natasha asked

"Ardim Zola." Steve said

"How did you get here?" Laurel asked

"Invited." Zola answered

"They put your brain tissue inside an ancient computer, Zola?" Rogers asked.

"I had a terminal diagnosis science could not save me but my mind however was worth saving. You're all standing in my brain." Zola said

Steve whispered to Natasha, "If they can track the hard drive's location, and they know that we're using it, Zola might be stalling."

"Then we need to ask some questions quickly." Natasha said

"Why does Lex Luthor and Damien Darhk want Peter Stark?" Laurel asked

"Because Hydra wants to use him as the Winter Soldier we have everything ready and Lex wants to use him to destroy every single alien they have in National City. Supergirl and The Arrow won't be able to fight their own son. Now Damien Darhk just wants a pet to destroy the multiverse Hydra and The Hand have been growing inside of Shield waiting for the right time to strike."

They noticed the F18's were getting ready to fire missiles at the original SHIELD Headquarters.

"Steve, Natasha, we got incoming missiles heading straight for us." Laurel said

Steve and Natasha opened up the air ventilation system and motioned Laurel and Dinah to take cover with them.

Captain Rogers made the three women pile on top of each other. And Steve shielded Natasha while Natasha shielded Dinah and Laurel.

Everyone wakes up when everything stops falling. Steve moves some rocks out of the way. Laurel was knocked out so Steve picked her up and they left just as Shield arrived.

_**Sam Wilson's House**_

"Hey, man." Sam said

"We're sorry, everybody we know is trying to kill us," Natasha said

"Not everyone." Sam said "So who's your friends?"

"You've met Natasha, and this is Dinah and Laurel." Steve introduced.

"You two really got the Matrix outfit down." Sam said to the two females.

Sam let them into his house, and Steve started to wash the soot off his face in the bathroom.

He saw Laurel sitting on the bed drying off her hair looking upset.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked

"All my life I've been fighting. I never got a chance to sit down and enjoy my life. I just can't take this anymore." Laurel confessed

"Is it the stress of being stuck on a different planet Earth?"

"Yes, I was tortured on my Earth by a guy named Diaz he made me into this. I've done terrible things, killed so many people." Laurel said

"I know it's not even remotely the same but I killed people too. But that was war. And war is hell." Steve pointed out.

"It's taken time for people to start trusting me after what I did. But when I met Oliver's family they started believing in me."

"Nobody believed in me until I took that super soldier serum, and even then people like Tony Stark say that, "Everything 'special' that came out of me, came out of a bottle." Steve remarked, bitterly.

"I know Howard chose you because he trusted you, you were more than a friend to him." Laurel said, "I couldn't understand how anyone would do something like that."

"I think if you stay here on this planet, you could eventually settle down and find a guy to marry." Steve replied

Sam walks into the room. "I made breakfast. If you guys eat that sort of thing." he said

"I thought I smelled scrambled eggs." Steve said

Laurel gets up and follows him to the kitchen.

"So the question is, who at Shield could launch a domestic missile strike?" Natasha asked

"I think it was Pierce, but I have no evidence to back that up. It's just a feeling. A gut feeling." Steve told them.

"He happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world." Natasha said

"Should we assemble the rest of the Avengers?" Steve asked them.

"If we do that then we'll give them an opportunity to grab Peter and I think that's what they want us to do." Dinah said

"Or we get Jennifer Pierce to destroy the helicarriers with electricity?" Steve asked.

"That could work and we can get Kara to help as well. With Barry not having his powers we can't get the people to safety." Laurel said

"The Senate is gonna have a field day with this," Steve began, "Because apparently Shield is the United States' only intelligence apparatus."

"If we're going to get to Pierce we're also going to need Kate's help. They'll listen to her." Natasha said

"We should probably start with Sitwell." Steve suggested.

"How do we get to him?" Dinah asked

"I think Batwoman could make him talk." Steve said

"I think so too. Kate is hanging out in a strip club with her new girlfriend." Laurel said

"The only problem is, it's daytime and the Batwoman usually comes out at night." Steve replied

"I believe I'll be able to help." Sam said. He handed Steve some files.

"I thought you were a pilot."

"I never said "pilot"." Sam said

Steve looked at the file, and said, "You got out for a good reason, Sam."

"Dude, Captain America needs my help. There's no better reason to get back in." Sam said

"So where is it?"

"The last one is at Fort Meade. Behind three guarded gates and a 12-inch steel wall." Sam answered

"Shouldn't be a problem."

_**Pierce's Home**_

Alexander Pierce was in his house and he heard his maid say that she was leaving. And there was a shadowy figure sitting there in the darkness.

"Want some milk?" Pierce asked the figure

The figure shook his head, no.

"The time table has moved and our window is limited." Pierce said

"I can't promise that their deaths won't be messy and public." The Winter Soldier said.

"Now you know your mission not only will you kill them ,but grab the boy as well and kill anyone who's in your way." Pierce ordered

"Does that include some misguided Shield employees?"

"Yes it does. You have some Kryptonite on you when you face Supergirl and her son. Now the boy has been trained by Romanoff; do not underestimate him." Pierce said

Before they could continue the conversation the maid came back in, saying she forgot her phone.

"Oh Renata I wish you would've knocked." Pierce said

He picks up his gun and shoots the maid several times.

_**Somewhere in Washington**_

A guard enters the Smithsothian. He looks like Stan Lee of Marvel Comics. And he walks over to the Captain Steve Rogers mannequin and notices that the suit was gone!

"Oh man! I am so fired!"

Steve was walking out of the museum with the costume he stole.

"So what's next?" Natasha asked

Laurel, Steve, Sam, Dinah and Maria Hill enter the building secretly and hijack the PA sound system.

"Attention all Shield Agents. This is Captain Steve Rogers," Steve announced over the PA.

"You've heard a lot about me over the past few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth."

"Shield is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by Hydra and The Hand. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The Strike and Insight crew are Hydra and The Hand as well."

"We don't know how many more. But we know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want."

"Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury. And it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, Hydra and The Hand will be able to kill anyone who stands in their way."

"Unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot. But the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one then so be it. But I'm willing to bet that I'm not."

"Did you write that down first, or was it off the top of your head?" Sam asked, smirking.

_**Meanwhile in another part of the building…**_

"You smug son of a bitch!"

Then some officers came into the room.

"Arrest him!" One of the World Security Council members said.

One of them pulls out a gun towards the council member.

"Guess I got the floor." Pierce said

Before Alexander Pierce can say anything more two women took down the guards and pointed some guns at Pierce.

"We're sorry, did we step on your moment?" Nastasha snarked.

"Hey Natasha, I'm almost there. Tell me what to do." Jennifer said into the comm

"Once you get to the Helicarriers that are about to be launched fry them. And watch out for rogue Shield Agents."

"Got it." Jennifer said

A Hydra and Hand agent disguised as a Shield agent pointed a gun at Jennifer Pierce.

Jennifer shoots lightning at them making them crash into a flew helicarriers.

"What a waste." Alexander muttered as he saw Jennifer destroy the three next-generation Helicarriers that were about to be launched into the sky.

"She's more powerful than you think." Kate said

"Am I the only one who saw the potential of those Helicarriers!? You can't stop terrorist chaos but with those Helicarriers, we could've!" Alexander complained.

"You were going to use those Helicarriers to kill innocent people instead of trying to save humanity. Monsters like you don't deserve to live!" Kate said

"Let me ask you a question, what if Pakistan marched into Gotham and you knew they were gonna drag your lover into a soccer stadium for execution and you could just stop it, with a flick of a switch, wouldn't you?" Alexander asked pointedly.

"No, I'm not a monster like you." Kate said, "Not if it was your switch!"

"Kate you don't kill." Natasha said "Put the gun down."

A helicopter landed and Nick Fury came out of it.

"Guys we got incoming Hydra agents coming your way." Laurel said into the comm. "Better make it quick."

The next thing they knew the Winter Soldier showed up in the conference room with two Hydra agents.

"Jennifer we could use some assistance." Kate said

"She won't make it in time." The Winter Soldier said, the next thing they knew all of the World's Security Council members were dead, except for Alexander Pierce.

Suddenly there was a scream and it hit the Winter Soldier.

"Make one move and I'll blast you out of this window." Dinah said to Pierce

The Winter Soldier unmasked himself in front of Captain America.

"Bucky?" Steve asked, shocked

"Who the hell is Bucky!?" he asked, in annoyance.

"You know your mission kill them!" Pierce yelled

Bucky attacked Dinah Lance.

Dinah blocks every single move Bucky was throwing at her. She lets out a powerful scream that blasts him through the glass.

The next Dinah knew she was being shot at by Rumlow and the Strike Team.

"You picked the wrong side!" Dinah yelled as she attacked Rumlow.

"Fury, Natasha, if you guys are here you need to move." Laurel said

Everybody evacuated the building as three Helicarriers came down and crashed into it.

"Hey Steve I meant to ask should we tell Tony that your best friend killed his parents?" Laurel asked into the commlink

"Yes."

"Where are you now so we can pick you up?" Laurel asked

"I'm near the riverside area of the Shield Building."

"We're coming!"

"Jen if you can hear your work is done." Hill said

"I figured as much. Did everybody make it out, okay?"

"Yeah we're getting ready to pick up Steve." Hill said

Rumlow was buried under the rubble. And Alexander Pierce was walking up the street trying to avoid the police.

Suddenly Kara landed in front of him.

"Thought you could get away?" She asked

"Why not? Lex Luthor and Damien Darhk are still out there."

"And you're going to tell me where they are." Kara said

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Alexander asked.

"I have something better in mind." Kara said

"I'll make a deal with you, if you can guarantee me protection in prison, I'll tell you how many Shield agents are Hydra and The Hand." Pierce tried to bargain.

"Tell me where Lex and Damien are?!" Kara yelled

"Have you ever been to Sokovia?" Pierce asked

"Is that where they are?" She asked

Alexander Pierce nodded.

"If I find out you're lying you will have two holes in your chest." Kara threatened

"That's their last known location. But you don't know how deep the rabbit hole goes when it comes to how many Shield agents are secretly Hydra and The Hand."

Alexander whispered not knowing if Kara would hear it, "And the Winter Soldier has Kryptonite." he warned her.

"Where is he?!" Kara yelled

"Behind you,"

Kara turns to the Winter Soldier shooting Kryptonite at her knocking her out.

"Get me out of here." Pierce ordered

The Winter Soldier and Pierce hijack a motorcycle and drive off.

Sam arrives to a woman knocked unconscious with something green in her veins.

Sam picks her up and tosses the green rock away.

Kara gasps as the Kryptonite was taken off of her.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked

"I'm okay now. Thank you." Kara replied.

"You must be Kara Danvers." Sam said

"Yes, I am. Alexander Pierce got away and so did the Winter Soldier."

"That can't be good." Sam said

_**Meanwhile at The Avengers Tower…**_

The Stark family were watching a movie together.

"Tony," Steve called out.

"Hey Rogers. What's up?" Tony said

"Bucky Barnes is alive. He's somebody called The Winter Soldier. And he murdered Howard and Maria Stark back in December 1991."

"Kids go to your room." Tony ordered

"Yes Dad." Peter and Harley left.

"How did you find out?" Tony asked

"Do you remember your Dad, talking about Arim Zola?" Steve asked.

"Yes I do." Tony answered

"Well," Steve began, "Somehow Arim Zola's brain waves were transferred into a 1970's computer. And he told us everything. They want to use Peter Stark as a weapon. They want him to become the next Winter Soldier. Shield has been compromised. It's been taken over by Hydra and The Hand."

"What's The Hand?" Pepper asked

"Have you ever heard of the Devil of Hell's Kitchen?" Steve asked.

"Yes."

"Apartmently The Hand is a bunch of Ninja Assassins. And Daredevil has dealt with them. But they're back now." Steve replied

"How do we stop them?" Tony asked

"I don't know, but I do know the United States Senate is very angry with me because I took down both Hydra and Shield."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Pepper asked

"They're just pissed off because they don't have an intelligence organization, anymore."

"We're going to do everything in our power to make sure we stop Hydra and The Hand." Tony said

"I tried to get through to Barnes but he doesn't remember me. Maybe I shouldn't keep trying. Maybe I just forget the past."

"I know he's your best friend and that he murdered my parents but you should keep trying. I'm glad you told me because if you didn't I would have never forgiven you." Tony said

"Barnes needs to answer for his crimes, I know that now. There's no statue of limitations on murder, Tony."

"I know." Tony said

Oliver Queen, Caitlin Snow, and Jefferson Pierce suddenly showed up, out of the blue at the Avengers Tower.

"What the hell?!" Steve yelled

"Where's Kara?" Oliver asked

"She got injured fighting the Winter Soldier and she's in the emergency room. Fourth floor." Tony answered

Oliver nodded and left to see his wife. Jefferson and Caitlin stood there awkwardly.

"Steve this is Jefferson Pierce he's Jennifer and Anissa's father and that's Caitlin Snow Nora's mother and Barry's wife." Tony introduced

Barry Allen walked into the room and saw Caitlin.

"Barry!" Caitlin yelled she ran to her husband and kissed him.

"When did you get back, honey?" Barry asked after the kiss.

"Just now." Caitlin answered "Where's Nora?"

"She's in the lab. Trying to figure out a way to get my powers back."

"Get your powers back? What are you talking about?" Caitlin asked

"Damien Darhk captured me and tortured me. And I lost my powers."

Caitlin hugs Barry.

_**Emergency Room - Avengers Tower**_

Oliver walked into the emergency room and searched for Kara.

Kara was sitting up on the bed and she saw Oliver walking in.

"Oliver!" she yelled

"I brought you some food. But it's alien food from Ego's Planet."

"Hey Oliver there's someone I want you to meet." Kara said

Kara grabs Oliver's hand and they walk into Peter's room.

"Hey mom." Peter said

"Hello, Peter." Oliver said

"Peter this is your father: Oliver Queen." Kara said

"Hey Dad. Mia takes after you a lot. She's very good with a bow and arrow." Peter stated

"I figured," Oliver said he hugs Peter for the first time.

Peter hugs him back, and says, "I have something I want to show you."

Peter takes his parents to the lab where Tony works.

"My adoptive father's been teaching me how to build an Iron Man suit. And here's one Iron Man suit that has Hawkeye's bow and trick arrows." Peter stated

"If William was here he would be so jealous right now." Kara said

"It's one size fits all but I figured you like it."

"This is for me?" Oliver asked

"Yes, I figured you were tired of riding around on a motorcycle and now...You can fly with mom." Peter Stark said.

"I love my genius son." Oliver said hugs Peter

"Try it on."

Oliver steps into the suit.

"Hello Mr. Queen." A female A.I. said.

"What the hell?" Oliver said

"My name is Karen. How can I help you tonight?"

"This is wicked!" Oliver yelled, "Can you show me how to fly, Karen?"

"Just hold your hands out and let me power up." Karen said

Oliver does as Karen asks.

Oliver powers up and hovers around the lab. From left to right.

"How does Tony do this?!" Oliver yelled

"It took some getting used to," Tony said, announcing his presence.

"How do I stop this?!" Oliver yelled

"Tell Karen to power down and you'll drop but you wouldn't want to do that, from a great height, otherwise you'll hurt yourself." Tony advised

"Power down!" Oliver yelled

Oliver powered down and he landed on his feet.

"I never want to do that again." Oliver groaned

Kara came back into the lab with Mia.

"Okay there's something else I need to tell you guys." Kara said

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"I'm pregnant." Kara squealed

Oliver faints.


	10. Avengers: Age Of Ultron

_**Sokovia**_

"Report to your stations immediately. This is not a drill. We are under attack!" Strucker said over the PA.

Iron Man was flying towards the building where Strucker was, and he was blocked by a force field. "SHIT!" Tony yelled.

"Language!" Steve yelled, "Jarvis, what's the view from upstairs?"

"The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield." Jarvis explained, "Strucker's technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we've taken."

"Loki's sceptre must be here. Strucker couldn't mount his defense without it." Thor pointed out, while hitting people with his hammer.

Natasha throws a grenade while running, "At long last is lasting a little long, boys."

"Y-yeah. I think we lost the element of surprise." Clint agreed.

"Wait a second. No one else is gonna deal with the face that Cap just said "Language"? Tony asked

"I know," Cap began, as he did a flip and launched his motorcycle into a military vehicle, "It just slipped out."

"Hey guys I got an idea. If Laurel and Dinah combined their sonic screams we might be able to get through." Jennifer said

"Do it." Tony said through the commlinks.

"You guys might want to cover your ears." Laurel warned

Laurel and Dinah took a deep breath and screamed so loud that the shield went down.

The next thing Laurel and Dinah knew though, was a blue speedster knocking them on their asses and then red energy threw them back several hundred yards.

"Guys we got two enhanced people out here. A female and a male." Dinah said

"I'll deal with the speedster, somebody else needs to deal with the girl and her telekinetic powers." Oliver said.

"I got her." Anissa said

Oliver shot a trick arrow towards the speedster, once it reached him, he grabbed it and it exploded in his face!

"Stark, we really need to get inside." Cap said

The Hydra soldiers were marching towards Steve and Thor, and Odinson motioned for Rogers to let him hit his shield, and it deflected lightning towards the soldiers.

"Find the scepter." Thor said as he flew away

Anissa and Wanda were using their powers against each other.

"Sir! The city is taking fire!" Jarvis said

"Well we know Strucker isn't going to deal with civilian casualties. Send in the Iron Legion." Tony ordered

The Iron Legion landed and told everyone to evacuate.

Tony and Jennifer finally entered Strucker's hideout.

"Guys, stop. We gotta talk this through." Tony said as the Hydra agents tried shooting at them but it just bounced off.

Strucker was trying to escape. He was trying to get in a jeep and drive off.

Steve and Anissa stopped in front of him.

"Baron Strucker Hydra's number one thug." Steve said

"I see you survived your encounter with The Winter Soldier." Strucker said.

"Tell me where he is!" Steve yelled

"He's in Toronto Ontario, Canada." Strucker said truthfully.

"Why is he in Canada?" Anissa asked

"Uh guys, maybe we ask questions later." Natasha said over the commlink

"HULK SMASH!" Banner yelled.

"Natasha get Banner, it's time for a lullaby." Steve said

"Hey big guy. The sun's getting real low." Natasha tried to soothe the savage beast.

Natasha grabs Bruce's hand and drags her finger down his. Suddenly Bruce began to change back.

Tony was about to grab the sceptre, when Wanda showed him a vision of the future.

Tony backs up when he sees a bunch of Chitauri over the dead heroes. He looks up and sees his adoptive son standing next to a Mad Titan named Thanos.

"You could have saved us!" Oliver Queen said before he died.

"Why didn't you do more?" Steve asked before he died as well.

"Now everybody is dead." Kara said before she died as well.

Tony turns around and sees Chitauri heading out of the portal down to Earth.

Tony watched in horror as the planet Earth exploded before his eyes. Just like Krypton did.

Tony wakes up from his dream and reaches out to grab the sceptre.

"Are you just going to let him take it?" Pietro whispered to Wanda.

Wanda let out a smile and they watched as Tony grabbed the scepter.

_**The Quinjet**_

Bruce was listening to some music when Natasha walked over to him.

"Did I kill anyone?" Bruce asked

"Thor report on the Hulk." Natasha said

"The Gates of Hel, are filled with the screams of his victims." Thor said

Bruce lets out a groan as Natasha looks at him angry.

"But not the screams of the dead, of course. No, no. Wounded screams. Mainly whimpering. A great deal of complaining. And tales of sprained deltoids and gout." Thor said awkwardly.

"Hey, Banner, Dr. Cho is only on her way in from Seoul. Is it okay if she sets up in your lab?" Tony said

Banner nodded.

"Jarvis, take the wheel."

"Feels good, yeah? We've been after this thing since Shield collapsed." Tony said referring to the sceptre.

"No, but this… This brings it to a close." Thor said

"As soon as we find out what else this thing has been used for. And I don't mean just weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?" Steve asked

"Banner, Allen and I will give it the once over before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you?" Tony asked "Just a few days till Peter turns 14. You guys are staying right?"

"Yes, yes. Of course, the victory should be honored with revels." Thor agreed.

"Yeah, who doesn't love revels? Captain?" Tony asked

"Hopefully, this puts an end to the Chituari and Hydra. So, yes. Revels." Steve replied

_**Avengers Tower**_

"Labs all set up boss." Hill said as she walked into the jet.

Tony left and Captain America spoke with Maria Hill.

"So what do we have on the two enhanced people?" Steve asked

"You've seen Nora Allen run fast right? Well, Pietro Maxioff has the same powers."

"What about the female?" Steve asked

"She can move things with her mind. I don't know if you saw Star Wars, but it's sort of like that." Maria said

"Well, they're gonna show up again." Steve said

_**Stark Labs**_

Tony and Banner walk into the Lab where they see Barry trying to work on the scepter.

"Doesn't this scepter make people lose their minds?" Allen asked

"Only if you touch the tip to the heart." Tony said

"I assume it doesn't work on aliens like Kara." Barry said

"We don't know so we can't really answer that." Tony said

"I've made this." Barry said, holding up a mechanical device, "In case we meet that speedster with the blue lightning, we can use this to steal his speed."

"You really do have a lot of time on your hands don't you kid?" Bruce asked

"Y-yeah. I can't fight crime anymore without my speed." Barry agreed

"Well don't worry once we find Darhk we'll get your powers back." Tony promised

"So, what's on your mind Tony?" Barry asked

Tony pulls up a project he was working on.

"Down in Strucker's lab, I saw some fairly advanced robotics work. They deep-sixed the data, but I gotta guess he was knocking on a very particular door." Tony said

"Artificial Intelligence, like Jarvis?" Barry asked

"This could be it, Bruce, Allen. This could be the key to creating Ultron." Tony said

"If we do this, then...We need to do it right. We make one wrong move and Ultron will become like Skynet." Barry said

"Jarvis will be able to shut him down if anything were to happen." Tony said

"I'll stay here and watch over Ultron. Caitlin is used to me being a workaholic, anyway." Barry offered.

"Well we have three days people. Let's get started." Tony said

Barry, Bruce and Tony got to work and they created an A.I. program. Ultron.

"I'll continue to run variations on the interface. But you should probably prepare for your guests." Jarvis said

Tony and Bruce left. But Barry stayed behind.

Suddenly the computer activated as Tony and Bruce left.

"Oh god, it's alive." Barry whispered.

"What is this?" Ultron asked

"You're an Artificial Intelligence. You've been created for a purpose." Barry said

"This feels wrong." Ultron said

"Should I pull the plug, Jarvis?" Barry asked.

"Shh." Ultron said as he began to grow. "I will make the world better."

Barry went to unplug Ultron…

Ultron shoots a blast at him knocking him unconscious.

_**Meanwhile at the Party**_…

"So Peter, how does it feel to be 14?" Rhodey asked

"It feels strange to have pimples on my face. I don't like them." Peter said

"That's the process of growing up." Tony said

The next thing they knew Ultron was crashing the party and he held an unconscious Barry Allen, with an Iron Legion Body.

"Stark, what the hell is this?" Steve asked

"Make one wrong move here and Mr. Allen dies." Ultron threatened.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked

"I want to wipe out humanity." Ultron replied

"Who sent you?" Thor asked

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Banner and Mr. Allen here created me. And Mr. Allen tried to pull the plug on me, as I was learning about humanity."

"Let my husband go or you die." Caitlin threatened

Ultron sent a jolt of electricity into Barry and Allen suddenly had his powers back, but he was still being held by Ultron, and Ultron threatened to break Barry's neck with his body language.

"Stark, you need to shut him down." Steve said

Barry suddenly woke up, and said, "You don't want to do this, Ultron. You're picking the wrong side."

"You're all killers. You think you're saving the world but cause more harm than good. I'm on a mission now." Ultron said

Barry quickly grabbed the metallic hands around his neck to stop Ultron from breaking his...And Allen phased himself and Ultron down through the floor. Barry and Ultron fell ten stories through the floor!

"Dad!" Nora yelled

Nora was about to go after them when the Iron Legion came crashing through and started attacking everyone.

"Jennifer fry them!" Rogers ordered.

Jennifer closes her eyes and sends a powerful blasts that hit the Iron Legion.

"We've gotta find Barry and Ultron." Caitlin said, panicking.

"They're still here. I have his location." Tony said

Barry was down at the ground floor, and he sped around the ground floor area, avoiding Ultron's ion blasts while waiting for backup.

"I may have given you your powers back but I can still take them away." Ultron said

Barry threw lightning at Ultron on a whim.

"I had strings but now I'm free." Ultron said as he got into the internet.

Barry waited at the ground floor for the scolding, he was gonna get by his family and his team.

Caitlin and Tony reach the floor.

"He's on the internet, now." Barry said

"Oh god this is bad." Tony said

_**Stark Lab**_

"Ultron's gone." Tony said as he walked in.

"I tried to stop him but he was too fast for me before he gave me my powers back." Barry pointed out

Thor came in angry and grabbed Tony by his throat.

"Thor, this isn't helping. We need to find Ultron before it's too late." Barry said

"None of this would've happened if the three of you didn't create this thing in the first place!" Oliver yelled

"I was there, Oliver. Ultron just magically came to life on its own. It's the scepter. It must have chaotic properties inside of it." Barry defended

"Ultron's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other." Natasha said

"What are the odds that Ultron goes back to Sokovia?" Barry asked, "I mean, Strucker created the blueprints there." he pointed out

"But what would Ultron need in Sokovia there's nothing there." Hill said

"There's a factory there." Barry said, "What if Ultron gets the factory operating?"

"He could create his own army." Tony realized

"Unless…" Barry trailed off, "Unless, he goes to Wakanda first. That's where vibranium is from. It's the strongest metal on Earth."

"Then we need to go there first." Steve said

_**Wakanda **_

A man named Klaue was talking on a phone when the lights went out.

"Klaue," Ultron said, "You have something I want."

"Well if it isn't Strucker's prized pupils. But who are you?" Klaue s

"I'm Ultron. You have vibranium. I want it."

"You know, it came at a great personal cost." Klaue said

Ultron wire transferred 20 million dollars into his account.

"You look like one of Tony Stark's suits. Are you one of him?" Klaue asked

"He created me. But I have a mind of my own." Ultron replied

"Oh Junior you're going to break your old man's heart." Tony said, as he flew in.

"You want peace in our time, but you don't want the world to change." Ultron replied

"Nobody has to break anything." Thor said

"Ultron, you're making a mistake." Barry told him.

"I should've taken your powers when I had the chance." Ultron said

"Do you know what a cliche you are? You're basically Skynet from the Terminator films." Barry snarked.

"You two can still walk away from this." Oliver said

"Hey Pietro!" Barry said, "Let's see who's faster." he challenged him.

"If Kara was here she would destroy this place." Clint said as he fired arrows.

Barry and Pietro raced around the room, throwing punches at one another.

"You're fast." Pietro said

"You don't know what Ultron is planning to do, do you?" Barry asked

"Tony Stark killed our parents all we want is payback." Pietro said

"Ultron wants to wipe out humanity. Not just his creators." Barry said

"I don't believe you." Pietro said as he ran over Barry.

"You're not going to know the truth until it's too late for you." Barry replied

"Come near me and my sister and I won't let you off so easy." Pietro said

He runs away from Barry but not before grabbing Wanda.

Barry brought Emma Frost with him, and he told her to show Pietro and Wanda Ultron's true intentions.

Meanwhile Tony was fighting Ultron along with Oliver and Jennifer.

"You have so much potential Jennifer Pierce join me." Ultron said

Pietro and Wanda saw an image of Ultron dropping the city of Sokovia down on the Earth and then...BOOM!

"He promised us we would make the world a better place." Wanda said

"He lied to you." Barry said

"How do we stop him?" Pietro asked

"He already got the vibranium." Wanda said

"We need to get to Sokovia." Barry replied

"There's one more thing that he's after but we don't know what it is." Wanda said "I haven't gotten the chance to look into his mind."

"Probably Loki's scepter." Barry realized

"You need to warn Kara that he's coming." Emma said

Barry pressed the button on his phone and said, "Kara! Ultron's coming! He wants Loki's scepter!"

"Uh guys we have a bigger situation. The hulk is loose!" Tony yelled

"Use Veronica, Tony." Barry said

"Yeah but I may need some bigger muscles." Tony said

"Anissa you might want to help him." Barry said, "Wanda. Can you help them take down the Hulk, too? I know you don't like Stark but a big green rage monster is gonna tear up Wakanda."

"I'll help." Wanda said

Hulk-Buster Iron Man, Wanda and Anissa easily take down The Incredible Hulk.

_**The Quinjet**_

Clint Barton was flying the Quinjet. And Barry went to go sit down in the co-pilot seat.

"You want to take a break?" Barry asked

"No. No, I'm good." Clint replied.

"It's a good thing, I brought Emma Frost with us." Barry said, referring to Wanda and Pietro Maxioff.

"How do you know they won't turn on us?" Clint asked

"I don't. But I'm fast enough to take on Pietro. So, we just have to worry about Wanda." Barry replied

"The team took a hit so we need to lay low for a while." Clint said.

"We've been one step behind Ultron since the very beginning." Barry said

"We need to know what his next plan is." Clint said

"I just hope Kara's alright." Barry replied

"Me too, especially since she's 4 months pregnant." Clint said

_**The Barton Family Farm**_

"Is this a safe house?" Tony asked

"Yeah." Clint replied

Clint knocked on the door of his house.

"Honey, I'm home." Clint said

"Hey honey, is this The Avengers?" Laura said pointing at Barry, Oliver and the others.

"Yes and we have some heroes from another Earth." Clint said

"Another Earth?" Laura asked, confused, "So, there must be an Earth where the Nazi's won World War II."

"There was but we defeated that Earth." Barry said, "And I'm glad we did. Because Cap would've hated it."

"Okay Barry not now." Oliver said

Barry, Tony and Steve were chopping firewood.

"Thor didn't tell you where he was going?" Tony asked

"Sometimes my teammates don't tell me things, I was kinda hoping that Thor would be the exception." Steve remarked

"Yeah, give him time." Barry said, "We don't know what the Maximoff kid showed him."

"Earth's mightiest heroes." Pulled us apart like cotton candy." Steve said

"The Maximoff kids were gullible but Emma Frost got inside their heads, too." Barry pointed out

"It's a good thing you brought her." Tony said

"I'm just trying to make up for my mistake. I was too slow to stop Ultron in the beginning." Barry pointed out

"We all are trying to fix our mistakes kid." Tony said

"It's a good thing you kept Veronica on a different server, if Ultron knew about it…" Barry trailed off.

"Well it's a good thing he didn't." Tony said "So Cap, tell us how long have you and Laurel been going out?"

"Things didn't work out with Sharon Carter and to be honest, Laurel actually asked me out." Steve said

"Well good for her she wanted to settle down with someone." Barry said.

"We're sorry, Mr. Stark and Mr. Allen. Our tractor won't start. Can you two…?" Laura asked, while trailing off.

"Yeah sure." Barry said

"Don't take from 'our' pile." Tony said to Steve, referring to his and Barry's.

Tony and Barry enter the storage room where they had the tractor.

"Hello Deere." Tony said, "Tell us everything."

"What ails you?" Barry asked

"Do me a favor: try not to bring it to life." Fury told them.

"Why, Ms. Barton, you little minx." Barry said

"I get it, Maria Hill called you, right?" Tony asked

"Was she ever not working for you?" Barry asked

"Artificial Intelligence, you two never even hesitated." Nick said

"Look, it's been a really long day, like Eugene O'Neill long, so how's about we skip to the part where you're useful." Barry said

"Both of you look me in the eye, and tell me you're going to shut him down." Fury said

"I tried to shut him down in the beginning Nick, it was before Ultron gave me my powers back. I was too slow." Barry pointed out

"I know Hill told me." Nick said

"I know the three of us, messed up but our intentions were good. Unlike Hydra's and Project Insight's." Barry replied.

"We're the people who killed the Avengers." Tony said

"Wanda showed you the future, Tony?" Barry asked

"Yeah she did. I saw my son Peter next to a Mad Titan named Thanos and together they killed the Avengers and then blew up the Earth." Tony said

"Maybe Frost can get inside Thanos's head, as well. I know she hurt Kara with emotional pain." Barry said

"The thing is we don't know where Thanos is or when he is coming but what I do know is that we'll be ready for him." Tony said

"Captain Marvel can take down Thanos. She could do that easily, but Nick Fury is the only one who has a way of contacting her." Barry replied

"Right now what we need to worry about is Ultron and how to stop him." Nick said "Don't get off topic Allen."

"I know where he's going. There's a factory in Sokovia." Barry said, "And he bought vibranium from Wakanda."

"There's something else he's transferring himself to a cradle so he can have a powerful body." Emma Frost said as she came in

"We can either stop him from getting the cradle or we can blow up Strucker's old factory in Sokovia," Barry said, "I don't know if we can do both, though. We only have one Quinjet here."

"We need to get the cradle that's more important." Tony said

"Where's the cradle?" Barry asked Emma Frost

"Have any of you been in contact with Dr. Cho?" Emma asked

"Seoul South Korea, that's where we're going?" Barry asked, "Let's go then!"

"I'll let the team know our destination." Tony said

_**Seoul, South Korea**_

Helen was working on Ultron's body.

"It's beautiful." Dr. Cho said "The vibranium atoms aren't just compatible with the tissue cells, they're binding Shield never even thought to…"

"The most versatile substance on the planet, and they used it to make a Frisbee." Ultron said "Typical of humans. They scratch the surface and never think to look within."

Ultron takes the mind stone out and puts on the body's head.

Ultron's Iron Legion bodies begin to take the cradle to a semi-truck.

"Two minutes stay close." Steve said

"Hey Cap, I found Ultron is just below you driving a truck." Clint said

"I can distract Ultron while somebody else grabs that heavy cradle," Barry offered.

"I got it." Oliver said

Barry was running around distracting Ultron by throwing bolts of lightning at him.

Steve throws his Shield at Ultron but he grabs it and throws it away.

Oliver was driving on his motorcycle and he sees the shield.

"Why am I picking up after you people?" Oliver asked himself as he leaned to pick it up.

Barry picked it up at the last second and tossed it to Cap.

"Hey Clint can you draw out the guards?" Oliver asked

Clint fired at the back of the semi-truck.

And Iron Legion Ultron bodies flew out of the back of the truck. But one stayed behind to guard the cradle.

"Guys I'm going in. Cap can you keep Ultron occupied?" Oliver said

"What do you think I've been doing!?" Captain America asked, annoyed.

Oliver jumps off his bike and lands in the truck. He takes out a legion with his arrow.

Oliver connects a grapple line to the cradle, and he fires the other side of the grapple line towards the Quinjet.

Two Iron Legions came onto the truck and began to take off into the air.

Quinjet got the cradle but Ultron got Oliver!

"Oliver!" Clint yelled

"Do you have the cradle?!" Steve asked

"Yeah, but Oliver is still on that truck!" Clint said

"If you have the cradle give it to Stark!" Steve yelled

Barton did as he was told.

"We have civilians in our path, can you get to them?" Steve asked

"I've got them." Barry said as he moved civilian after civilian out of the way.

"Can you stop this thing?" Steve asked Wanda.

"I can try." Wanda said as she stopped the train from hitting civilians.

Once the train stopped everyone got out.

"The cradle. Did you get it?" Wanda asked

"I gave it to Stark." Steve said

"You shouldn't have done that." Wanda said

"I know Stark is responsible for what happened to you and Pietro, but he's changed man, now. His time in Afigan cave changed him."

"Try to contact him. I bet he won't answer." Wanda said

"Stark," Cap said into the comms, "Stark come in."

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that?" Wanda said

_**Avengers Tower, New York**_

"Anything on Oliver?" Kara asked, walking up to Tony.

"Do you think Oliver could understand some morse code? Old school spy stuff?" Tony asked Kara

"Yeah I believe so." Kara said

"Clint, could you see if Oliver is transmitting morse code?"

"On it." Clint said

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Mia asked

"We need to finish the job we started on, earlier." Tony said to Barry.

"Tony have you not learned your lesson from Ultron?" Barry asked, "I mean, the only good thing to come out of this, is Ultron gave me my speed back!"

"Barry you have to trust me on this." Tony said

"I don't know, what do you think Kara? Mia?" Barry asked

"I trust you Tony, but after what happened with Ultron I don't know about this one." Kara said

"M-maybe if we uploaded Jarvis into the body Ultron was creating." Barry suggested

"W-wait a minute I thought Ultron destroyed Jarvis." Mia said

"I think I distracted Ultron before he could even touch Jarvis." Barry stated

"So you want Barry and Banner to help you upload Jarvis into this cradle?" Kara asked

"Wanda doesn't trust you and me Tony, so maybe she'll convince Cap to pull the plug." Barry stated

"Which is why we need to get started." Tony said

"Emma, we need you to back us up on this one," Barry said, "You're the only one powerful enough to keep Wanda from screwing up everything and Kara can't risk the safety of her baby."

"I'll help." Emma said

Barry, Tony and Bruce got started on uploading Vision's consciousness into the cradle's body.

_**Sokovia**_

In an unknown factory Ultron was creating more of his army. Oliver wakes up.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because we needed to talk." Ultron said "Don't bother reaching for your bow and arrow because I took them."

"What about?"

"I wanted to show you what I've been working on. I don't have anyone else." Ultron said, sadly.

"You lost the Maximoff Twins because Emma Frost showed them the truth," Oliver stated

"The three of us were still going to survive." Ultron said

Ultron walks up to Oliver and roughly grabs Oliver's throat.

"Y-you don't think they're gonna stop you?" Oliver muttered

"I know that your friends are coming for you but they will already be too late." Ultron said

_**Meanwhile back at Avengers Tower...**_

Tony, Barry, and Bruce were still working on the cradle while Kara was helping Clint find Oliver.

"Shut it down, Stark." Steve said, as he walked into the room with Wanda and Pietro.

"Sorry Steve but we can't do that." Barry said, "We need to create a new life form to take on Ultron because we are not enough."

"You don't know what you're doing." Wanda said

"Ms. Maximoff, you didn't see the Mad Titan in Tony's head when you showed him the future?" Barry asked

"I did. But you don't know what's in there!" Wanda yelled

"It's a synthetic body." Barry stated, "Ultron was trying to become human, or close to it."

Pietro used his superspeed and unplugged everything.

"No, no. go on." Pietro said

Barry used his superspeed and plugged everything back in.

"You want to race again, Mr. Allen?" Pietro asked

A rubber bullet came up from the bottom floor and hit Pietro while he was distracted.

"You didn't see that coming?" Clint asked

Wanda used her mind to pick up Barry and simply hold him in the air.

Thor came crashing in and used his hammer on the cradle. Hitting it with lightning.

A body jumped out of the cradle as soon as it opened.

"My God, it worked!" Barry said

"Thor! You helped create this thing?" Steve asked

"I saw a vision. It was a vision of death and destruction and it swirling around that," Thor pointed to the stone in Visions head.

"Then why would you bring it back?" Steve asked

"Allen is right. We are not enough to take on Ultron. This new life form should be able to help us defeat him." Thor replied

"Not alone." Vision said

"Look inside his head, Wanda." Barry told her.

"I looked inside it and saw annihilation." Wanda pointed out

"Look again. I am not a son of Ultron. I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't." VIsion replied.

"Are you on our side?" Kara asked

"I don't think it's that simple." Vision replied.

"Well, it better get real simple real soon." Clint said

"I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique. And he is in pain. But his pain will roll over the Earth and kill everyone. And so, he must be destroyed."

"We don't even know where he is." Pietro said

"Sokovia. Strucker's Factory." Barry said

"That's where he has Oliver as well." Clint said

"Maybe I am a monster. But I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are. And I'm not what you intended. So, there may be no way to make you trust me, but we need to go." Vision said, while picking up Thor's hammer and handing it to him, like a briefcase.

"Well done." Thor said to Tony, patting on his shoulders.

"Three minutes. Get what you need." Steve replied.

Tony uploads FRIDAY into his suit.

"Good evening, Boss." she said

Pietro hands Wanda a jacket as she was staring at Vision and Thor talking.

"No way we all get through this. If even one tin soldier is left standing, we've lost. There's going to be blood on the floor." Tony said

"You know, I can travel through time, right? If all else fails I can hit the reset button." Barry offered

"We can't risk you getting hurt again Barry." Steve said

"Banner," Barry said, "You think it's too dangerous to bring the other guy back to Sokovia?"

"I think I can control it better now." Banner said

"Caitlin," Barry said to his wife, "If I don't make it back, I want you to move on with your life. Find somebody else." Barry said solemnly.

"Don't talk like that Barry because it won't happen." Caitlin said

"Take care of Nora." Barry said

"You will come back." Caitlin said

Barry nodded.

"Allen and I are going to stall Ultron. We know he'll be waiting for us." Tony said

"That's true, he does hate you two the most." Vision agreed, as he walked by.

"Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire. And that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out." Steve said

Pietro ran into a police station and said, "Evacuate the city!"

"All they want is to live their lives in peace. And that's not gonna happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done. We find out what Ultron's been building, we find Oliver, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us." Steve said

"Ultron thinks we're monsters. That we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he's right."

_**Sokovia - Strucker's Factory**_

"Oliver!" Barry shouted.

"Barry?" Oliver asked

Oliver gets up and walks to the bars of his cell.

Barry phased through the bars and grabbed Oliver and phased back out.

"Are you okay?" Barry asked, "Are you gonna be able to help with the evacuation? Because me and Stark need to lure Ultron out."

"Ultron took my bow and arrows so I'll help evacuate the city." Oliver said

"Find Clint Barton. He brought you an extra pair of a bow and arrows."

"Where's Banner?" Oliver asked as he began walking.

"He's helping with the evacuation, but as soon as Ultron starts shooting up the place, he'll Hulk out."

"You know this is a long way out right?" Oliver asked

Barry grabbed Oliver and used his superspeed to get him out.

"Hey Allen, I'm at the location waiting for you!" Tony said

"I'm on my way," Barry ran to the location at superspeed, and he was there already.

"Come to confess your sins?" Ultron asked

"Ultron, you're angry at me and Tony for creating you, do you know that makes me sound like an ungrateful child?" Barry taunted

"I know you both are stalling to protect the people." Ultron said

"It took me a long time to get it right, but I finally created a new life form that's not angry and in pain." Barry said

"Your powers came from me so if you kill me you'll lose them again." Ultron said

Barry looked at Tony and gave a shoulder shrug.

Ulron uses his power to bring up the core he had hidden.

"This is how you both end."Ultron said "This is peace in my time."

A bunch of Iron Legions that Ultron created started coming out of everywhere. Tony and Barry leave their location to help fight them off.

Oliver was looking for Clint Barton.

Clint was with Wanda and Pietro trying to get the citizens off the bridge.

Oliver ran towards the bridge and began helping them get the citizens off the bridge, as well.

"I got you a back up arrow and bow." Clint said "They're in my bag."

Oliver got the back up bow and arrows and equipped himself with them.

Oliver sees Wanda in distress and tries to help her.

Oliver takes Wanda into a room and says, "Hey, hey! Are you okay?"

"This is all my fault. How could I let this happen?" Wanda said

"Hey, hey! Look at me! It's your fault, it's Barry's fault, it's everyone's fault. Who cares!? Are you up for this? Are you? Look I just need to know because we're under attack, okay we're under attack. And we're fighting an army of robots. And I have a bow and arrow. None of this, makes sense."

A robot began firing at them both through a hole in the wall.

Oliver fired an arrow back at the robot.

"But I'm going back out there because it's my job. Okay? And I can't do my job and babysit. It doesn't matter what you did. Or what you were. If you go out there, you fight and you fight to kill. You stay in here, you're good. I'll send your brother to come find you. But if you step out that door, you are an Avenger."

Oliver steps out to help Clint.

Meanwhile Ultron came flying in when he saw Thor and Steve taking out his army.

"Thor." Ultron said as he flew towards him. "You're bothering me."

Vision shot an energy beam at Ultron and then Hulk started slamming Ultron around like he did to Loki.

"Guys they're coming for the core!" Thor yelled

"I can phase the core to the Earth's mantle, but it's a one-way trip." Barry offered

"First we need to get everyone off so we won't endanger more." Tony said

Barry began speeding as many people as he could, out of Sokovia.

"Need some help Allen?" Fury asked in the comlink.

"Fury!? When did you get here?" Barry asked

"Ask questions later we need to get the people on the helicarrier." Fury said

"Got it," Barry agreed, and he started getting as many people as he could onto the helicarrier.

"This is Shield?" Pietro asked

"Yeah." Barry said

Barry spots a kid and he moves to help the boy when Ultron begins to shoot at them from the Quinjet. Barry turns and shields the boy and waits for the bullets to hit him…But the bullets never came.

"Banner! Romanoff you two better not be playing hide the zucchini!" Tony joked

Barry turned around and saw Pietro laying there with bullet holes inside of him.

"You didn't see that coming?" Pietro said and he fell down.

Barry picks up Pietro and hoists him on his shoulder and walks with the little boy, while holding his hand and he gets them on the Shield Helicarrier.

"He's not dead, just injured." Barry told Steve, "Jennifer can you heal Pietro?"

"I can try." Jennifer said

"Hey uncle Barry is there anything I can do?" Peter asked

"This little boy is asking for his mother, can you…?" Barry trailed off.

"Yeah I'm on it." Peter said

Peter took the boy from Barry and Allen sat down next to an injured Pietro.

"Allen I could use your help right about now!" Tony yelled

"As soon as Ultron's dead, I'll be powerless so you got my back right?" Barry asked while getting back into action.

"You know I will." Tony said

Barry went to help Tony and Steve was fighting Ultron's minions and evacuating people at the same time.

"Hey if anyone can hear me Allen and I are about to shut down the core." Tony said

Barry started to tinker with the core and said, "Which one do I cut? The red wire or the blue wire?"

"I don't know! I didn't build this thing!" Tony yelled

"What if I cut both?" Barry asked, "Aw, screw it!"

Barry just yanked all of the wires out and cut them all out!

Ultron was flying and Peter saw him so he flew after him.

But before Peter could reach Ultron, Hulk jumped into the back of the Quinjet and tossed him out, and Ultron's body flew into Peter's general direction.

Peter uses his laser eyes on Ultron.

Ultron then blew up!

As Ultron blew up Peter began to fall.

Rhodey in his war machine suit, caught Peter and flew him back to the Helicarrier.

"What happened?" Oliver asked

"Peter blew up Ultron with his heat vision and Ultron exploded near Peter." Rhodey said

"Well the battle is finished now we can all go home." Oliver said

"Wait! Barry's still down there!" Caitlin said

Iron Man flew towards the helicarrier carrying Barry, and Allen said, "My powers are gone again. I'm back to being a normal guy now."

"We'll get them back." Caitlin said

_**Avengers Tower**_

Peter woke up to see his parents staring at him.

"Good morning sleepy head." Pepper said

"What happened?" Peter asked, "Did we save everyone?"

"Yeah, we did." Tony said

"So, uncle Barry lost his powers again?" Peter asked

"He did, we will get them back." Tony said

"I feel so weak, Dad. I feel like I-I'm bleeding." Peter said as he noticed his bloody nose.

Peter grabs a napkin to wipe the blood.

"The air must be dry and humid in here." Peter said

"I think I know what's happening." Kara said, "You blew out your powers."

"What are you talking about, Kara?" Tony asked

"I fought against a robot named Red Tornado and I overexerted my powers and I lost them for a day." Kara recounted

"And I think we lost Banner and the Quinjet because they flew away and never came back," Barry said

"There's something I need to tell you guys. So I'm going with Thor to look for the stones before anyone else does. I know it's a risk but I have to go." Kara said

"Are you bringing Oliver with you?" Barry asked.

"No not this time he can take care of the kids." Kara said

"What about your baby?" Pepper asked

"Do you want Caitlin to come with you? Protect you and the baby?" Barry asked.

"I got Anissa and Kate coming with me." Kara said

"Good luck." Barry told his superfriend.

"You'll get through with this Peter." Kara said

"I have a question: if you lost your powers for a day, how long will it take for Peter to get his back?" Tony asked

"I regained my powers when I saw James Olsen fall down an elevator shaft. And I saved him at the last second." Kara replied as she left

"Still doesn't answer my question." Tony said


	11. Thor: The Dark World Part 1

"Long before the birth of light, there was darkness. And from that darkness came the Dark Elves. Millennia ago, the most ruthless of their kind, Malekith sought to transform our universe back into one of eternal night. Such evil was possible through the power of the Aether, an ancient force of infinite destruction." Odin explained

"The noble armies of Asgard, led by my father, King Bor, waged a mighty war against these creatures. As the Nine Worlds converged above him, Malekith could at last unleash the Aether. But Asgard ripped the weapon from his grasp. Without it, the Dark Elves fell. Malekith was vanquished and the Aether was no more. Or so we were led to believe."

_**Asgard - Present Day**_

"Welcome to Asgard," Thor told Kara, Kate and Anissa.

"This is beautiful." Kara said

"Thor!" Lady Sif greeted, "Who are your friends?"

"This is Kara Danvers, Anissa Pierce, and Kate Kane, heroes from another Earth. This is Lady Sif one of Agard's warriors." Thor said

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you three. I hope you stay away from the alcohol, Kara. I noticed your baby bump, straight away." Lady Sif said with a smile

"Can't have alcohol anyways and I can't get drunk." Kara said

"Maybe Kate can have some, but Anissa looks underage." Lady Sif replied

"I'm actually 26." Anissa said

Lady Sif handed Anissa some Asgardian Ale.

"Loki is about to be escorted to his cell; he's having a talk with Odin right now." Lady Sif said

"Loki? As in the guy who kidnapped my son and tried to take over Earth?" Kara asked

"Yes if you want to see him before he is escorted to his cell you can see him now." Lady Sif suggested

Kara walked away to go see Loki.

The four of them arrived just in time to see Loki being escorted to his cell.

"Ah, the Kryptonian woman." Loki said

Kara punches Loki. "That's for New York." She punches Loki again. "And that's for my son."

"There's a little fight in you. I like that." Loki said

"You should be lucky because if you were my prisoner I wouldn't have let you live." Kara said

Loki just had a smug smirk. Kara was going to hit him again when he grabbed her hand and showed her all the memories of him growing up, how Odin had lied to him. And they flashed together at once.

Kara passes out.

"Take him away!" Thor yelled

_**One Hour Later…**_

_****_Kara wakes up just in time for Loki's sentencing.

Odin and Thor came into Kara's room.

"How are you feeling, Kara?" Thor asked.

"Loki showed me all of his memories growing up. All of that, anger and bitterness."

"I'm sorry for what Loki has done if there's anything I can do just let me know." Odin said

"Well, I am feeling a bit hungry. Do you have any food?" Kara asked

"Yeah." Thor said

"I need to check on my kids." Kara said

"We can have the Bifrost send you back to New York, but what would you like to eat first?" Odin asked

"It doesn't really matter." Kara said

Kara went to see Heimdall, and Heimdall opened the Bifrost and it took Kara Danvers back to the Avengers Tower.

_**Avengers Tower**_

Kara went to see Oliver and her kids while they were in Tony's lab working on a project.

"Hey." Kara called out.

Mia and Peter went to hug their mother but had to be careful because of her being pregnant.

"Kara, honey. Did something happen to you?" Oliver asked warily.

"Loki showed me his past and I just needed to see you guys." Kara explained

"What did you feel when Loki showed you that?" Oliver asked, curiously.

"To be honest I don't know. We all share one thing in common: we're adopted." Kara said

"Are you okay, mom?" Mia asked

"When Loki entered my mind showed me everything, I was feeling his emotions. All of that anger and bitterness…" Kara trailed off.

"Does it make you change your mind about him?" Oliver asked

"No. But I understand why he did it." Kara replied

"I mean being overlooked by your older sibling yeah I can see why too." Oliver said

"You guys do know that this is the guy who tried to kidnap me right?" Peter asked

"We know." Kara and Oliver said together

_**London - England**_

Jane was sitting with her date looking at a menu.

"Hey Jane?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." Jane said

"You look beautiful tonight." Arthur smiled

"Thank you, Arthur. And you look handsome as always." Jane complimented back

"I was talking to my mother and father, and they would like to meet you soon."

"Really that's a big step." Jane said

"Well, I told them that I was completely smitten with you, and they wanted to know more about you, Jane." Arthur replied

"I'm so glad I met you." Jane said

"I am too. I know I'm not a Norse God of Thunder, but I hope I can make you happy." Arthur Napier said.

Jane smiles.

Suddenly Darcy shows up at their table.

"Oh hello, Darcy." Arthur said

"Hi Arthur, Jane, I need to talk to you. It's important." Darcy said

"Just let me pay for the bill, and get a to-go bag." Arthur said, understanding why.

"I'm so sorry about this Arthur." Jane said

"Just take your food with you, Jane. And call me later, alright?" Arthur asked with a grin.

"Okay." Jane said "I love you."

"I love you too," Arthur replied, "And I love doing this to you," Arthur said as he slapped Jane's ass as she walked away. Jane giggled as she walked away.

"So what is it that's so important you had to interrupt my date?" Jane asked

Darcy showed Jane a picture of the Bifrost symbol on her phone.

"What's this?" Jane asked

"I think it's Thor. I know you're trying to move on but you still hold a candle for Thor, don't you?" Darcy asked.

Jane takes the picture.

"Where was this taken?" Jane asked

"Outside of Oxford University."

"What was he doing there?" Jane asked

"I think he was waiting for you. Don't you want to see him?"

"I don't know I've moved on." Jane said, honestly.

"Did you? Did you really move on? Or are you lying to yourself?"

"I really did move on. I don't have feelings for him anymore." Jane said

"Then you need to call Arthur and convince him of that. Because I looked into his eyes. He doesn't believe you." Darcy remarked

"That's not true he wants me to meet his parents." Jane said

"Okay then. I'm happy for you, Jane. Just...If you ever meet Thor again. Let him know."

"I think Thor moved on as well." Jane said

Jane walks off and calls Arthur.

"Hey beautiful." Arthur answered her call

"Hey, again I'm so sorry my colleague interrupted us." Jane said

"I wanna take you to see a movie later, if that's what you want as well."

"Sure I'd love to. I can't wait to meet your family." Jane said

"I know we've only been dating for eight months, but I really do love you, Jane. And I wanna marry you someday. I want you to be my wife." Arthur confessed.

"Really?" Jane asked, shocked.

"What? You don't want to?" Arthur asked, hurt.

"I do. I really do. I was just in shock." Jane said, honestly.

"Would you like to come meet me now? I'm in the park area."

"Sure I'm on my way there." Jane said

They met up in the park area, and Arthur took Jane home to his home to meet his parents.

_**Napier Manor **_

Jane and Arthur arrived at his parent's house. Arthur opens the door for Jane.

Jane walks in.

"Oh, hello! You must be Jane. I've heard so much about you." Penny said

"Thank you, Arthur always talked about you guys as well." Jane said

"My boy Arthur, looks forward to the day that he eventually marries you, because he wants to raise a family like we did." Thomas told Jane

"I know he told me." Jane said

"Would you like a piece of apple pie? I just baked it. It's cooling off now." Penny said

"Sure." Jane said

Penny handed Jane a piece of apple and she slowly ate it. Enjoying the flavor of it.

"This is the best pie I've ever had." Jane said

"It's a secret family recipe, and once you become a part of the family, I'll teach you how to bake it." Penny said

"Cool." Jane said

_**Asgard**_

Everyone was having a drink. Thor was watching everyone with their families. He gets up to leave. Kara notices and follows him.

Thor just stood there by the balcony. Staring off into the distance.

"You okay?" Kara asked

Thor shook his head no.

"What's on your mind?" Kara asked

"I-I want to have a family with someone like Jane Foster, but she's moved on. She found another man…"

"I'm sure you'll find someone special. If Steve and Laurel can find one I know you can too." Kara said

"Can you tell me about your relationship with Oliver? How did you two meet? And did you two fall in love?" Thor asked, earnestly.

"Oliver and I met when Barry needed my help during an alien invasion. We didn't start off pretty well but then we hung out more and eventually became friends. I eventually got to meet his family. They were so kind and they always had hope like I did. After I defeated Reign that's when we started dating and we got married after he served his time in prison. After he got out I got pregnant with Van-El. I remember he was so excited because he missed some of William's childhood he didn't want to miss another." Kara said

Thor was about to say something to Kara when he noticed her whimpering and moaning, her water broke!

"Uh oh! My water just broke!" Kara yelled

Thor gently laid Kara down on the ground and yelled for help.

Lady Sif, Kate, and Anissa came running.

"I know Kara's supposed to breathe deeply and push. And I'm supposed to catch the baby but what about the umbilical cord?" Thor asked.

"I don't know this is my first time delivering one." Anissa said

"Can you get your mother, maybe she knows what to do." Kate suggested

Thor ran and brought Frigga over to Kara.

"How far away are the contractions?" Frigga asked

"Her water broke, my mother. She's going to have this baby right now." Her son answered

"Thor I need you to look in and see if the head is there." Frigga said

Thor did as he was told, and he said, "Yes! It's there!"

"Here comes another contraction!" Kara yelled

"Kara just squeeze my hand if you feel pain." Kate said

Kara squeezed Kate's hand but she was careful not to break it.

"Thor go get Oliver!" Kara yelled

Thor calls out to Heimdall to open the bifrost.

"Kara, you're getting ready to have this baby you need to push." Kate said

"Not without Oliver!" Kate yelled

Thor quickly brought back Oliver as fast as he could.

Kara screams as she pushes the baby out when she sees Oliver.

Oliver rushes over to his wife and holds her other hand.

"Get ready to push again!" Frigga yelled

"What do you mean again?!" Oliver and Kara asked in unison.

"You're having twins." Frigga said

Kara pushes again and the baby comes out.

The baby screamed, and Thor handed her to her mother and father.

"Congratulations you have a boy and a girl." Frigga said

Before they could celebrate the Dark Elf Malefic crashed their celebration.

"Thor, Oliver you two need to get Kara out of here." Frigga ordered

Thor and Oliver carried Kara and the babies to the Bifrost and went back to the Avengers Tower.

_**Avengers Tower**_

Thor, Kara, and Oliver arrived with the twins at the Tower where Tony was holding Mia and Peter. Even the other Avengers were at the tower.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." Mia and Peter said

"Your mother has just given birth to your baby brother and sister." Oliver said

"Have you given them names yet?" Sam asked

"No. We had to leave Asgard because the Dark Elf Malefic was attacking it," Kara said

"Well you're safe here. Where are Anissa and Kate?" Jefferson asked

"They stayed behind to fight Malefic." Thor said

"I need to sit down." Kara said

"Hey Kara?" Oliver asked as he helped her sit down on the couch.

'Yeah." Kara said

"What if we name the boy after your friend, James Olsen?" Ollie asked

"I was thinking we name him after your best friend Tommy." Kara said

"And the girl?" Ollie asked

"How about Alura?" Kara asked

"You're not going to name her after your aunt?" Oliver asked in return

"I was thinking that could be her middle name." Kara said

"The boy's middle name could be Bartholomew." Oliver said, smirking at Barry Allen.

"That's really funny Jonas." Barry said

"How about just Barry?" Kara asked

Oliver nodded.

"So Tommy Barry Danvers-Queen and Alura Astra Danvers-Queen." Alex said

"Yes." Kara said

"I'm sorry I have to do this but I need to go back to Asgard." Thor said

"We understand Thor, thank you for your help." Oliver said

Thor went back to Asgard.


	12. Thor: The Dark World Part 2

Oliver was with Tony and Kara. They were at an abandoned warehouse.

"This was Lex and Darhk's last known location." Tony said

"They were excavating something from those rocks," Oliver pointed out

"But why am I not picking up anything from my scanner?" Tony asked

Oliver boldly stuck his hand into the rocks and the aether had attached itself inside of Oliver's body! And Ollie fainted immediately.

"Oliver!" Kara yelled as she caught him.

"What the hell just happened?" Tony asked

Oliver woke up then he turned over and immediately started vomiting out some of the aether.

"I don't know what that is but I am not touching it." Tony said

They suddenly heard thunder noises coming from outside.

Thor came into the warehouse and said, "He touched it, did he?"

"Touched what?" Kara asked

"The Aether, and now Oliver's going to die...Unless we help him."

"Did you say he's going to die?" Kara asked

"He vomited some of the aether up but we need to extract the rest of it, unless you want to be a widow, Kara." Thor replied.

"So what, do we take him to Asgard or something?" Tony asked

"Yes, our Asgardian medicine will help him." Thor answered

"Alright so let's take him there." Kara said

Kara goes to touch Oliver but they are blasted back by the Aether.

Thor said, "I can't use my lightning on him, because it'll kill him immediately."

Thor grabs Oliver and brings him close and says, "Hold on to me."

Thor, Kara, Tony and Oliver went to Asgard. And Thor yelled for an Asgardian Doctor.

Odin comes in. "Thor, what is this?"

"He touched the Aether, Father. We need to extract it from him or he's going to die."

"He is mortal. He does not belong here on Asgard any more than a goat belongs at a banquet table." Odin said

"Should I be insulted?" Oliver asked Tony

"Father, I believe the Aether is an Infinity Stone, and The Mind Titan is looking for it." Thor said

"Then he shouldn't be here. Not only is Thanos looking for this stone but the Dark Elves will be looking for it as well. He will only put us and Asgard in danger if he stays here any longer." Odin said

"Father, what should I do? Let him die? I swore to protect the Nine Realms and it's all of its people." Thor said

"They all die, that is what mortals do. Guards take him back to Midgard!" Odin ordered

Thor gave Kara an apologetic look.

"Odin, this is my husband, my kids father and we came here for help. You and your wife helped me. Now I need you to help him." Kara said

"You...You know you will outlive your husband don't you?" Odin asked, "You have a longer lifespan than a human's."

"Well actually Odin there's a lot of things you don't know about us. We're from another Earth, I live with my husband on Argo but there is a place called Storybrooke people don't age there." Kara said

"If I help you and your husband, do you swear to me to send the Infinity Stone away?" Odin asked.

"Yes I swear." Kara said

"Come with me." Odin said

Thor, Kara, Tony, and Oliver follow Odin.

"There are relics that predate" the universe itself. What lies within him appears to be one of them. The Nine Realms are not eternal. They had a dawn as they will have a dusk. But before that dawn, the dark forces, the Dark Elves, reigned absolute and unchallenged." Odin said

"Born of eternal night the Dark Elves come to steal away the light." Thor read "I know these stories. Mother told them to us as children."

"Their leader Malekith made a weapon out of that darkness and it was called the Aether. While the other relics often appear as stones the Aether is fluid and everchanging. It changes matter into dark matter. It seeks out host bodies, drawing strength from their life force. Malekith sought to use the Aether's power to return the universe to one of darkness. But, after eternities of bloodshed my father Bor finally triumphed ushering in a peace that lasted thousands of years." Odin finished

"What happened?" Oliver asked

"He killed them all." Odin answered

"Are you certain?" Thor asked "The Aether was said to have been destroyed with them, and yet here it is."

"The Dark Elves are dead." Odin said

"What about Malefic? He crashed the celebration the other day?" Kara asked

"That's what we thought but it wasn't him. It was one of Loki's tricks." Odin said

"Does your book mention how to get this thing out of me?" Oliver asked

"No." Odin said

Odin leaves.

_**Asgard - Dungeon Area**_

Kara was with Frigga. They wanted to see Loki.

"The Kryptonian female." Loki acknowledged.

"Odin doesn't know I'm down here neither does Oliver." Kara said

"What do you want?" Loki asked.

"I just needed to talk to you." Kara said

Loki gestured Kara to go on.

"I understand why you're doing this. You found out that you were adopted and you've been overlooked by your brother. I get it." Kara said

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

"No, Loki I know that there is good in you. I talked to Frigga and she said they could work out a lesser sentence for you if you help me." Kara said

"The archer is dying." Loki guessed.

"How do you know?" Kara asked

"I can smell the Aether upon him from here." Loki said

"I have faith in you Loki and I need your help." Kara said

"Why come to me? I am a trickster."

"Because I believe everyone deserves a second chance, even you. I have hope for you." Kara said

"You don't want to become a widow?"

"I've been alone all my life until I met Oliver. I really do trust you, Loki." Kara said

"Your trust doesn't matter. Father and Thor run things around here."

"I can talk to Odin and see if you can come with me and Oliver to our Earth. You can be a hero." Kara said

"If I go with you to your Earth, I'm staying there and I'm never coming back. Is that alright with you?" Loki looked at Frigga.

"It's alright. Thor and I can come visit you when we can." Frigga said

Loki nodded.

"Frigga can you unlock his cell?" Kara asked

Frigga unlocked the cell, and Loki decided to behave. This was his second chance.

As Loki got out of his cell an explosion happened.

"They must be here for Oliver." Kara said

"I don't have any weapons on me so I can't fight." Loki said

"Everyone grab on." Kara said

Loki did as he was told. And so did Frigga.

Kara uses her superspeed and arrives at Odin's throne.

"What's going on?!" Tony asked

"They've come for Oliver." Kara stated

"We need to get him out of here." Thor said

Thor grabbed Oliver and yelled for Heimdall to open the Bifrost, while Thor flew to it, with Ollie.

"So how are we supposed to get back to Earth?" Tony asked

"We need to fight them off, first." Loki said

Malekith came into the throne room.

"Where is he?" Malekith asked

"You'll never find him." Loki said

"Guess i'll settle for you instead." Malekith said

Malekith grabbed Loki and they disappeared through a black hole, together.

"We gotta go after them!" Kara yelled

Kara flew into the black hole after them. Tony follows her.

_**Meanwhile in Midgard**_

Oliver and Thor arrived on Earth.

"I know some friends who may be able to help you." Thor said

"Let's go find them, then." Oliver agreed.

Oliver and Thor go to find Jane.

They found Darcy and she said that Jane was with her boyfriend Arthur Napier.

Jane arrives at Darcy's apartment.

"Jane it's been a while." Thor said

"Yes, it has." Jane agreed.

Before Thor could reply, Lady Sif showed up and said, "The Dark Elf Malekith has kidnapped Loki."

"What?!" Thor yelled

"He was looking for him." Lady Sif pointed to Oliver.

"Thor, we have to help them." Oliver said

"Let's go." Thor said, while motioning for Lady Sif and Oliver Queen to follow him.

"We'll be right back." Oliver said

Lady Sif took them back to Asgard and Heimdall opened the Bifrost to…

Lady Sif, Thor and Oliver arrived on a dark planet where Malekith has captured Tony, Kara, and Loki.

"Let them go, Malekith." Thor demanded.

"Hand the boy over." Malekith motioned towards Oliver.

Oliver walks towards him.

Malekith used his powers and removed the Infinity Stone from Oliver Queen.

While Malekith was removing the Infinity Stone Oliver had a vision of how Malekith was going to destroy the world.

Oliver fell down and passed out.

"Loki now!" Thor yelled

Loki took Tony's repulsor ray and fired it towards Malekirth.

"We can escape by going on their ship." Kara said

Loki grabbed the stone and he handed it to his brother.

"We gotta go now." Lady Sif said

They all entered the ship and they flew away. They went to Xandar and contacted the Nova Corp. They wanted to send them an Infinity Stone.

_**Xandar **_

Thor meets Irani Rael a.k.a. Nova-Prime and he hands her the Reality Stone, they got out of Oliver Queen.

"Make sure this is safe." Thor said

"We will." Nova-Prime said

Thor went back to the ship.

"Uh, Thor we defeated Malekith right?" Tony asked

"Yes, and we gave the Nova Corp, the Reality Stone."

"Then how come there's a big ass ship following us?" Tony said

Malekith's other ship began to fire at them.

"Kara and I will hold them off." Thor said

Thor and Kara get into the cockpits that have weapons inside of them and they begin to fire at Malekith.

"While they're distracting him we need to get to Earth." Oliver said

Lady Sif and Oliver got in the escape pods and traveled to Earth.

The ship Loki was flying, crashed through the Earth's atmosphere and collided into Big Ben in London.

Jane, Darcy, Ian, and Selvig arrived to see Lady Sif and Oliver.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jane yelled

"Jane, look out!" Arthur yelled as he took the shot from the plasma rifle that Malekith was holding. He took that shot for Jane.

"No!" Jane yelled, she knelt down by Arthur's fallen form.

"I-I'm n-not, g-going to m-make it t-to a h-hospital." Arthur said

"Yes you will." Jane said

"N-need a-little help g-getting there..." Arthur said to Jane.

Oliver and Jane look to see Kara and Thor land behind them.

"Kara we need your help." Oliver said, "This man is hurt," he pointed to Arthur, "You need to take him to the nearest hospital."

Kara grabs Arthur and takes him to the hospital.

"He'll make it." Oliver told Jane

Jane followed Kara from the ground and tracked them to the hospital.

"What is going on?" Jane asked Kara

"It's a long story." Kara replied

Jane watched as they operated on Arthur. He was going to be okay!

"I'm sorry this happened Jane, but we came here because we needed your help." Kara said

The doctor came out, "Jane Foster?" he asked

"Yeah." Jane said

"You can see your boyfriend now, but keep your visit brief. I want him to rest."

"Can we do this later?" Jane asked

"Sure," The doctor said

Jane walks with Kara.

"Tell me what happened, maybe I can help." Jane said

Meanwhile Thor was fighting Malekith.

"You know I thought you'd hit harder." Thor taunted

"You were supposed to protect these people and you couldn't even save that man I shot," Malekith taunted back.

Thor throws his hammer towards Malekith.

Lady Sif stabbed Malekith with her sword as he flew backwards from the impact of having Thor's hammer thrown at him.

"We learned that Malekith plans to restore the Dark Elves to dominance by unleashing the Aether at the center of the Convergence in Greenwich." Kara told the others.

"We need Thor and Sif to keep Malekith occupied so we can plant these devices." Jane said

Kara begins to place devices on the ground with the help from Darcy and Ian.

"We got one down." Kara said

"Oliver, Loki you're up." Jane said

Oliver places a device on the ground. Loki does the same.

"Got a signal." Selvig said looking at the device.

"The signal is this," Loki whistled a tune. It was the tune Kara sang when she was in the dreamscape with Barry Allen.

"Thor, Lady Sif get ready!" Jane yelled

Thor and Lady Sif did as they were told.

Jane presses a button on the device and Thor, Lady Sif, and Malekith suddenly vanished.

"Yes it worked!" Jane yelled as she high fived Kara.

One of the Dark Elves fires at them.

"Go go!" Kara yelled

Loki did one of his tricks and the Dark Elves ended up on the moon.

Meanwhile on the dark planet,

Thor and Lady Sif were fighting Malekith.

Malekith lured Lady Sif into a false sense of security, and then he stabbed her.

"No!" Thor yelled as he saw his friend get stabbed.

"This is for Sif." Thor said he picked up Lady Sif's weapon and stabbed Malekith.

Malekith died and Sif laid there dying in Thor's arms.

"I love you, Thor." Sif said and then she died.

"I'm so sorry." Thor cried as he held his friend's hand.

Thor went back to London, England with Lady Sif's body and showed his friends her corpse.

"I'm so sorry Thor." Oliver said

"She wanted to be buried here, in Midgard." Thor said

"This all happened because of me. Two people are hurt because of me." Oliver said

"Can somebody pay for Lady Sif's burial?" Thor asked, changing the topic.

"Yeah." Oliver said "We can have it at the Enchanted Forest, she'll have peace there."

_**Earth-38 ~ National City**_

Kara, Oliver, and Loki arrived on Earth-38.

"So this is your Earth?" Loki asked

"Welcome to National City." Kara said

"I need a new name. Because I can't go by "Loki" here." he told Kara and Oliver.

"How about Nick Hunter?" Oliver asked

Loki nodded.

"Now that you live here I can get you a job working with Lena Luthor." Kara said

The next day Loki was introduced to Lena Luthor.

"Hey Lena there's someone I want you to meet." Kara said

Lena was introduced to Tom Hunter.

"You must be Lena, Kara told me a lot about you." Loki said

"When did you and Kara meet, because I thought I knew all of your friends, Kara?"

"I'm new. I'm not from around here." Loki said

"So, what are your skills, Tom?" Lena asked

"I have two masters in engineering. Working with others is a little new to me. I've always been alone." Loki said

"I-I've always been overlooked by people in my family. And I didn't know I was adopted until much, much later in life." Loki recounted.

"So was I, but my family wasn't always the best. My brother Lex was a madman who killed thousands of people and my mother well I don't want to talk about her." Lena said

"I went down a dark path once, but I've recently had the opportunity to redeem myself. I believe in redemption, don't you Ms. Luthor?" Loki asked.

"I do. There was a time I went on a dark path but then a friend showed me the right way." Lena said

They continued their conversation and Lena hired Loki and they became fast friends

**Midgard - Somewhere in New York**

They buried Lady Sif, and Thor left. He went to a dive bar in the Twin Cities.

He was drinking and saw Dinah Drake there serving as a bartender.

Thor looked down and he looked like he wanted to die.

"I heard what happened to your friend. I'm so sorry." Dinah said

Thor just closed his eyes and he silently cried into his beer.

"Things will get better Thor." Dinah said

"She told me, she loved me before she died."

"I know what you're going through." Dinah said

Thor reached out and touched Dinah's hand and Odinson created an emotional link between them. Dinah Drake felt all of the pain Thor Odinson was feeling but Thor didn't go overboard. He showed her just enough to let her know how he felt.

Dinah moves some of Thor's hair out of his face and places it behind his ear. She places her head on top of his and kisses him.

Thor pulled Dinah into a hug and silently cried onto her shoulder.

"It's okay, Thor." Dinah said

.


	13. Captain America Civil War

_**Lagos**_

"All right what do you see?" Steve asked Wanda

"Standard beat cops. Small station. Quiet street it's a good target." Wanda said

"There's an ATM on the south corner which means…" Steve trailed off

"Cameras." Wanda said

"There's a range over a half a block. It's bulletproof which means private security, which means more guns, which means more headaches for somebody probably us." Natasha said

"You guys know that I can move things with my mind, right?" Wanda asked

"Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature." Anissa said

"Anybody ever tell you that you're a little paranoid?" Sam asked

"Not to my face, why? Did you hear something?" Anissa asked

"Eyes on target folks. This is the best lead we had on Rumlow in six months. I don't want to lose him." Steve said

"If he sees us coming, I don't think that'll be a problem. He kinda hates us." Sam pointed out

"Sam, see that garbage truck? Tag it." Steve said

Sam uses his Red Wing drone to tag the garbage truck.

"That truck's loaded for max weight and the driver's armed." Sam said

"It's a battering ram." Laurel said

"Everyone move out, he's not hitting the police!" Steve ordered

Sam and Jennifer fly off the roof to pursuit.

Natasha rides off towards the direction of the garbage truck on her motorcycle.

The truck was riding towards the station.

The driver jumped out and the truck crashed into the wall and flipped over.

The next thing they knew three armored vehicles drove into the station that housed a biological weapon.

Then soldiers came out of the truck and started firing.

Steve uses his shield to block the bullets.

Laurel lets out a scream and it knocks the soldiers a few blocks back

Wanda Maximoff and Sam Wilson showed up and did their thing.

"Wanda! Just like we practiced!" Steve said

Wanda uses her powers to lift Steve and Laurel into the building.

Steve started throwing his shield around and hitting the soldiers, one of them fired at Rogers and he dodged the fire and bullets broke the windows...And gas started coming out of the windows.

Wanda uses her powers to try and move the gas away from the public.

Before Steve and Laurel could get to the biological weapon, Rumlow got to it and he escaped out into the open.

Laurel went to attack Rumlow.

"Easy there, Black Canary. You don't want me to drop this." Rumlow threatened

Suddenly Red Wing showed up and fired a bullet at Rumlow's neck. Laurel bends down to catch the weapon.

She catches it but before they could celebrate, Rumlow threw an explosive device with a short fuse onto Cap's shield and it made a rapid beeping noise to indicate it was about to self-destruct!

Steve threw his shield into the air as the bomb went off.

Rumlow tackled Steve and said, "Come on, you son of a bitch! I've been waiting for this!" Rumlow punched Rogers

Laurel runs to get the weapon away from Rumlow.

Rumlow and Rogers get into a brawl.

"Anissa, Steve could use your help right about now!" Laurel said

Anissa used her powers to subdue Rumlow, and Rumlow said, "He knew you, you know."

"What did you say?" Steve asked as he grabbed Rumlow's shirt

"I said, he knew you, and your friend. Your pal, your Bucky. He got all weepy about it. And he told me to tell you, 'Rogers, when you gotta go, you gotta go!' " Rumlow activated the suicide bomber vest that he had on him, and it looked like he was gonna die, and take everyone with him!

Anissa grabs Rumlow and lets out a breath as the bomb and she is blasted back. But Wanda caught Anissa with her mind, before she was injured too badly.

Steve runs towards her. Anissa lets out a groan.

Sam lands next to Wanda.

"Anissa? Are you going to be alright? I tried to save you." Wanda replied, worriedly.

"I'm fine but I don't think I can feel my legs." Anissa answered

_**The**_ _**Avenger's Tower**_

Everyone was sitting at the table. Secretary Ross called a meeting.

Ross showed everyone all of the collateral damage The Avengers and the other heroes have caused over the years.

"Alright that's enough." Steve said

"The world owes The Avengers and the other heroes an unpayable debt. You fought for us, you've protected us. But while a great many of us see you all as heroes, there are some that prefer the term, 'vigilantes'." Ross told them

"What word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" Diggle asked

"How about 'dangerous' ?" Ross replied

"Is there a reason that we're here?" Jennifer asked

"For the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power… and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution."

Ross hands a book to Wanda.

"The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries… it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead… they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel… only when and if that panel deems it necessary."

"So...no stopping any kind of criminal activity, both foreign and domestic?" Barry asked

"I was already controlled by another mad man that won't happen again." Laurel said

Laurel got up and pushed the senator out of her way and left.

"You know, Lex Luthor and Damien Darhk are still out there, right?" Barry asked, "And they want Tony's kid." Barry pointed out

"Again that is not up to me. That's for the board to decide." Ross said

"Tony. Is this what you want?" Barry asked

Tony doesn't say anything.

"You can count me out." Kara said "I'm not going to put my son in danger."

Kara walked out along with Oliver.

"Well, I don't have any powers, anymore. And I'm actually more of a scientist than anything else." Barry said as he walked away.

"The Avengers were formed to make the world a better place. I feel like we've done that." Steve said

"Captain, you wouldn't happen to know where Banner is right now, would you? Because the military wanted to use the Hulk as a weapon, and instead he was a part of a private organization…" Ross stated

"No one knows where he is and if we did we wouldn't tell you anyway." Steve said

Thunderbolt Ross, shrugged, "If you can't help me then I can't help you." he said as he walked away.

Barry Allen went to go check on Peter Stark.

"All of this is happening because of me." Peter said

"Well, I did help your Dad create Ultron, so it's not completely your fault. It's mine as well." Barry tried to cheer Peter up.

"I really don't need protection. You know I was trained by Natasha so I can protect myself." Peter said

"I know, I just wanted to talk to you. You're my friend, Peter."

"You're my friend too uncle Barry." Peter said as he laid his head on his uncle's shoulder.

"You know, Nora's a nice daughter but sometimes I wish I had a son, like you, as well Peter." Barry said

"Really dad?" Nora asked, offended. She walks away angry.

"Damn it." Barry said as he walked after her.

Peter laughed as Barry walked away.

"Nora, I didn't mean anything by it." Barry said

As Barry was trying to reason with his daughter. Tony comes in to check on his son.

"You ok?" Tony asked Peter

"I'm better now."

"I'm sorry about this." Tony said

"About what, Dad?"

"Everything that happened. If I hadn't created Ultron none of this would be happening right now." Tony said

"I know, Dad. But uncle Barry and Bruce Banner helped you, so it wasn't completely your fault. Just like, uncle Barry told me. There's plenty of blame to go around." Peter said

"You know ever since your mom and I took a break it's kind of hard keeping track of you." Tony said

"How did the M.I.T. assembly go, Dad? You've never talked about it." Peter pointed out

"Well it went fine until a woman came up to me and told me that we killed her son who was in Sokovia when we were evacuating everyone." Tony said

When Tony saw the look of confusion on his son's face, he continued, "Apparently, when Barry was protecting that boy when Ultron was shooting at him, a stray bullet hit and killed that woman's son."

"Oh." Peter said

They heard Nora yelling at Barry, and when Tony looked confused, Peter said, "Uncle Barry said he wishes he had a son like me, and Nora overheard it and she took it personally." he explained to his father

"If Caitlin finds out he'll be sleeping on the couch." Tony laughed

"Nora, how did I insult you? I just said I wished I had a son. I never said, I didn't want you for a daughter." Barry continued to try to reason with her.

Nora ignored her father and kept walking away from him.

"Damn it." Barry said as he walked away to go to a bar.

_**Vienna**_

Kara and Oliver were with Natasha where the Accords were being held.

T'challa was standing in front of the building when he heard someone talking to Kara, Oliver and Natasha.

"I suppose neither of us is used to the spotlight." T'Challa said

"I take it, Wakanda approves of the Sokovia Accords?" Oliver asked

"Well I don't approve of this. Two people can get more done than a hundred." T'challa said "Allow me to introduce myself my name is Prince T'Challa, son of king T'Chaka."

"My name is Oliver Queen, and this is my wife Kara Danvers." Oliver said

"Nice to meet you Mr. Queen and Mrs. Danvers or should I say Green Arrow and Supergirl." T'Challa said

"I see our reputation precedes us." Oliver said

"I get that you two are trying to protect your son if you need any help Wakanda could be a safe place for you." T'Challa said

Oliver nodded and said, "If you know our names, I'm sure you know of Natasha Romanoff's." Oliver said as he introduced the Black Widow.

"Yes ever since Shield's and Hydra's secrets were released we know everything about everyone." T'Challa said

"Does that include the creators of Ultron?" Oliver asked

T'Challa nods his head yes.

King T'Chaka walks up to his son.

"King T'Chaka allow us to apologize for what happened in Nigeria." Kara said, "We stopped an ex-Shield operative from getting away with a biological weapon, but I admit we could've prevented that explosion."

"Thank you. Thank you for agreeing to all of this. I'm sorry that Captain Rogers could not join us." T'Chaka said

"Yes, so are we." Kara said

Everyone hears the speaker telling everyone to be seated.

"That is future calling. Such a pleasure." T'Challa said

Kara, Oliver, and Natasha walk away to sit down.

T'Chaka gets up to speak at the podium when suddenly…

"Everybody get down!" T'Challa yelled

Kara flies to try to protect T'Chaka but she was too late.

T'Chaka was dead.

Kara walks up to T'Challa and says, "I'm so sorry."

T'Challa is informed of who killed his father, T'Chaka. It was James Buchanan Barnes.

"T'Challa the task force gets to decide who brings in Barns." Natasha said

"Don't worry about it, Ms. Romanoff. I'll kill him, myself." T'Challa swore.

Kara calls Steve.

"Steve, Bucky killed King T'Chaka and his son T'Challa wants him dead." Kara replied

"Are you three okay?" Steve asked

"Yeah, but they're going to take Bucky in. Probably not alive." Kara answered

"I can reach him before they can." Steve said

"If you do this, they'll arrest you, Steve." Kara warned

"Bucky is my friend, Kara, I won't let them kill him." Steve said

"If you're doing this, I can't help you. I can't help my son if I'm wanted by The Police." Kara reasoned

"I get it. I won't be alone, I've got Sam." Steve said

"You bringing Laurel in on this?" Kara asked

"Yes." Steve said

Kara said goodbye and they both hung up on each other.

Steve walks over to Sam and Laurel.

"She told you to stay out of it?" Laurel asked

"She said she can't help Peter if she's wanted by the police," Steve shrugged

"Well the police don't have any Kryptonite so I think she's good." Sam said

"Let's go."

And off they went to help Buck Barnes.

_**Bucky's Apartment**_

Steve and Laurel turned around when they saw Bucky.

"Do you know me?" Steve asked Bucky

"No, I don't. I don't know who she is, either." Bucky pointed at Laurel.

"I know you're nervous and you have every reason to be. But you're lying." Steve said

"Did you know that Peggy Carter died today? I read her obituary in the paper." Bucky said

"Yeah I did. I was at her funeral." Steve answered

"Guys they are closing in." Sam said into the intercom

Bucky opened up a trap door and motioned for Steve and Laurel to follow him.

As they left a person dropped down on Barnes.

"Who are you?" Barnes asked

Black Panther goes to attack Bucky.

"Look, I don't wanna fight you." Barnes said

"I don't care." T'Challa said

T'Challa heard a Canary Cry.

He got knocked a few feet back.

Bucky ran and jumped off a building onto an incoming bus. And he looked for Steve and Laurel.

They were right behind him trying to shake off T'Challa.

Eventually a foot-chase ensued that ended with the police and War Machine pointing their guns at Steve, Laurel, Bucky and T'Challa.

"Congratulations, Steve and Laurel. You're criminals." Rhodey said

T'Challa removes his mask. Everyone looks at him in shock.

Steve, Laurel, Bucky and T'Challa were driven away in chains.

_**Berlin**_

"So, you like cats?" Laurel asked

"Laurel, I think I know who he is. You're Prince T'Challa of Wakanda, aren't you?" Steve asked

'Yes, I am. The Black Panther has been a protector of Wakanda for generations. A mantle, passed from warrior to warrior." T'Challa explained

"You wouldn't happen to know a man named Klaus, would you?" Steve asked

"Klaus has been a wanted man from Wakanda for many years. He stole all of our vibranium and killed many of our people." T'Challa said

"Yeah, he gave your vibranium to Ultron for a large sum of money."

"Not only will I find him I am going to kill your friend. So tell me Captain how long do you think you can protect your friend from me?" T'Challa said

Steve said nothing. And they were brought into a facility.

_**Meanwhile back at the Avengers Tower…**_

Everyone was being walked in. Kara walks up to Steve.

"For the record, this is what making things worse looks like." Kara said to Steve

The soldiers took Cap's shield.

"Let me guess, that's property of the U.S. government." Steve said

"Warmer than jail." Tony said

"Weren't you the guy who told Senator Stern to fuck off, when he wanted the Iron Man weapon?" Steve asked

"First language because my kids are here and second yes I was." Tony said

Steve shook his head in disbelief as he was taken away.

A truck showed up at the facility it was Lex Luthor and Damien Darhk in disguise.

Steve and Laurel were brought into an office with long tables and a bunch of chairs.

Tony came in with Peter, Mia, and Harley.

"Want to see something cool? I put some from dad's archives." Tony said

"So, you signed it huh? The Sokovia Accords?" Steve asked

"Yeah along Rhodey and Vision." Tony said

"Have you even the whole Sokovia Accords, book, Tony?" Steve asked, "It says, if you sign it you can't stop criminal activity. Like Barry said, that includes Foreign and Domestic crimes."

"I'm doing what it takes to protect my kids." Tony said

"And what if Lex Luthor and Damien Darhk kidnaps them? What then? You can't run off as Iron Man and save them, because you need to work with the police, then."

"Give me a break!" Tony yelled "After everything that has happened we do need to be kept in line whether I like it or not."

"I didn't know Howard Stark in his later years because I was stuck in the ice, I only knew him when he was young and single...Do you think he would approve?"

"I don't know. He and I were never on good terms." Tony said

"Look...Tony, when I see a situation pointed south, I can't ignore it. Sometimes I wish I could…"

"Sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect little teeth." Tony said

"Let me guess, you hated me because I was the standard your Dad set, and you couldn't live up to it." Steve guessed.

"Dad would always talk about you. How he wished that I should be like you." Tony said

"Really? That's funny because before I took the serum, I was nobody. A scrawny little nobody who just wanted to serve his country. So much has changed since the 40's that I don't recognize it, anymore."

"Yeah, well, lots of things have changed." Tony said

"I've been on my own since I was 18. I've never really fit anywhere. Not even in the army. My faith is in people...I guess. Individuals. And for the most part, they haven't let me down. Which is why I can't let them down, either Tony."

"God you and Kara with those kind of speeches if she wasn't married to Oliver you two would be perfect for each other." Tony said

"I think she heard you." Steve pointed out

"I did!" Kara yelled as she walked passed them

"So, what's the real reason, you're angry, Tony?" Steve asked, "Did Pepper leave you?"

"Oh god." Mia said

Peter and Harley leave the room upset.

"Pepper and I are kind of… on a break." Tony said hesitant

"I'm sorry to hear that, I'm sure you heard about Peggy dying in the papers." Steve pointed out

"Yeah I did. She was my godmother. I couldn't face her at the funeral." Tony said

"I was...listening to Sharon recite a quote from Peggy. She said, 'Compromise where you can, but where you can't don't. Even if the whole world is telling you that something, wrong is something right. It is your duty to plant yourself like a tree and tell them no, you move.' " Steve recounted.

"That's the thing I don't want to move. I've lost so much already. If you hadn't told me the truth about what happened to my parents I probably would've killed you." Tony said

"You know, T'Challa was going to kill him, right? And Bucky wouldn't have gotten a trial then."

"There's a couple of people talking to him. And it's better for them than me." Tony said

"All I want is for Bucky to get a trial, I've given up hope on him walking away a free man because it's too late for that. But if we put him on the stand and lock him away for his crimes, I'm okay with that."

"It's better for the doctors to talk to him, it's better than being in prison where he'll hurt a bunch of people." Tony said

"I'm just worried about there being another alien invasion and the government deciding to do what The World Security Council was gonna do to New York. Or God forbid Hydra comes back." Steve reasoned

"There won't be another invasion once we catch Lex and Darhk." Tony said

Everyone walks into the room to watch Bucky being interrogated.

Sharon Carter turns up the volume so they can hear.

"We're not here to judge you. We just want to ask you a couple of questions." Damien said

"Do you know where you are James?" Lex asked

Bucky doesn't say anything.

"We can't help you if you can't help yourself, James." Lex said

"My name is Bucky." Bucky said

With Steve

"Why would the Task Force release this photo to begin with?" Steve asked

"Get the word out, involve as many eyes as we can?" Sharon guessed

"Right, it's a good way to flush a guy out of hiding. Set off a bomb, get your picture taken. Get seven billion people looking for the Winter Soldier." Steve said

"You're saying somebody framed him to find him?" Laurel asked

"Steve, we looked for the guy for two years and found nothing." Sam said

"Rumlow said something about a guy before he blew himself up, it can't be a coincidence. We just need to find out who it is." Steve said

They turn to see the two doctors on the screen.

"Tell me, Bucky. You've seen a great deal haven't you?" Lex asked

"I don't want to talk about it." Bucky said

"Yes, but you're the reason why Howard and Maria Stark are dead, aren't you?" Darhk asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bucky said

The lights suddenly go out.

"Friday, give me a source on that outage." Tony said

Steve turns to Sharon.

"Sub-level, five East Wing." Sharon said

Steve ran out of the room.

"What the hell is this?" Bucky asked

"Rusted," Lex said

"Stop," Bucky said weakly.

"Seventeen," Damien said

"S-Stop!" Bucky yelled.

"Daybreak!" Lex yelled

Bucky yells and breaks his right hand free.

"Furnace," Damien said

Bucky rips his left arm free.

"Nine," Lex replied

Bucky starts banging on the glass.

"Benign," Damien says

Bucky kept on banging the glass trying to make a dent.

"Homecoming," Lex said

Bucky breaks the glass.

"One," Damien said

Bucky finally manages to break free.

"Freight Car," Lex finished

Bucky falls on the floor and gets back up.

Lex and Damien approached Bucky cautiously.

"Ready to comply." Bucky said in Russian

"Cause a diversion." Lex Luthor ordered.

Bucky walks out.

Steve, Sam, and Laurel arrived and they saw the two doctors on the floor.

Steve ran to one of the doctors and picked him up by his shirt.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Steve asked

"To see an empire fall." Damien said

"I'm surprised you do not recognize us, Captain." Lex said

"Who are you?" Sam asked

Before Laurel could tell Steve and Sam, who they were...James Buchanan Barnes came out of nowhere and knocked her out.

"Shit." Sam said

Both of them began to attack Bucky as Lex and Darhk made their escape.

Bucky shoved Cap down an elevator shaft and threw Sam through some drywall. And Bucky made his way out of the building.

Kara and Oliver met up with Tony.

"They got to be here for Peter. We need to find him." Kara said

When they found a trace of where Peter was...He was already gone! Lex and Damien got what they wanted.

They looked around and Bucky headed towards them.

"Great now this." Natasha said

Kara punched Bucky in the face, not with enough strength to kill him, but with enough strength to knock him out.

"Well we got him so now what?" Tony asked

"Find Everett Ross and get him to put Bucky into another prison." Kara ordered

"But we may need him to tell us where Lex and Darhk are keeping Peter." Oliver said

"I don't know if they told him that, but see what Ross wants to do. I need the okay before we can make a move." Kara said

"You know Ross isn't going to have us go after him so what's the point?" Mia asked

"Alright...Tony, you're going to give me any bureaucratic nonsense, on this are you? He's your son too!" Kara said

"No, I'm going with you to find him. I made a mistake signing those accords." Tony said

The five of them went to go find Peter Stark. And snuck The Winter Soldier out of a back exit through all of the chaos.

With Peter

Peter woke up. Only to find his arms and legs strapped to a chair.

He begins to panic and tries to break free.

But the room was bathed in Red Sunlight.

"Don't struggle, you'll only make yourself worse." Lex said

Meanwhile Back at The Avengers Tower…

Bucky woke up back in his cell again. Kara and Tony were staring at him.

"You pack one Hell of a punch, lady." Bucky said

"Where's my son?" Kara asked 

"How am I supposed to know that?" Bucky was confused

"Because they used you before. I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is my son?" Kara asked getting irritated

"I don't know. I didn't ask. They only told me to create a diversion." Bucky answered, truthfully.

"Do you know any other Hydra bases that they could possibly go to?" Kara asked

"There's one in Russia, where the Russian government trained Winter Soldiers. Natasha Romanoff knows about it." Bucky replied

"Can you take us there?" Tony asked

"I can guide you there. I just need a way of getting there."

"How are you with flying?" Kara asked

"Why? Do you have access to a Quinjet?"

"I have a better way to get there." Kara said

Kara opened the cell and grabbed Bucky, he wasn't strong enough to escape her grasp. And she flew out of the window, while holding Bucky, and James guided her there.

They arrived in Russia.

"Steve and the others are on their way here." Tony told Kara said

"I don't have any Kryptonite on me but luckily he still doesn't have his powers otherwise we'll be in trouble." Kara said

Bucky said nothing and waited with Kara and Tony.

"Are you sure this is where he is?" Kara asked Bucky

"It's the only Hydra base, Shield personnel didn't know about." Buck replied

Kara punches the door and it falls down revealing the three heroes.

"Take your hands off my son!" Kara yelled

"Or what?" Lex asked

"Or this!" Tony yelled

He fires a blast at Lex knocking him a few feet back.

Before Damien could threaten them or Peter Stark, Barry snuck up on Damien, and his body language told the three heroes to stall Darhk.

"It's three on one Darhk you can't beat us." Kara said

"Oh really-" Darhk was about to say when Barry Allen jumped onto his back, and tried to choke him from behind!

Darhk grabbed Barry and flipped him over.

Barry shot an Iron Man repulsor ray towards Peter Stark's restraints as he was flipped over.

Kara goes to free him.

"Rusted!" Lex yelled

"You'll pay for what you did to him." Kara said

"Seventeen!" Lex continued to yell

Lex uttered the rest of the trigger words but it didn't work!

"Those words won't work on me anymore!" Bucky yelled

"Oh but this will work on her!" Lex blew a dart and it was going to inject Red Kryptonite into Kara Danvers' system yet again.

Peter caught the dart before it hit his mother.

"Give me back my speed, Darhk." Barry demanded

"Not gonna happen." Darhk said he pins the four heroes to the wall.

"Can we finish what we started before we have any more interruptions?"

Captain America suddenly threw his mighty shield out of nowhere and it hit Darhk in the head.

Everyone landed on their feet once Darhk was down.

"You really think you have us beat?" Lex asked 

Steve said nothing, he simply punched Lex in the face as hard as he could.

Suddenly a projector was pulled down and it was showing a video of Howard and Maria Stark's death.

"I already told him about it, Lex." Steve replied

"But what you didn't know Tony is that your mother was pregnant the night they were killed." Lex said, "You were supposed to have a baby sister." he taunted

Tony turns to Steve. "Did you know?" he asked

"About your sister? Would it have made any difference?" Steve asked in return

"Don't bullshit me Rogers did you know?!" Tony yelled

"...Yes." Steve sighed.

Tony looked down and in anger he punched Steve.

Kara tried to hold him back as he went for Bucky.

"Tony no!" Kara yelled

"Tony, you're not angry at Bucky. You're angry at me, fight me. I can take it." Steve said

Tony shoots an ion blast at Steve and flies towards Bucky.

"Dad no!" Peter yelled "Mom do something!"

Tony was going to shoot an ion blast at Bucky, but Barry jumped in the way at the last second and fell to the ground. He was coughing up blood.

"Barry!" Kara yelled

She goes over to him and checks his pulse. He still had it but it was fading fast.

"T-tell C-caitlin and N-nora, I'm s-sorry." Barry said before he began to flatline.

"I'm so sorry." Kara said

Kara brings Darhk over to Barry and she makes him touch his chest. His powers suddenly returned to him.

Barry woke with a start and coughed out a bit of blood, and he went after Tony.

"Don't make me do this, Tony." Barry said, not wanting to fight his friend…

"You don't understand!" Tony yelled

"I do understand, Tony. I saw Hunter Zolomon murder my Dad, right in front of me! Do you know how badly, I wanted to kill him!?" Barry asked

"Dad this is what Lex and Darhk want. They want to tear you guys apart." Peter said

"Look, I will bring Barnes back to the States and he will go on trial and he will answer for everything that he has done. But he can't get that if you kill him…" Barry trailed off

Tony was about to blast Bucky when Peter stepped in front. "Dad please. It wasn't his fault." Peter said

Barry stood next to Peter and said, "Let me do this, Tony. Justice is about more than revenge."

Kara landed next to Barry.

"Tony if you do this you'll be just like them." Kara said

"Tony...I forgive you for nearly killing me, can't you forgive, Barnes?" Barry asked

Tony brings his hand down.

"I don't forgive you, Barnes, for killing them and Rogers… don't ever contact me again." Tony said and he leaves

"Barnes, you have two choices. One you can either go back into a cell, or two: you can go into hiding again."

"He can live on Argo." Kara said 

"Just as long as Tony never sees him again." Barry replied.

"My mother will be able to help him get back on his feet." Kara said

Meanwhile back at the Avengers Compound...

Barry came back to check on Caitlin and Nora.

Steve and the others came in and they all had black eyes.

Laurel runs to Steve and hugs him. "What happened?" She asked

"Lex Luthor and Damien Darhk wanted to tear The Avengers a part and that's exactly what happened. Tony is pissed at me for not telling him Maria's pregnancy. I guess...I deserve this black eye." Steve frowned

"I'm so sorry." Laurel said

Barry checked on Caitlin and Nora, and they were still angry with him.

"Maybe, you'd be happier if I had died earlier." Barry said, as he walked away.

Nora gets up and follows him.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you. I was just angry because you said you wanted Peter as a son and I got mad." Nora said

Barry ignored her and walked out.

Nora bends down on her knees and sobs.

Barry went to a dive bar in California, and he just sat there drinking, even though he couldn't get drunk. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tony Stark. But he ignored him, as well. Figuring Tony wanted to be alone, and Allen wanted to be alone as well. So, he said nothing.

Tony walked over to Barry and sat next to him.

"You were right." Tony said

"I know, Tony. I just didn't want you to become like Obadiah Stane."

"I almost killed you. I was so angry at Rogers for not telling me I just didn't know what came over me." Tony said

"I was like that when Zolomon killed my Dad in front of me, I was so angry that I couldn't listen to reason." Barry recounted

"You, Kara, Oliver, and my sons are what kept me going. I want to forgive Rogers and Barnes but I don't know if I can."

"Maybe in time, you will. You need to go through the four stages of grief first. Denial, Anger, Depression and eventually you'll get to Acceptance." Barry said, wisely

"So what are you doing here? You can't get drunk." Tony reminded

"I'm just mildly upset at my wife and Nora. They acted like they didn't care that I almost died." Barry said slightly, irritated.

"Nora did try to apologize for earlier and I know that they do care about you." Tony said

Barry got up and tried to pay for his tab.

"This one's on me, Barry." Tony said

Tony paid for both of them and they left.

Barry went back to the compound, and was about to go to sleep on the couch, when…

Caitlin came in along with Nora.

"Hey Barry." Caitlin said

Barry said, hey back. And he laid down.

"We're sorry for the way we acted." Caitlin said

"And I'm sorry for not listening earlier." Nora said

"You guys just made me believe like you didn't care about my near-death experience, that's all." Barry said as he laid there.

"We do care dad. I don't know what came over us." Nora said

"I never meant to hurt your feelings with what I said about Peter. It's just you're a girl, and girls usually don't like to do guy things. Normally." Barry explained himself

"I get it and I know we're all here to protect him. Sometimes I get a little jealous because of it." Nora said

Barry said no more and he began to fall asleep.

Caitlin and Nora let out a small laugh and they kissed Barry on his forehead.

With Kara and Oliver

Kara was sitting on Peter's bed.

Oliver walks into his room.

"How is he?" Oliver asked

"He's a bit shaken up." Kara said

Kara moved her son's hair out of the way.

Kara motions for Oliver to follow her out of his room.

"So I have to leave again." Kara said

"You're going after the stones?" Oliver asked

"Yeah I have to find them before someone else does." Kara said

"Stay safe okay." Oliver said "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Kara said

Oliver and Kara kissed.

"Heimdall open the bifrost!" She yelled

"I love you." Oliver said

"I love you too." Kara said anf she disappears


	14. Meeting Jessica Jones and Misty Knight

Mia and Peter were in their room.

"So what was it like being trained by Natasha?" Mia asked

"She trained me the way she was trained as a young girl. When she started out as a spy. There was some minor stuff we skipped over but she taught me everything that she knows about fighting and being a spy." Peter recalled

Before Mia could ask another question the power suddenly went out.

Mia and Peter get up from the floor. A woman wearing a black cloak stood in front of them and she was holding a sword.

"The one time the rents go out and have fun we get attacked." Mia said

The woman starts swinging her sword left and right. Mia and Peter dodge her.

"Who the hell is this?!" Mia asked

Barry went to the fuse box and hit the lighting switch back on.

"Someone must be here!" Peter yelled fighting the woman in the cloak.

The woman grabs Peter, but Peter runs towards the wall and flips the woman over.

Barry came into the room and fired a net out of a grapple gun similar to Batman's and it wrapped itself around the woman in the cloak.

The woman cuts herself free and manages to slip away.

Barry went to check on Peter and Mia, and then he called the NYPD.

"Can you give me a description of the person who attacked you?" The woman asked

Barry described the woman who attacked him, Peter and Mia.

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Mia asked

"My name is Misty Knight. I work for the NYPD."

"Why are you asking so many questions when you should be trying to find the woman who attacked us?" Peter asked

"Knowing that your father is Tony Stark it's no surprise that he probably pissed off some woman who he probably had a relationship with." Misty said

The three nod their heads in agreement.

"This woman though, she was...very well trained. She knew how to fight and she knew how to escape. Whoever she is, she'll probably be back." Barry said

"I'll leave some officers here to keep watch or do you have somewhere else you can stay?" Misty asked

"I actually have a room booked at Trump Tower, so if you two wanna go there." Barry suggested to Mia and Peter.

"Yeah that's good." Mia said

"But what about school?" Peter asked

"Well, what about having a bodyguard follow you to school?" Barry asked

"The last thing I need is a bodyguard." Peter said

"Well, you wanna be safe right? I don't think you wanna be homeschooled do you, Peter?" Barry asked

"Rather be homeschooled than have a bodyguard." Peter said "I already have enough people trying to protect me."

"Okay then, we'll ask the school if you can be homeschooled then." Barry said, wanting the best for Peter.

"If this woman shows up again, call my number." Misty said handing Peter her card

Misty leaves.

_**Jessica's Apartment**_

Jessica was filing some cases.

She suddenly gets an anonymous call.

"Stay off the case." The person said and he hung up

Jessica looks at the news and she sees that Peter Stark was attacked by the same woman she was attacked by.

Jessica gets up to go see the kid.

Barry was in the room at Trump Tower ordering Pizza Hut when he heard a knock at the door, he opened it and sees Jessica Jones standing there.

"Sorry about this but I need to see the kid alone."

Jessica punches Barry and he is knocked out.

"Hey Uncle Barry we need to tell you something…" Peter said but he stopped.

The door was open but Barry wasn't there. Peter hears the closet door close. Carefully he grabs a kitchen knife.

Jessica enters the kitchen. Peter throws the knife and it barely misses her.

"Whoa!" Jessica said shocked

"Who are you!?" Peter demanded to know.

"Listen kid my name is Jessica Jones and I'm here to ask you some questions." Jessica said

Peter motioned for her to go on.

Jessica was about to say something when she heard another knife being thrown. She ducks down along with Peter. She gets up to see Mia.

"What the hell?!" Jessica asked

"Mia, she came here to ask me some questions." Peter said

"I think it's best if we don't talk here." Jessica said

Jessica takes Peter and Mia back to her apartment and asks Peter questions.

"So the woman who attacked us got to you too?" Peter asked

While Peter, Mia and Jessica are talking Barry wakes up in the closet of his Trump Tower hotel room, and he walks out of the closet. The woman who punched Barry, he recognized her. She's the infamous Jessica Jones! Barry speeds over to Jessica's apartment and he knocks at her door...

Jessica opens the door and saw Barry,

"Sorry for knocking you out." Jessica said

"I know you." Barry said

"Everyone knows me." Jessica said

"Yeah, no kidding. Look, I'm here to take care of my best friend's son, so...I'd appreciate it if you went to doing whatever it is that you do for a living." Barry said, as he suddenly called out for Mia and Peter.

"I just want to ask him some questions because that same woman attacked me and killed my client." Jessica said

"Well, I'll let you ask your questions to him, if you let me stand here in your office and wait. I promise to keep my mouth shut. By the way, you have one hell of a right cross." Barry said

"Thanks." Jessica said, as she motioned for Barry to come in.

Barry stood in Jessica's office and said nothing. He just listened to Jessica Jones's conversation with Peter.

"The woman who attacked you did she say anything? Did she want something?" Jessica asked

"I think she was trying to capture me, because the lights went out before she attacked me. One of the officers thinks my Dad pissed her off." Peter replied

"Because your dad is Tony Stark?" Jessica asked

Peter nodded.

"Did you recognize her? Or maybe did your dad recognize her?" Jessica asked

"She was wearing a cloak and she had a katana." Peter said, "I've never seen her before but maybe my dad has."

"All I can say is that this woman is extremely dangerous. The ways she fights and how she killed my client you might want to get somewhere safe where she won't find you." Jessica said

Barry suddenly said, "I know a safe place I can bring him. But he has a life here so...He may have to uproot his life for a while."

"Get your friends somewhere safe too she could come after them next." Jessica said

Barry asked Peter to call up Ned and MJ. They came to Jessica Jones's office.

"Long story short you guys are in danger and you need to stay with your friend as you guys are going to be put somewhere safe." Jessica said

Barry opened a breach to Earth-1 with his Inter-Dimensional Extrapolator. It was a blue portally thing.

"What the hell?!" Jessica yelled

"What is that?" MJ asked

"It's hard to explain and even harder to understand but there are other dimensions and other Earth's out there. I can bring Peter to a different Earth to keep him safe." Barry explained

"I won't go without my friends." Peter said

"Ned, MJ. You two might be in danger if you stay here. If you two come with us then there's a chance that you'll both live to see another day." Barry said

"We'll go." Ned said

Barry, Peter, Mia, Ned and MJ enter the breach and the breach closes behind them, leaving Jessica to wonder what the hell she just saw.


	15. The Defenders Part 1

_**Sheriff's Station**_

Oliver and Jessica were handcuffed to the table.

Misty Knight came inside with a bunch of folders.

"Are these necessary?" Oliver asked, "Besides you know my wife is powerful enough to break me out of here if she wanted to."

"Standard protocol." Misty said

She puts the heavy file on the desk.

"John Raymond, the body we found in Jessica's office / apartment. Your friend Malcolm is being interrogated down the hall."

"Jessica Jones, Oliver Queen." Misty said as she slammed their files on the table.

"Are we being charged with something?" Jessica asked

"Both of you stole evidence from my crime scene and you got my one lead killed." Misty recapped

"We were only trying to help him." Oliver said

"But you didn't." Misty said

The door opens. Matt Murdock and Laurel Lance came in.

"This conversation is over." Matt said

"Who the hell are you two?" Jessica asked

"Laurel Lance I'm Oliver Queen's attorney." Laurel said

"Well, I can't afford an attorney so I'm the odd woman out." Jessica said

"That won't be a problem because I'm your attorney Jessica Jones." Matt said

"Are we free to go now?" Oliver asked

"Yeah, for now." Misty said

Oliver, Laurel, Jessica, and Matt leave.

Oliver was the first one to speak, "Those Sokovia Accords aren't doing us any favors. There's too much red tape now."

"We were here recommended by a friend of Jessica's." Matt said

"As much as we love to talk to you guys but we gotta go." Jessica said she grabs Oliver's arm and they leave.

Oliver whispered to Jessica, "These people don't seem to understand how far the rabbit hole goes with The Hand and Hydra…"

"I don't think anyone understands." Jessica said

Jessica looks back and she sees Matt and Laurel following them.

"Do you have a friend that lives here?" Jessica asked

"I don't know if Tony Stark counts as a friend."

"What about Dinah?" Jessica asked

"She migrates back and forth between here and the Twin Cities, she may not be home but she gave me a key."

"Don't look now but we're being followed." Jessica whispered

Oliver whistled for a Taxi and one came. He and Jessica quickly got inside of it.

_**Dinah's Apartment**_

Oliver opened the door to Dinah's apartment with his key.

"Think we lost them?" Jessica asked

"Maybe for now but I know Laurel. She doesn't give up… We need to figure out our next move." Oliver said

"I think I know where to go." Jessica said "Midland Circle. I was undercover and I went to this guy who said John Raymond was working on this project with some clients. All I know is that's where they are." Jessica said

Oliver and Jessica went to Midland Circle.

They were about to enter when someone grabbed their arms.

"What the hell?!" Jessica yelled

"Look I need you both to listen." Matt said

Oliver said nothing and so did Jessica.

"I've been here before these people are not to be messed with. You both are going to be in danger." Matt said

"If you're right about that, then we shouldn't talk here." Oliver finally said

"Gunshots." Matt said

"What?! How do you know that?" Laurel asked

"I just do." Matt said

Matt grabs Jessica's scarf and he runs up the stairwell while the other three went in the elevator.

The elevator eventually reaches their destination.

Matt came out just as they arrived.

"You look like an idiot." Jessica said

"It's your scarf." Matt said

They hear a scream and see three people come out of the room.

"Luke?" Jessica asked

"You know this guy?" Oliver asked

"He's a friend." Jessica said

"Who are they?" Luke asked

"We need to move." Danny and Dinah said as they walked past them

Oliver punched open a window and the glass completely shattered. Then he shot a grapple arrow line down to a nearby roof.

"Wait!" Matt yelled "Someone's coming."

They all turned to see a woman wearing black cloak and she had a sword in her hand. Another woman was standing next to her.

"You know what to do." Alexandra said

The woman starts running towards them.

"Shit!" Jessica yelled

Oliver shot an arrow into Elektra's right knee…

They see a bunch of men and women in suits coming towards them.

"Laurel, Dinah we need a distraction." Oliver said

"You guys might want to cover your ears." Dinah said

Laurel and Dinah let out a powerful sonic scream together knocking everyone to the ground.

"You guys know how to use a grapple line?" Oliver asked

"I don't have anything to use." Jessica said

Oliver gave Jessica a device to glide down on the grapple line. It was a pair of handcuffs…

"Seriously?"

"Yeah unless you wanna hold onto me. Which I doubt you will…"

"Give me handcuffs." Jessica said snatching them away

Oliver went first with his gliding equipment.

Then everyone else came down.

As they landed they were magically poofed to another place.

_**Somewhere in New York**_

They were at some warehouse and they didn't know how they got there.

"What the hell just happened?" Jessica asked

"Hey dearie." A woman said

They all turned to see a woman wearing black and she was holding a staff.

"Hello, Maleficent." Oliver greeted

"As In Sleeping Beauty?" Luke asked

"I didn't know you watched that Disney film." Oliver stated

"Oh come on everyone's heard of it." Matt said

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked

"Your parents Snow and Charming banished my son and daughter to this world and now I've found one of them." Maleficent said

"I didn't know you were married."

"This was long before we were brought from the Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke." Maleficent said

"What do you mean that you found one of them?" Danny asked

Maleficent pointed her staff at Matt.


	16. Visit to Earth 1

Barry was helping Peter, MJ and Ned with their home schooling and he taught them everything he knew in layman's terms.

They stayed at Joe West's house. Wally decided to hit on MJ a couple of times…

"So, MJ can ask you a question?" Wally inquired

"Sure what?" MJ replied

"If you don't mind me asking what do you see in Peter Stark anyway? He's a science dork like my foster brother, Barry." Wally asked, knowing full-well that Barry and Peter were in ear-shot.

"He's my best friend. I trust him." MJ said

"Just your best friend? I mean with the way you look at him, I thought-" Wally was cut off.

"H-Hey can I borrow her for a minute?" Peter asked and grabs MJ by her arm and pulls her off to the side.

"What is it, Peter?" MJ asked.

"I see what Wally is trying to do." Peter said

"Are you jealous, Peter?" MJ asked

"What no. Come on, MJ we've been in a relationship for almost two years now." Peter said

"Are you upset about Wally insulting you, then?" MJ inquired.

"I've been insulted by The Flash. I can take Wally." Peter said

"Then, what is it?" MJ asked, "I know he's been hitting on me, but it's not like Gwen Stacy hasn't been hitting on you, in front of me before."

"And I ignore it." Peter said

"I know, but Betty Brant does it too, and they both gang up on me like a team for some reason."

"It's just do you not see Wally trying to flirt with you?" Peter asked

"Maybe we should try to hook Wally up with somebody else, then he might stop."

"Oh no I don't get into stuff like that. That causes more and more drama." Peter said

"I think unless you earn Wally's respect by beating him in a fight, he's probably going to keep hitting on me," MJ said in thought, "Because Wally thinks he can walk all over you."

"I'm not going to fight my uncle's foster brother. Maybe Barry can talk to him."

"Okay," MJ agreed.

MJ went to Barry to ask him to speak to Wally.

MJ and Peter snuck out of the house.

"Wally, I know we're not exactly close because we're foster brothers and there's a significant age gap between us, but may I ask you why you're trying to drive a wedge between Peter and MJ?"

"I'm not trying to drive a wedge, I'm just simply asking a question." Wally said

"Look, I know you have a thing for MJ but she's with Peter. I know you don't respect Peter but Peter is a 'science dork,' who's been trained by a Russian Spy, if he wanted to: he could challenge you to a fight and win," Barry said as a friendly warning.

"Oh come on I don't have a crush on her she's a kid I'm an adult that's gross." Wally said

"Then why did you have a crush on Jesse Wells?" Barry asked, "She was like sixteen or seventeen when you met her."

"Oh come on you had a crush on my sister. She was two years younger than you." Wally said

"Iris also looked like she could pass for 25 years old at the time," Barry said

"Are we done here?" Wally asked

"They asked me to have a talk with you, because Peter is being insecure but I can see that I'm wasting my time here." Barry walked away while muttering, "I may as well have talked to a wall," under his breath.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Wally said

Barry went outside to go find Peter and MJ, and he told them that his talk with Wally fell on deaf ears.

"So he didn't have a crush on MJ?" Peter asked

"I think he does, but he just won't admit it out loud because nobody likes to admit that they're attracted to jailbait." Barry said

"But he's like 22 and I'm 15." MJ said

"This isn't my place to say it, but Wally once had a thing for a girl who was like sixteen or seventeen." Barry said without name dropping her.

"Who was that?" Peter asked

"Again, it's not my place to say but Wally reminded me I had a crush on his sister and she was like two years younger than me."

"But that's different." MJ said

"I think what Wally's planning on doing is waiting for you to become seventeen years old and then he's going to try to take you away from Peter." Barry said in thought.

"But he'll still be older than me… way older." MJ said

"Well, you see...Eighteen is the legal age for an adult in most states, but seventeen is the legal age for an adult in Texas." Barry said, factually.

"I don't want to date him!" MJ yelled

"Well, I understand. But I don't think Wally is going to stop. Because I just had a conversation with him and I may as well have talked to a fucking wall." Barry said in frustration.

"God I wish I never came here!" MJ whined while stomping her foot.

"I can bring you to a different Earth, MJ but Peter and Ned will have to go too." Barry offered.

"Can we visit Storybrooke?" Peter asked

"We could but I also thought I could bring you three to Earth-2 where you could meet Wally's nineteen year old crush, if you wanted to, but there's also a chance Wally might follow us over there."

"Come on uncle Barry my grandparents live there." Peter said

"Okay," Barry zoomed away and brought Ned over in front of them. He was just about to play a game and he still had his Xbox One controller in his hands.

_**Snow and Charming's Apartment**_

Snow and Charming were in bed together when Barry suddenly ran in with himself, Peter, Ned, Mia, and MJ.

Barry then quickly ran back out with them until Snow and Charming were decent.

"Hey grandma and grandpa." Peter said nervous

"I think we came at a bad time," Barry said, "They looked like they weren't expecting company."

"We weren't." Charming said

"I apologize, my foster brother was being obnoxiously flirtatious towards your grandson's girlfriend." Barry explained

"You guys can stay here." Snow said

"You know, I've spent so much time protecting your grandson that I don't even know if Caitlin and Nora are alright," Barry said aloud, worried about their safety.

"Go to your family, we can take care of them." Snow said

Barry nodded and said, "I have faith in them, Peter. You four will be safe here." Allen reassured his nephew.

"Thanks uncle Barry." Peter said

Barry jumped into a breach and left the four of them there with Charming and Snow.


	17. The Defenders Part 2

Sorry this chapter is short it will be longer next time.

* * *

"So, was I adopted by the man who raised me?" Matt asked in shock.

"Yes. I've been searching for you and your sister for years." Maleficent said

"So, who's my sister?" Matt asked

"Your sister's name is Lily, she's back in Storybrooke. And your father is Rumpelstiltskin." Maleficent said

"We could use your help with taking down The Hand, mother." Matt said

"I'll do what I can." Maleficent said

_**Meanwhile in Storybrooke**_

Peter was walking down the street by himself. A man steps in front of him.

"Are you Peter Stark?" The man asked

"Yes, who are you?"

"Sorry about this." The man said

Suddenly someone put a syringe in his neck and he fell unconscious.

"We have the boy." The man said into his phone

The next thing Peter knew, he woke up in a warehouse. He was tied to a chair. In front of him were Kryptonite restraints.

A woman walked inside.

Peter said nothing.

"Welcome Peter." The woman said

"Oh, I should've stayed in Central City," Peter muttered under his breath.

"Do you know why you're here?" The woman asked

"No. But I can guess. You've brought me here because you want to become a weapon, like The Winter Soldier, and The Wolverine." Peter said

"Is sarcasm your defense weapon?" The woman asked

"What do you expect? Tony Stark raised me because a bald madman feels threatened by my race. The Kryptonians."

"My name is Alexandra I'm the leader of The Hand." Alexandra said

"What is The Hand?" Peter asked

"The hand is an order of mystical ninjas who are involved in organized crime and mercenary activity." Alexandra said

"My father fought criminals like The Hand. Before he adopted me, The Ten Rings wanted him to build a Jericho Missile." Peter replied

"We have a little surprise for you." Alexandra said

Peter waited for her to reveal it.

Oliver walked in but there was something wrong with him.

"What did you do?" Peter asked in fear.

"We found him trying to spy on us. So we did the same we did to Elektra, we brainwashed him now he obeys our every single command." Alexandra said

Peter was in shock, he didn't know what to say.

"Now Oliver, Elektra go find the Iron Fist." Alexandra ordered

Oliver and Elektra walk away.

"Dad!" Peter yelled

_**Meanwhile in New York**_

Matt was looking around for Danny Rand.

A woman appeared in front of Matt.

"What do you want?" Matt asked

"I'm sure Maleficent told you what happened. That the Charmings sent you and your sister here putting Emma's potential darkness into you both." The woman said

Matt waited for her to go on.

"Let's cut to the chase." The woman said

She takes out a knife and cuts Matt's hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Matt asked in shock

The woman takes Matt's blood and puts it over some ink.

"Bye bye." She said and she disappeared.

Suddenly Matt's eyes started twitching.

Maleficent, Luke and Jessica were driving around when they saw a dragon landing in front of them.

"Matt." Maleficent said in shock

Matt flew away into the sky.

Maleficent, Luke, and Jessica turn around.

"Matt." Maleficent said


	18. The Defenders Part 3

_**Somewhere In New York**_

Peter breaks free from his restraints. Before he left he went to find his father.

Peter found his dad but he was strapped face down to a table with tiny spikes down on his back.

"Oh god. Dad!" Peter yelled horrified

Peter runs in and sees a guy holding a button.

"What the hell did you do?!" He yelled

The guy pulled out a gun and was about to shoot him when he was shot by Iron Man.

"Dad, we need to get him out of here," Peter motioned towards Oliver.

Tony helps Peter lift the machine off of Oliver.

"He's bleeding bad." Tony said

Peter used a tourniquet to stop the bleeding but Oliver needed to go to a hospital.

Once they got Oliver to the hospital. Peter sat with him and Tony sat next to him.

"They brainwashed him, Dad." Peter said to his father, referring to Oliver.

"What?!" Tony yelled

"I can finger the leader of The Hand, I saw her face-to-face." Peter said, "But it's not enough is it?"

"I believe you." Tony

Barry walked in with his family and J'onn J'onzz and said, "Oh, that looks really bad. I'm glad Kara isn't here to see this," Allen was concerned for his two best friends.

"A monster did this to him." Peter said

"I have an idea that just might work but first J'onn needs to undo whatever brainwashing techniques were used on him." Barry replied vaguely having heard from the hallway what Peter said.

"I'll do what I can, I don't want to damage his brain too much." J'onn said

J'onn restored Oliver's memories as best he could. Oliver knew exactly who he was and what had happened to him.

"Is he going to be fine now?" Peter asked

Before Barry could reply everybody in the room took notice of Oliver's newly discovered regenerative abilities. His wounds began to heal on their own accord!

"What the hell!?" Tony yelled "What just happened?"

"They must have mutated Oliver's DNA somehow, he's like one of those students in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," Barry said in shock.

"So dad has powers now?" Peter asked

"I guess so," Barry replied, "I don't know how Kara's going to react to this…"

"She'll freak out." Tony guessed

"Yeah, probably." Barry agreed, "So Peter, do you want me to go back to Storybrooke and get your friends?" Barry asked, suddenly.

"What I want to know is how did they find me in Storybrooke?" Peter asked

"Do you think we have a mole on the team?" Barry asked in return, "I mean Emma Frost and Wanda Maximoff were against us until just recently. And they're both telepathic."

"What if you took him to the Enchanted Forest they won't be able to find him." Tony suggested

Barry nodded, and said, "Are you and Nora going to stay here with Oliver, Caitlin?"

"Yeah someone's gotta look out for him." Caitlin said

"Okay," Barry said. He pulled out the rifle that Harry Wells once used and opened up a breach to The Enchanted Forest.

_**With The Defenders**_

Maleficent, Jessica, Danny, and Luke were following Matt as he flew away from them.

Luke stopped the car.

"We need to calm him down." Jessica said

Matt in dragon form, tracked down Elektra and picked her up and carried her into the sky.

Danny activates his iron fist and was about to attack when Matt smacked him with his tail. Danny hit his head on a fallen tree branch.

Matt threw Elektra towards Jessica Jones…

Maleficent walks towards Matt as he was starting to change back into his human form.

"I don't know how to control it." Matt said

"It's okay not a lot of people can control their dragon side. The same thing happened to Lily a few years back." Maleficent said

Matt noticed that Jessica was holding an unconscious Elektra.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you." Maleficent said

"Is my father still alive?" Matt asked suddenly.

"Yeah he is. He's at the Enchanted Forest." Maleficent said, "Our home."

"Do you two love each other?" Matt asked his mother, curiously

"What Rumple and I had was a long time ago. I've moved on and so did he." Maleficent said

"Oh god Danny!" Matt realised

Matt runs over to Danny. Luke checks on him.

"We need to get him to Claire." Luke said

"This is all my fault." Matt said

Maleficent puts her hand on Matt's back for comfort.

"It's going to be okay." Maleficent said


End file.
